LAS HEREDERAS
by L. Mirage
Summary: 6 jovenes de otra dimension han llegado, mas no todos parecen estar de su ladO...intriga, misterios, romance, Y celos son unos cuantos de los problemas que tendran que enfrentar nuestros jovenes con estas visitas inesperadas. LLxHP, HGxDM, RWxPP, BZxGW
1. apariciones inesperadas

**_Bien este es el resumen al completo, bueno resulta que tres chicas del futuro llegan al tiempo de nuestros chicos, diciéndoles que están en peligro que modificaran parte de la historia para no tener el futuro que ellas tienen, lo que no contaban es que una de ellas no concuerda con las otras de estar sin hacer nada así que en lugar de ir con los de la orden se une a Voldemort, estas tres chicas tienen poderes extraordinarios aunque también tienen motivos ocultos, saben que las relaciones entre sus padres se dieron precisamente por cosas de la guerra así que lo que tienen que hacer es que ellos se enamoren pero también acabar con Voldemort, cuando Dark las "traiciona" ellas saben que no podrán solas así que mandan por otros tres chicos del futuro, complicando un poco más las cosas por que la relación de Dark con todos no es muy buena precisamente por sus orígenes, pero tambien descubren por que Dark "supuestamente" se une a Voldemort, para salvar a su padre causando un gran cambio en el tiempo aunque al final todos descubren la verdad sobre toda la familia de la chica y sorprende a todos con quien es realmente su madre y por lo que ella es el objeto de una vieja maldición beneficiosa para uno de los dos bandos…_**

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -1**_

_**APARICIONES INESPERADAS**_

Era un día normal como cualquier otro; bueno si por normal se tenía el hecho de que había muchos edificios destruidos, una niebla muy espesa, y en algunos callejones cuerpos sin vida, unos ya con muestras claras de putrefacción, si eran personas con túnicas diferentes a la del color negro, nadie se atrevía a levantar el cuerpo por temor a tener represalias en contra de sus vidas, había hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, viejos, incluso niños pero lo que daba más escalofríos es que se encontraban muchos cuerpos de jóvenes de entre 17 y 25 años, sin ropa o si tenían algo de suerte tapadas un poco, pero casi ninguna se encontraba así, en su mayoría se encontraban con rastros de sangre en todo su cuerpo y con los ojos abiertos con la mirada ya sin vida pero con una clara muestra de suplica en ellos.

En ese momento tres figuras encapuchadas con túnicas de colores oscuros, caminaban sigilosamente… es más no se escuchaba ningún ruido parecía como si las tres figuras simplemente flotaran por encima del suelo.

-Que estupidez, venir por estos lugares. –dijo suavemente la persona del centro.

-Es la única oportunidad que tenemos, no empieces a decir tus tonterías de niña boba. –dijo una voz un poco más dura.

-Ya tranquilas, sino harán que nos descubran. –dijo una tercera voz en un susurro.

-En si¿a que venimos por estos lugares?, si nos hallan nos matan. –dijo la primera voz.

-No seas miedosa Red. –dijo la segunda voz.

-A callar, Red, Dark. –demando la tercera voz.

-No te pongas histérica Yellow. –dijo divertida Dark.

-Tú no cambias, siempre tomándote las cosas a la ligera. –gruño Yellow.

-Entonces¿A dónde se supone que debemos ir? –preguntó Red.

-Tiempo. –susurro Yellow.

-¿Entonces esta cerca? –preguntó alegre Red pero en un susurro.

-Claro, necesitamos tiempo, y se por mis fuentes que el templo esta por aquí. –dijo Yellow.

No notaron como la tercera chica iba rezagada, algo no andaba bien, ella lo sentía, sus sentidos estaban en alerta y de pronto comprendió. UNA TRAMPA.

-Al suelo. –ordenó con voz dura.

Un rayo de color rojo se dirigió a las tres, Red y Yellow se habían agachado pero Dark simplemente lo esquivo y con una agilidad sorprendente se acerco al sujeto en cuestión y sacando una daga de sus ropas le corto la yugular.

-Andando. –apremió la muchacha y comenzó a correr.

Las otras dos al ver que la chica las adelantaba la siguieron, y de pronto escucharon como venían detrás de ellas lo que parecía un mar de oscuridad, sus capas negras y sus mascaras blancas los delataban. ERAN MORTIFAGOS.

Comenzaron a lanzarles rayos de diferentes colores, que las tres chicas apenas y podían esquivar, después de todo, eran muchos más y ellas no querían enfrascarse en una batalla… no tenían tiempo para eso.

-¿en donde se encuentra? –preguntó jadeante Red, esta su túnica era de color azul marino su mascara era de color rojo oscuro.

-No lo se, no pude averiguarlo. –dijo Yellow, su túnica de terciopelo era de color vino, en su rostro se encontraba una mascara pero de color dorado.

-Vamos, no será tan difícil, simplemente debemos sentir la energía la puedo sentir pero no se si los mortífagos también, debemos ser cuidadosas, yo las guiare. –se ofreció Dark, su túnica era de color verde oscuro al igual que su mascara, lo que la hacia diferente es que en lugar de ser de terciopelo, la túnica era de seda.

La muchacha era un poco baja que el resto de ellas, pero había algo que la distinguía de las otras y no solo era su túnica, pero ese "algo" no era comprensible a simple vista.

Minutos después, el trío de muchachas simplemente llego a un lugar aun más desolado pero a pesar de que el miedo y la incertidumbre se hicieron presentes en los ojos de las otras dos muchachas siguieron a su guía.

Bajaron una escalinata y en el centro descubrieron un reloj antiguo… un reloj de sol.

-_El tempus_. –susurraron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, este es el templo que hemos estado esperando. –dijo Red asumiendo su papel de líder de inmediato ante la molestia de su compañera Dark.

-Bien, chicas colóquense alrededor del reloj, quiero que piensen en la persona que desean ver y yo arreglare lo demás. –dijo Red.

En silencio las otras dos chicas se colocaron en posición y pusieron su mano derecha encima del reloj, las tres se miraban con determinación, después de todo tenían una misión que cumplir.

Debían ser valientes, por sus padres, por aquellos que creyeron en ellas, las tres eran guerreras increíbles, pero sabían que necesitaban tiempo y eso era algo que no tenían en ese momento, por lo que sus padres habían tomado esa decisión, irían en un viaje en el tiempo y se encontrarían con unas personas especiales, pero para ello tuvieron que dejar todo atrás y emprender un viaje en el cual aprenderían grandes cosas.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó a correr y solo cerraron los ojos, sabían lo que debían hacer concentrarse en una persona que significase algo para ellas todo lo demás ya estaba colocado, el día, el mes y el año; todo estaba listo.

Yellow comenzó a pensar en su "loca" madre, su madre, todo lo físico lo saco a ella pero lo mental salió a su adorado padre, por lo que siempre era centrada pero a veces le daban sus arranques.

Red comenzó a pensar en su "poderoso" padre, ella se parecía a su padre físicamente pero su mentalidad salió mezclada de su padre y su madre, sabía que no podía ir con su madre puesto que todavía no era el momento, sin duda se asustarían si llegaba diciendo de quien era hija sobre todo al ver su apariencia.

Dark… ella se imagino en primera instancia a su madre, la imagino como era de joven y con una sonrisa en los ojos y en la boca y no como era ahora una mujer hecha y derecha pero con un velo de tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza provocada por su padre… "_padre_" pensó en ese momento ¿Cómo sería el realmente?, solo había escuchado relatos acerca de su persona, no todos favorables, pero en verdad ella hubiese querido conocerlo, si no fuera por ese maldito desgraciado del padre de Red… Dark lo culpaba de las desgracias de su familia y fue precisamente el padre de Red quien de primera instancia dijo que todas ellas debían ir sin importar que ella no deseara dejar a su madre sola y menos con "ese" pero lo primero era lo primero…

Aunque ese pensamiento fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión y en lugar de concentrarse en su madre lo hizo en… su padre, ella sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso pero era su única opción si deseaba por lo menos cambiar algo.

En cuanto sintieron un jalón no pudieron agarrarse correctamente del reloj y todas salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones, y finalmente tocaron tierra firme… cayeron en diferentes direcciones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yellow comenzó a despertarse cuando escucho un ruido, se puso en alerta pero se relajo al ver que era su compañera Red.

-Yellow, que bueno que estas bien. –dijo Red ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Hay que buscarlos lo más pronto posible, debemos hacer el primer contacto ahora. –dijo Yellow.

-Lo se, pero que bueno que te encontré, la verdad caí algo lejos de aquí, algo muy raro. –declaro Red.

-¿En donde esta Dark?

-Debe estar rastreando la zona ya la conoces, como es de desconfiada y de desesperada, nunca nos espera. –bufó enfadada Red.

-Es cierto, bueno hay que nosotros también rastrearla, luego la buscamos.

-Escucha, se oyen ruidos extraños.

Y en efecto parecían como golpes sordos, como si fuera una pelea y algunas "maldiciones" y ellas como buenas samaritanas que eran su instinto les decían que debían ayudar.

Primero observar la situación, después identificar a los buenos, tres golpear hasta que huyan los malos y por ultimo preguntar, bueno aunque lo que primero hacían Red y Yellow era golpear y luego preguntar y al último analizar.

Observaron a varios chicos en total eran cinco, la verdad se miraban muy jóvenes para estar peleando así aunque como iban perdiendo era comprensible su edad, eran unos novatos o aficionados como solía llamarlos ellas dos ya que Dark no solía decir nada sobre ellos, prefería el silencio y ellas preferían su silencio ya que cuando hablaba parecía una loca recién escapada del manicomio.

-Hay que ayudarlos ahora. –dijo Yellow mientras corría hacia ellos.

Ambas chicas al llegar repartieron patadas a diestra y siniestra a los que tenían mascaras plateada y los alejaban de los chicos, pero no paso desapercibido para ambas muchachas que un chico de pelo negro se colocaba enfrente de los demás en gesto protector y ellas prefirieron no tomarle importancia y alejaron a los enmascarados de los jóvenes y estos como los atacaron por sorpresa no tuvieron otra opción más que huir.

Satisfechas ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta dando su cara frente a los muchachos.

-Tuvieron suerte, esos parecían dispuestos a matarlos. –dijo Yellow.

-Así es, por cierto ¿Qué deseaban con ustedes? –preguntó Red.

Los cinco chicos aun estaban sin habla ¿Quiénes eran esas dos chicas?

-¿Quiénes son y que quieres? –dijo de inmediato el pelinegro.

Ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, al comprobar quienes eran, sabían que hacer el primer contacto era muy importante, aunque aun así fue un impacto muy fuerte ver a sus "jóvenes padres".

-Yo soy Red Ángel Love, llámenme Red. –se presentó la muchacha mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando al descubierto su mascara.

-Soy Yellow Ángel Love, llámenme Yellow, me alegra dar con ustedes jóvenes… quisiera hablar con Remus Lupin o algún miembro importante en la Orden del Fénix, tenemos algo para ellos. –dijo la chica quitándose la capucha.

-¿Por qué dicen nombres clave?, no creo que sus padres le hayan puesto así. –dijo Hermione Granger muy perspicazmente.

Ambas chicas sonrieron al ver eso recordaban a la mujer pero nada que ver con la jovencita que ahora los miraba con recelo.

-Para proteger nuestra identidad, se las diremos cuando entremos en la base de la Orden. –dijo Red.

-¿Y quien dice que van a entrar? –preguntó desafiante Ronald.

-Nosotras sabemos donde esta, solo les estamos comunicando lo que vamos a hacer. –dijo desafiante Red.

-Disculpen a mi compañera. –dijo Yellow mirando reprobatoriamente a su amiga. –pero es que la verdad nos urge es un caso de vida o muerte y te concierne a ti "elegido".

Los chicos al notar las voces de las muchachas, y sin saber por que las llevaron hasta donde estaba el escondite de la Orden del fénix, lo que no supieron es que ellas implemente no dejaban de verlos embelesadas.

-Vamos muchachos, no tienen por que estar tan tristes. –dijo Yellow alegremente.

-Yellow, reprime el carácter de tu madre ahora, no estamos para tus tontos juegos. –dijo Red.

-Con mi madre ni te metas, bien sabes que me molesta. –dijo Yellow.

Los chicos no hicieron nada y al entrar lo hicieron con cuidado, a decir verdad la orden estaba en junta por lo que decidieron interferir, al parecer lo que esas chicas tuvieran que decir parecía algo de gran importancia.

-Oh Harry, cariño, que bueno que estas bien no debieron salir así. –dijo la Señora Wesley abrazando a uno por uno con lagrimas en los ojos.

-La próxima vez que deseen salir deben avisar a alguien de la orden no deben estas solos y menos tu Harry. –dijo Remus Lupin mientras los demás adultos los miraban con reproche por su negligencia.

Los cinco muchachos estaban avergonzados, a decir verdad tanto Ron como Luna sintieron un llamado extraño y salieron como en trance por lo que los otros los siguieron pero no iban a decir algo así por lo que prefirieron quedarse callados.

-No los regañen, en realidad fue nuestra culpa. –dijo Yellow queriendo arreglarlo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –la voz de Ojoloco Moody retumbo en toda la estancia.

-Mi nombre en este momento no tiene importancia llámenme Red.

-Yo soy Yellow y creo que con nuestras apariencias todo quedara un poco más claro. –y cuando se disponía a quitarse la mascara.

-No Yellow, no lo hagas debemos hacer que confíen en nosotros sin llegar a ese extremo. –dijo Red claramente.

-No Red, quiero que confíen en mi plenamente y se que en cuanto sepan quien es mi madre nos apoyaran y a ti también en cuanto sepan quien es tu padre, solo eso revelaremos. –dijo Yellow y se quito la mascara.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, frente a ellos Se encontraba una versión más joven de Luna Lovegood.

-De acuerdo. –refunfuño Red y también se la quito.

Y la sorpresa no se quedo ahí puesto que la chica parecía toda una Wesley de los pies a la cabeza pero en femenino.

Las muchachas instaron a todos a sentarse ya que la noticia que les iban a dar sería muy fuerte y la chica que se parecía a Luna comenzó a hablar seriamente.

-Nosotras venimos de un tiempo en el futuro algo lejano… el mundo esta en guerra debido a la mente enferma de Lord Voldemort… el cual quiere conquistar el mundo y según el, de purificarlo de toda impureza sobre la faz de este planeta, mi madre y los miembros de la Orden pensaron que nosotros debíamos intentar una forma de venir al pasado y entrenar al "elegido" nosotras por nuestra familia y debido a algo extraño nuestra sangre es muy poderosa y somos quienes más le hacemos frente a los mortífagos; al hallar el templo nosotros pensamos en una persona yo pensé en mi madre y Red pensó en su padre, es por ello que solo ellos sintieron el llamado". –en ese momento la chica se detuvo al ver la cara de los presentes.

-¿Cómo que son muy poderosas? –preguntó Moody.

-Mira aurorcito, lo único que debes saber es que Yellow y yo venimos a ayudarlos aun a costa de tal vez no regresar nunca a nuestro tiempo, somos las más poderosas tanto físicamente como mentalmente por la rara combinación en nuestros genes ¿entendido?, yo soy la líder. –dijo presuntuosamente Red.

-Deberías tranquilizarte Red, no te des esos aires, -la muchacha los miro como diciendo que la disculparan por su compañera. –Por favor confíen en nosotras, sino el futuro del que venimos se volverá realidad.

-¿Y como es ese futuro? –preguntó Harry.

Yellow al ver al "elegido" frente a ella se entristeció un poco.

-La mayoría de los edificios están destruidos en el mundo mágico, el mundo muggle también ha sufrido pero no tanto, hemos logrado dejar la guerra solo en nuestro mundo pero a costa de muchas vidas, y que todos los lugares totalmente mágicos de alrededor del mundo sean destruidos por proteger a los muggles, en las calles siempre hay cadáveres que nadie se atreve a levantar si son del lado del "bien"…

-¿Por qué dices bien y no lado de la luz? –interrumpió Ronald.

Yellow lo miro enfadada y le respondió. –Por que la historia me ha enseñado que el supuesto lado de la "luz" también puede tener algo maligno y que el lado de la "oscuridad" puede esconder un alma noble, es por ello que yo los llamo Bien y mal. –dijo ella.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso? –preguntó Red. –nunca me comentaste eso.

-Tu tienes los ideales de tu familia, y yo tengo los de mi familia, bien sabes que hasta hace poco todos nos volvimos a reunir después de no vernos, mi manera de pensar cambio a raíz de una… historia. –dijo Yellow.

-Vamos no creerás todo lo que te dijo Dark ¿verdad? –dijo enojada la chica. –bien sabes que aun no entiendo por que tuvo que venir ella no es como nosotras, eso esta claro.

-¿Quién es Dark? –preguntó Hermione.

-Una tonta presumida, la verdad ni siquiera se donde cayó. –dijo cabezota ella.

-¿Solo por que su padre fue Slytherin?, bien sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver. –dijo Yellow colérica.

-Vaya, hasta que la niña de papi saca las garras. –dijo burlona Red. –si una persona es Slytherin su descendencia esta marcada a ser tan podrida como el.

-A veces eres tan insoportable. –dijo Yellow.

-Disculpa pero si esa chica "Dark" es descendientes de Slytherin¿Por qué vino con ustedes? –preguntó Lupin.

-Por su madre, ella la obligo a venir, ella no quería dejarla desprotegida, su padre murió en… bueno realmente no se como murió o si realmente esta muerto. –dijo Yellow.

-Eso es extraño. –dijo Moody.

-¿Y que harán con su, aehm "amiga"? –dijo Mcgonagall.

-Ella nos encontrara a nosotras, no se preocupen, haber tenido que vivir como vivió ella la hizo toda un superviviente. –dijo con una sonrisa Yellow.

-Entonces, dijiste que prácticamente, Voldemort esta reinando ¿y donde quedo yo? –pregunto Harry pensando que a lo mejor murió.

-Tú estás con la resistencia, eres el principal líder, a decir verdad tú fuiste quien me comenzó a entrenar cuando era pequeña en cuanto te diste cuenta de mi potencial. –dijo Yellow.

-Vaya ¿y soy buen maestro?

-El mejor. –respondió con una sonrisa la chica pero su semblante cambió y comenzó a hablar otra vez. –ustedes deben saber que no siempre los que son enemigos marcados son todos sus enemigos, deben ver en sus corazones y prácticamente seguir sus instintos, nosotras las "herederas" estaremos como un apoyo, no intervendremos en varios eventos pues es prácticamente parte de la historia y otros si los modificaremos, pero de una cosa si es segura, derrotaremos a Voldemort de una vez y para siempre. –declaro la chica a lo que todos los presentes sonrieron al ver la determinación en alguien tan joven.

-Bueno ya que van a quedarse, les preparare algo para cenar. –dijo la señora Wesley y de inmediato todos los demás adultos comenzaron a dispersarse, aun estaban algo turbados por lo que la chica les acababa de contar.

-Oye ¿y cuantos años tienes? –preguntó Ginny a Red.

-Tengo 19 años. –contestó ella.

-Vaya, eres más joven que yo, tengo 22 años. –contestó Ginny.

-Pues yo tengo 18 años. –dijo con una sonrisa Yellow.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa declaración.

-¿Y en cuantos años te tengo más o menos? –preguntó Luna, a decir verdad la chica desde que salio de la escuela dejo su mundo de fantasía para ser una muchacha muy trabajadora y orgullosa, ese aire de loco desapareció de su rostro, su pelo antes con aspecto sucio era brillante y siempre lo llevaba agarrado en una trenza, era como si al recién salir de Hogwarts había recibido de lleno en la situación en la que realmente se encontraban todos a su alrededor.

-No puedo revelarlo, sino puede que no nazca. –dijo Yellow con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, aunque… ¿has odio hablar de los duendecillos del azúcar? –preguntó ella, aunque muchas veces volvía a ser la Luna de antes.

-Si, me creerás que dicen que… -y esas dos se dedicaron a su platica.

-Otra vez le llego la loquera. –dijo con fastidio Red.

-Oye como que eres un poco gruñona. increíble eres como yo o ¿saliste a tu madre? –preguntó Ron en un intento por saber quien era la madre de esa chica y si era cierta castaña que se encontraba a su lado.

-Salí a ti, toda una Wesley, aunque debes en cuando tengo los arranques de mi madre, pero nada que no se pueda curar con una buena dosis de risa. –dijo la chica mientras sonreía pensando en su madre.

-Bueno, me alegra que no perdieras nada a los Wesley. –dijo Ron algo rojo.

-No entiendo por que no quieren revelarnos quien es con quien, después de todo tal vez y ayude. –dijo Hermione.

-No, creéme que no. –dijo de inmediato Yellow. –mi padre… creo que eso lo tomo por sorpresa y quiero ver como pasa por si solo. –terminó con una sonrisa muy grande la chica.

-Esta con sus locas ideas. –suspiro Red en signo de derrota.

-Chicos es hora de cenar. –gritó la señora Wesley.

Todos los muchachos fueron de inmediato, aunque claro los primeros en llegar fueron Ron y esa chica Red para risa de los otros jóvenes y de los adultos presentes.

Mientras ellos cenaban tranquilamente, en otro sitió se estaba llevando a cabo una peligrosa situación para todos en ese tiempo.

Una chica desmayada se encontraba siendo llevada en brazos por alguien con capucha de color negro.

-¿Para que llevamos a esta humana con nuestro señor? –preguntó quien la llevaba.

-No seas estupido, la muchacha se encontraba cerca de la base, debe tener un gran poder si logro atravesar todas esas barrera, nuestro señor querrá asegurarse que la muchacha no llegue a representar un peligro para el. –dijo el otro ser mirando con fastidio a su compañero.

Poco después ambos encapuchados llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña, parecía abandonada y entraron, en su interior se encontraba completamente vació, pero de un momento a otro simplemente fueron transportados a otro sitio.

Se encontraban en un gran salón, lo primero que lograron ver fue a tres personas encadenadas a la pared, con pinta de estar semi-inconscientes y no lejos de el se encontraban dos seres encapuchados con su vista en una pequeña mesa mientras que en el resto del salón se encontraban otros como ellos. Mortífagos, aunque claro no eran los únicos, había distintas criaturas.

-Se tardaron demasiado. –reclamo uno de los encapuchados.

Los otros no respondieron sino que tiraron a la muchacha a un lado de los prisioneros y se arrodillaron y besaron los bordes de la túnica del otro encapuchado.

-¿Saben que si no me complace su respuesta serán terriblemente castigados¿Cierto? –preguntó sepulcralmente el hombre y cuando alzo la vista lo primero que se noto fueron un par de ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Mi señor… -empezó el mortífago con sumo respeto. –hallamos a esta humana, en las cercanías de la base, tal parece que tiene un gran poder…

-¿Tal parece? –preguntó Lord Voldemort fríamente.

-Señor, solo alguien con suficientes poderes, podría haber traspasado todas esas defensas.

-¿Solo ella se encontraba? –preguntó algo interesado el señor oscuro y se acerco a la muchacha la cual seguía inconsciente.

-Si mi señor. –dijeron ambos mortífagos aun en arrodillados.

-Avery, Nott, encadénenla, más tarde me ocupare de ella, todos los demás retirense excepto mi circulo interno, AHORA. –dijo el Lord mientras se daba vuelta para proseguir con el plan.

Los dos mencionados se levantaron rápidamente para encadenar a la muchacha, la cual no profirió ninguna clase de sonido y de inmediato se colocaron alrededor de una mesa rectangular que apareció y se sentaron mientras que el Lord tomo asiento en un cómodo trono.

-Bien, a mi a llegado información que la Orden, esta teniendo graves problemas en encontrar aliados, por lo que será de gran utilidad que ahora mismo vayamos eliminando a los opositores aunque sean "civiles", sino nos sirven debemos matarlos.

El Lord comenzó a decir el plan que traía en mente para que sus "leales" mortífagos lo llevaran a cabo.

Lo que nadie noto sin embargo es que un par de ojos ocultos bajo una mascara comenzaban a abrirse y escuchar de inmediato lo que estaban hablando y sin poder contenerse hablo.

-ESE… es el plan más estupido que he oído en toda mi vida. –dijo la muchacha.

-Como te atreves a cuestionar la sabiduría en batalla de nuestro señor, simple humana. –gritó Bellatrix.

-Dígame "Señor. –la chica dijo esa palabra con un muy marcado tono de burla. -¿Están ustedes jugando con algún grupo?, por que la verdad su conversación me parece de los más absurda.

Todos los mortífagos se quedaron perplejos ¿Qué era absurda su conversación?, esas palabras eran muy comunes para los magos al menos… que no fuera bruja.

-Eres una simple muggle, así que no nos sirves te mataremos. –dijo Bellatrix apuntando con su varita a la joven.

-¿Yo muggle?, no me hagas reír, no soy ninguna _nigen_, no me ofendas que me puedo poner brava. –la muchacha dijo esto con una gran socarronería.

-Maldita. –dijo enfurecida la mortífaga y avanzo decidida a acabar con la muchacha.

-Bella, aléjate de ella, tal parece que es una bruja. –dijo el Lord mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

-¿Quién eres?, parece que no sabes de la guerra. –dijo el Lord y en cuanto supo que la muchacha lo miraba aun con la mascara, procedió a internarse en su mente… pero Oh sorpresa se encontró con un muro muy poderoso que le impedía la entrada a la mente de esta chica.

-Creo que ¿veo sorpresa en sus ojos "señor"? –dijo con burla muy marcada en cada una de sus palabras.

-Veo que sabes Oclumancia, no debes ser alguien común, pareces muy joven. –dijo el señor oscuro.

-No, nadie en mi familia es alguien común. –declaro ella pero continuo hablando. –por si no lo sabe… y estoy segura que no lo sabe su táctica de combate esta sumamente errónea, "señor".

-Como te atreves a decir que nuestro señor se equivoca, el es el mejor estratega de todos los tiempos. –dijo Avery.

-Claro y por eso pierde frente a un niñato. –dijo ella irónica.

-Veo que sabes muchas cosas niña. –dijo interesado Voldemort.

-Y yo veo que usted es un idiota. –dijo ella resuelta.

Voldemort le lanzo una maldición pero para su sorpresa un escudo protegió a la muchacha y la maldición le dio a uno de sus mortífagos el cual comenzó a revolcarse del dolor, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Vaya al parecer la niña sabe defenderse. –dijo con una mueca torcida Voldemort.

-Y tal parece que tú "Tom", sabes de magia. –dijo con burla la chica.

-¿Cómo osaste llamarme? –preguntó colérico.

-Tom… por que ese es tu nombre ¿no es así?, lo vi en tu mente, en tu pasado para ser más exacto. –dijo la chica tranquilamente.

Voldemort no pudo soportar tanta desfachatez por lo que le lanzo una cruciatus, lo que no contaba era que la muchacha simplemente se tensaría, no emitiría ningún sonido, ni se convulsionaría como los demás.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? –preguntó con desagrado y sorpresa Bellatrix.

-Vaya, que fácil es sorprenderlos la verdad me sorprende que no hayan podido acabar con ustedes. –dijo la chica con voz tenue.

-A callar esperpento. –dijo Bella.

-Tú no me mandas idiota. –dijo ella.

-Pues mas te vale que me obedezcas por que si no serán tus ultimas palabras. –declaro la mortífaga.

-Huy que miedo. –se burlo la muchacha. –anda ven atacame¿o tienes miedo de que una "niña" te venza? –preguntó burlonamente.

-Ya lo verás niñata…

-A callar las dos AHORA MISMO. –gritó el lord y se acerco a la muchacha y la agarro de los cabellos y le alzo la cara, iba dispuesto a quitarle la mascara cuando de pronto se alejo.

-Vaya, tal parece que Voldi no sabe de esta clase de hechizos. –canturreo burlona la chica.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Voldemort al ver que no podía utilizar métodos convencionales para sacarle la verdad, bueno convencionales para el, como tortura, amenazas etc.

-¿De verdad quieres saber quien soy? –preguntó la chica con voz dulce y entre tímida y sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, me interesas. –respondió el Lord con falsa dulzura, al parecer había encontrado el punto débil de la muchacha "preocupación por ella"

-Soy un simple ser, que vive en un gran universo, en una de sus múltiples realidades y dimensiones, heredera de una gran familia, primogénita de un gran hombre y una gran mujer. –dijo la chica con voz soñadora, eso al lord no le decía nada y comenzaba a impacientarse, pero necesitaba saber quien era esa chica. -y que no te diré quienes son ¿acaso me crees tan idiota como para decírtelo?, dios eras más imbecil de lo que creí. –dijo la chica con socarronería.

-Ataquenla ahora. –ordenó Lord Voldemort a sus mortígafos quienes de inmediato obedecieron a la orden dada.

Sin embargo ninguna de esas maldiciones alcanzó a tocar a la chica.

-Voldi, Voldi, mira te propongo un trato… -dijo la chica con voz malévola.

-Si me interesa tal vez te suelte.

-Me soltaras, lo que te propondré es tan jugoso que ni siquiera tú te resistirás a esto.

-Vaya, sabes como llamar mi atención muchacha.

-Te ayudo con tus estrategias, peleo a tu lado, gano batallas por ti, entreno a tus mortífagos, pero con una condición… -dijo la muchacha mirando directamente al Lord.

Todos los presentes estaban anonadados¿esa chica ayudarlos con las batallas?, era una cría, los mortífagos estaban con tremendas muecas de burla que aun con las mascaras era difíciles de ocultar.

-¿Y como se supone que confiare en ti?

-No Voldi, no confiaras en mi… tu no confías en nadie, así eres tu, pero si algo me hace diferente al resto de los Slytherin es que yo si cumplo lo que prometo.

-¿Cuál es tu condición?

-Como sabes Voldi, entre en tu mente, y si, si lo hice, pude ver que estos son traidores, los dejaras a mi cargo, yo me encargare de ellos, a mi no me gustan los traidores y aparte podría aburrirme aquí, quiero que me los des. –aclaro la chica.

-Vaya, al fin alguien con visión ¿y cual es tu nombre "NIÑA"?

-Me llaman Dark o D3. –repuso ella con tranquilidad.

-¿D3¿y eso por que? –preguntó Bellatrix.

-Por DARK DEVIL DEAD. –dijo la muchacha macabramente.

-Excelente, creo que no necesito decirte el nombre de tus victimas ¿no es así Dark? –preguntó malévolamente Voldemort.

-No. –dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba una vez libre de los grilletes de las cadenas. –Son Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson y por supuesto no hay que olvidar al "orgullo" de Slytherin Draco Malfoy. –dijo la chica burlonamente.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**_Bien aquí estoy con otro fic, como ven este promete, por cierto les digo que no se dejen llevar por la primera impresion de las chicas, son mas de lo que aparentan y no son lo que realmente quieren dar a creer o por lo menos no todas._**

**_Por cierto las parejas no estan definidas así que pueden mandar sus votos para ver quien queda con quien, ya saben el trio de oro, Ginny, Luna y la triada de plata. jejejeje. en total son cuatro parejas así que voten por su favorita (vaya ya me sono a comercial)_**

**_Si tienen alguna duda manden un review o un mensaje privado y con gusto las respondere, así mismo si sospechan algo un mensaje privado y les juro que les dire si estan cerca o no de la verdadera trama, que aunque se las puse aun es muy superficial_**

**_Chao_**

**_ATTE. D.A.L._**


	2. Enfrentamientos y verdades

_**Bien este es el resumen al completo, bueno resulta que tres chicas del futuro llegan al tiempo de nuestros chicos, diciéndoles que están en peligro que modificaran parte de la historia para no tener el futuro que ellas tienen, lo que no contaban es que una de ellas no concuerda con las otras de estar sin hacer nada así que en lugar de ir con los de la orden se une a Voldemort, estas tres chicas tienen poderes extraordinarios aunque también tienen motivos ocultos, saben que las relaciones entre sus padres se dieron precisamente por cosas de la guerra así que lo que tienen que hacer es que ellos se enamoren pero también acabar con Voldemort, cuando Dark las "traiciona" ellas saben que no podrán solas así que mandan por otros tres chicos del futuro, complicando un poco más las cosas por que la relación de Dark con todos no es muy buena precisamente por sus orígenes, aunque al final todos descubren la verdad sobre toda la familia de la chica y sorprende a todos con quien es realmente su madre y por lo que ella es el objeto de una vieja maldición beneficiosa para uno de los dos bandos…**_

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -2**_

_**ENFRENTAMIENTOS Y VERDADES**_

Mientras que ese pacto se daba, en el cuartel general de La Orden todos los que se habían quedado para cenar comían muy relajadamente, mientras se despojaban de sus túnicas, dejando ver unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos jersey muy ajustados de cuello de diferentes colores ambas chicas Red y Yellow estaban internamente maravilladas, pues no importaba que estuvieran en guerra, parecía que podían aun ser personas sin preocupaciones, o por lo menos eso les dieron a entender, cuando se peleaban por cosas tan triviales como "Oye deja esa papa yo la vi primero", "deja en paz a tu hermano", "no griten en la mesa, coman sin rechistar" "mama no quiero comer, no tengo hambre" y demás cosas por el estilo, al parecer las cosas si que eran muy diferentes en su época.

-¿Y como es que Voldemort sobrevivió tantos años? –preguntó de pronto Moody, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

-Simple, encontró un hechizo que lo rejuveneció hasta sus años veinteañeros, donde tiene mucho esplendor por lo que en nuestro tiempo es mas joven o por lo menos en apariencia que Harry Potter. –explico de inmediato sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de ello Red a lo que Yellow le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras la miraba asesinamente.

-No tenías que decirlo así, no debemos revelar más de la cuenta. –le regaño.

-Pero no debías pegarme, eres una bruta temperamental. –le recriminó Red.

-Vamos, no peleen y mejor sigan diciendo. –dijo Moody.

-Bien… ya que esta bruta abrió su bocota les tendré que decir algo. –dijo Yellow mientras sus ojos azules resplandecieron con un toque extraño, un color diferente al de sus iris al ver a su compañera.

-Bueno, como les dijo Red, Voldemort. –a esta parte varios se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre incluida Red. –Encontró un hechizo, su cuerpo se rejuveneció pero su poder y conocimientos no mermaron, ahora se presentaba a casi todos los ataques que se realizaba… La orden siempre que podía los detenían pero los mortífagos se multiplican rápidamente, aparecen hasta debajo de las piedras.

-¿Y como aparecen debajo de las piedras?, digo no creo que quepan. –dijo Ron algo confundido y algunos presentes no pudieron sino rodar los ojos ante tal comentario.

-Es un simple dicho muggle… como iba diciendo, en el futuro cuenta con una gran ejercito de criaturas mágicas, y tenebrosas lo bueno es que contamos con la ayuda de los "cazadores".

-¿Cazadores? –preguntó casi la mayoría pues no sabían que eran esas cosas.

-Si, cazadores… Son humanos que al nacer tienen habilidades algo diferentes a los demás, tienen una gran agilidad, fuerza superior… excelentes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo aparte de que pueden convertir casi todo en una arma… pero las células de los cazadores no despiertan hasta que tienen 20 años por lo menos y siempre son por parejas… hombre-mujer, para que se den apoyo entre si –dijo Red muy animada.

-¿Y por que tan contenta nos dices eso? –preguntó Tonks.

-Por que mi prometido es un cazador por lo tanto estoy completamente segura que yo también lo soy, aunque dicen que los poderes de un cazador no despiertan hasta que son "completamente" necesarios y como aun no los necesito no han despertado pero lo se por que soy un poco más poderosa que el resto aunque no he terminado mi entrenamiento. –dijo orgullosa.

-Lo que quiere decir Red, es que el hecho de ser un cazador es un gran privilegió… hum… el hijo de Harry Potter es un cazador, sus poderes despertaron a los 19 años cuando casi mataban a su madre y por ellos lograron salir con vida, a decir verdad es algo fascinante de ver… todo ese despliegue de energía.

-Vaya, entonces no son un mito, a decir verdad leí algo sobre ellos aunque no me gustaría conocer uno. –dijo Hermione Granger mirando a las chicas.

-¿Y por que no Hermione?, debe ser algo fantástico de ver y el hijo de Harry es uno. –dijo Ron alegre.

Entonces después de lo dicho por el pelirrojo todos se dieron cuenta de algo… la chica había dicho que el cazador era su prometido.

-¿Mi hijo es tu prometido? –preguntó algo azorado Harry al ver como iba vestida la chica.

-Bueno no oficialmente… pero si, escuche a mi padre y a tu yo del futuro hablando de ello pero que esperarían a que se terminara la guerra. –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque esa noticia no le cayó bien a dos chicas sobretodo por que era la primera vez que la escuchaban, una pelirroja y una rubia.

"Si ella esta comprometida con el hijo de Harry, significa que yo no me case con el, puesto que ellos dos serían primos… no puede ser" –prensó Ginny con desesperación y de sus ojos comenzaron a abrillantarse y decidió salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Idiota, ahora con tus tonterías has revelado cosas de más. –chilló con indignación la rubia y solo la pelirroja logro distinguir la furia de esos ojos.

-Lo siento, se me escapo…

-Ya que, eso lo arreglaremos después. –suspiro la chica. -¿algo más que deseen saber?

-Si, ¿Por qué Hermione dijo que no le gustaría conocer a un cazador?, eso no lo entendí. –dijo Harry.

-Por que los que son cazadores no suelen pasar de los 27 años, puesto que mueren. –dijo Hermione en el acto.

-Así es, pero salvan muchas vidas y cuando mueren suelen salvar miles de vidas. –dijo Yellow algo triste.

-Eso es terrible, saber que no pasaras de los 30 años. –dijo Tonks asustada.

-Así es, pero mi pichoncito sabe que puede ayudar muchísimo a su padre. –dijo Red.

-Deja de llamarlo pichoncito, bien sabes que lo detesta. –dijo Yellow enojada.

-Pues a mi no me dice nada, así que no te metas en nuestra relación. –dijo Red.

-Ahora si me colmaste la paciencia, ¿crees que no se lo que intentas hacer?, quieres revelarles la verdad para poder cambiar el transcurso… no sabemos que repercusiones pueden tener en nuestro tiempo. –dijo enojada Yellow.

Red iba a protestar pero un extraño y potente sonido de una de las muñecas de la rubia las detuvo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Así es, creo que los conoces bien. –dijo Voldemort.

-Solo hay que saber ver sus rostros para saber la clase de alimañas que pueden llegar a ser. –dijo Dark.

-Veo que eres toda una Slytherin. –dijo Bellatrix acercándose a la chica.

-No querida… no me compares a ti, soy mejor que una Slytherin. –repuso la chica con superioridad.

-Como te atreves niñata. –dijo colérica la mortifaga y la apunto con su varita.

Pero la no se quedo de brazos cruzados, de inmediato saco la suya y la hechizo haciendo que la mortífaga cayera hasta el otro extremo de la estancia y se golpeara la cabeza con tal magnitud que la dejo inconsciente.

-No me provoquen, que eso les quede muy claro, a mi poco me interesa que les suceda yo solo vine por algo y mi objetivo es lo más importante, no me detendré por idiotas como ustedes. –dijo la chica con voz congelante.

-Al parecer, eres una de mis mejores adquisiones, eres una caja de sorpresas. –dijo Voldemort.

-Solo dime donde estarán mis aposentos, quiero uno con recamara propia, tres celdas y que tenga su propio laboratorio de pociones, biblioteca y sala de entrenamientos, y se muy bien que tienes una Voldi. –dijo la chica.

-Así es, son tuyas claro… siempre y cuando cumplas tu parte del trato.

-No te preocupes, me convertiré en la peor pesadilla de mi enemigo. –dijo la chica enigmáticamente y se dispuso a quitar las argollas de los tres chicos y a desmayarlos.

-Vaya, al parecer Potter tiene las de perder. –dijo Voldemort mientras miraba como la chica hacia levitar los tres cuerpos y se los llevaba a lo que serían sus aposentos.

-Que no te quede ninguna duda Voldi… por cierto también quiero a Snapy, me vendría bien algo de trabajo extra. –dijo la chica con una graciosa voz.

-Me temo que no, el es muy leal a mi. –replicó Voldemort.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo deseaba torturar?, yo solo dije que lo quería para mi, quiero entrenarlo. –repuso la muchacha.

-Me parece bien. –dijo Voldemort, "Así Snape me mantendrá informado de lo que hace esta niña, no confió en ella"

-Excelente, vamos Snapy, quiero que me lleves a mi aposentos yo no conozco aquí. –dijo Dark.

Snape no pudo objetar nada, habían hecho el cambio como si él fuera un simple objeto por lo que solo guió a la muchacha.

-Por cierto Dark, mañana será tu iniciación, ¿Por qué no creerás que te irías así como así? ¿Verdad? –dijo Voldemort con una burla muy marcada.

-No, ya esta preparada… Mi lord Voldi. –dijo ella con una inclinación burlona a lo mismo que su voz y se marcho.

Después de ello Snape la llevó a las habitaciones que el Lord había dispuesto para las chicas, y ella depósito a los tres inconscientes muchachos en distintas celdas que por lo menos tenían camas y a Snape le dijo o mejor dicho le ordeno que podía marcharse que ella le llamaría.

Y cuando se fue, le hizo un hechizo de silencio e impasibilador a la puerta, transformo la habitación en un oscuro bosque, se abrió su túnica quedando simplemente en su ropa por supuesto toda de negro y de su muñeca extrajo un pequeño brazalete y lo apunto a una pared.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ya era hora. –dijo esta, mientras se acercaba a una pared Ginny bajaba puesto que había escuchado el extraño sonido.

-¿En donde demonios estas? –preguntó Red en cuanto una pequeña imagen apareció en una de las paredes hacia donde estaba apuntando el extraño brazalete.

-Pues ni idea… a decir verdad no conozco nada de por aquí, bien saben que yo no conozco nada de Inglaterra ni Escocia. –gruñó una muchacha con una capucha y una mascara completa que a diferencia de las otras dos esta tapaban hasta sus ojos y tenía unas extrañas marcas alrededor de las mejillas.

-Pues que inútil eres, debiste investigarlo por tu cuenta, ni creas que iremos por ti, arreglártelas como puedas. –dijo Red a la muchacha con superioridad.

-Cada día te pareces al imbecil de tu padre y a la idiota de tu madre. –dijo la chica con fastidio.

-Mira estupida, no te metas con mi familia. –dijo encabritada Red acercándose a la imagen.

-Ya cállense las dos… Dark ¿en donde estas? –preguntó Yellow enojada.

"Así que esa chica es Dark" –pensaron los presentes casi al mismo tiempo.

-Quien sabe, no se cuanto me tome llegar a Londres, ya vere que haré… por lo menos lograron hacer el primer contacto e hicieron que confiaran en ustedes. –dijo la chica.

-¿Y como sabes si confiamos en ellas? –gruño Moody acercándose con cuidado a la imagen.

-Simple, si ellas están sin mascaras y aun están en la base es que confían en ellas por dios no nací ayer, digo el diablo sabe mas por viejo que por diablo. –repuso la muchacha con socarronería.

-Vaya deducción tan…

-¿Simple, rápida?, vamos hasta un troll podía haberlo supuesto, bien espero que no hayan tenido algún inconveniente. –dijo con voz de obviedad Dark.

-A decir verdad, revelamos algunas cosas del futuro sin desearlo… se nos escapo. –argumento atropelladamente Yellow intentando arreglarlo.

Todos los miraron con sorpresa, esa chica ¿acaso le tenía miedo a la enmascarada?

-No importa Yellow, no te preocupes por las estupideces que cometa Red, en cuanto llegue a este lugar y con lo que me han dicho confirmaron mis sospechas… nada de lo que hagamos cambiara nuestro futuro.

-¿QQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? –gritó Red totalmente fuera de si.

-¿Cómo?, ¿quieres decir que esto estaba premeditado y que aun nada de lo que hicimos valió la pena? –dijo con desazón Yellow.

-Yo no he dicho eso… me refiero a que viajamos a otra dimensión paralela a la nuestra, es decir que apenas el tiempo va corriendo aquí por lo que podemos hacer otras cosas, pero escúchenme bien NO POR ESO VAMOS A REVELAR TODO LO QUE SEPAN, podemos cambiar el transcurso y si ustedes quieren nacer hagan algo pero **_NO_** Y REPITO **_NO_** REVELEN NADA ¿entendieron?

-Por supuesto, me alegro que podamos ayudar en algo a esta dimensión. –dijo Yellow contenta.

-Como digas serpiente, yo nunca cambiaria a mi bella e inteligente madre por nada del mundo y si tengo que hacer que mis padres estén encerrados hasta que confiesen sus sentimientos lo haré. –declaro mirando malévolamente a Ron el cual solo trago un poco de saliva.

-Solo tu crees que tu madre es inteligente… es solo una tonta digo fijarse en un hombre que… -empezó Dark.

-Pues por lo menos mi padre no es una asquerosa serpiente traidora a los suyos. –gritó Red.

-¿Y tu madre es toda un monada no? –preguntó sarcástica Dark mientras se notaba que estaba enojada.

-Más bella que tu estupida madre si… -dijo superiormente, aunque después puso una mirada muy malvada mientras se llevaba un dedo a la mejilla y hacía como si pensara algo muy detenidamente. –mira que tus padres son tal para cual, incluso me atrevería a decir que solo estaban juntos por que se revolcaban y como son tan idiotas no se protegían y tu madre se embarazo de ti. –gritó al final con furia la pelirroja, su rostro estaba igual que su cabello.

-Una palabra… una palabra sobre mi madre y el día que nos encontremos no la cuentas Red, ye te lo advertí solo dame una razón y soy capaz de matarte. –gritó furica Dark mientras colocaba sus manos en señal de ataque.

-No lo creo, tú eres tan cobarde como tus padres, nunca te atreverías a matar a alguien, no tienes el suficiente valor. –declaro Red.

Todos los presentes, se quedaron sin habla por la cantidad de insultos que se dedicaban ambas muchachas, aunque a decir verdad si la chica era una Slytherin era algo normal… Sobre todo cuando la pelirroja era una Wesley e hija del Wesley menos paciente de todos.

-YA BASTA LAS DOS, DEJEN SUS RENCILLAS PARA OTRA OCASIÓN, DARK EN CUANTO PUEDAS VENTE AL CUARTEL Y TU RED DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI TUVIERAS CINCO AÑOS, POR MERLIN. –gritó Yellow totalmente furiosa.

-Por la diosa Gea, si por mí fuera no iría al cuartel pero tenemos una misión, pero algo si te digo Red, cuídate por que no creo que estés tan segura aunque tu papi se encuentre en ese lugar te protegerá todo el tiempo… recuerda que mi especialidad es moverme con toda sigilidad. –dijo la chica con voz malévola.

-Vamos, Dark, espero que vengas pronto… recuerda que nosotras no sabemos todo eso de las "herederas". –dijo Yellow mientras la imagen desaparecía poco a poco.

-Tu tienes toda la información en tu brazalete… si lo deseas puedes decirles incluso lo de el otro trío pero utiliza el nombre del progenitor al que se parece… eso es todo, descansa Yellow ahora que no tienes por que preocuparte. –dijo Dark.

Después de que la imagen desapareció la rubia solo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Cielos… no importa que tanto hable con ella… nunca me he acostumbrado a su frialdad de ver las cosas. –murmuro aunque aun audiblemente la rubia.

-Vamos, si siempre que la hemos visto dos cosas son seguras… 1. -siempre es así de fría y sarcástica, aparte de patética y 2. -siempre lleva puesta la mascara… como si no supiéramos que es para ocultar cicatrices, todos tenemos cicatrices por las batallas y el hecho de que ella tenga demuestra que en el campo de batalla es una mala oponente. –dijo de mala manera Red.

-No lo se… Red hay algo que no te he dicho… -la rubia esquivo la mirada de la pelirroja. –Dark fue quien derroto a todo ese batallón de mortífagos que nos… o mejor dicho me atacaron en la entrada de Hogsmeade. –la rubia se estremeció al recordar la batalla.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Una chica Rubia se encontraba corriendo, mientas intentaba encontrar a alguna persona aun con vida y en caso de moribunda acabar con su agonía, de su rostro blanco se encontraban algunos arañazos uno muy profundo en su mejilla derecha._

_-Vamos, se que aun queda gente viva. –murmuro ella._

_-Valla al parecer tenemos a una cría con nosotros que honor. –dijo arrastrando las palabras una mujer._

_-Vaya Bulstrode, no sabía que para ganar un duelo tenías que encontrar gente más joven que tu. –dijo ácidamente la rubia._

_-A callar, mestiza. –ordenó la mortífaga._

_-Joder, ¿Qué no se saben otra orden?, siempre me dicen lo mismo. –dijo ella con voz molestas mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente._

_La mortífaga no respondió sino que le envió una maldición que la chica a duras penas y pudo esquivar, mientras la mujer atacaba ella solo se defendía… estaba buscando una manera de escapar pero sus esperanzas comenzaron a morir al observar como siete mortífagos más se acercaban hacia donde ella se encontraba._

_-"Maldición no podré salir con vida de aquí". –pensó la chica._

_Pero un encapuchado de más salió en su defensa, y mato con gran agilidad a la mayoría de los mortífagos, lo extraño es que en ningún momento hizo uso de su varita, todo con lo que atacaba eran armas blancas._

_Los mortífagos al ver esto, y mirando que con la nueva intrusión tenían las de perder se desaparecieron del lugar… La rubia se dejo caer con cansancio._

_-Arriba. –gruño la voz de una mujer. –que no vez que aun hay rezagados no debes bajar la guardia. –la obligo casi a levantarse y a andar con ella._

_-¿Quién eres? –preguntó la chica rubia._

_-Llámame Dark._

**END FLASH BACK**

-No puede Ser… LE DEBES LA VIDA A ESA SERPIENTE. –gritó con enfado Red.

-No es para tanto, ella misma dijo que no le quedaba otra opción, que no podíamos permitirnos otra baja. –dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto aunque claro el relato lo contó a grandes rasgos no dijo como la chica había acabado con algunos mortífagos.

-En serio, la loquera de tu madre se te pego a ti… mira que agradecerle a una serpiente… es algo completamente indigno. –dijo la chica.

-Mira Red… que no se te olvide que tengo el genio de mi padre… si algo he aprendido es que no es bueno molestarlo puesto que cuando explota es un cabezota y yo igual, así que te agradecería que me dejaras tranquila. –dijo la chica aunque claro había sacado su varita y le apunto con ella en el cuello.

-Buenas noches que descanse, yo tengo mucho sueño… -se despidió la rubia mientras subía, la señora Wesley fue detrás de ella para que se acomodara en alguna de las habitaciones.

Cuando Yellow se marcho todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que parecía estar en estado de shock.

-Disculpa ¿su padre es un Slytherin? –preguntó Hermione con algo de curiosidad y mirando perspicazmente a Luna.

-No para nada, aunque como dije sus arranques son algo extraños… la verdad tiene razón no debí haberme salido de control lo siento… pero es que aun no me acostumbro a todo esto. –dijo Red mientras los miraba a todos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lupin.

-Algunos son tan diferentes a como los recuerdo, el ambiente es muy distinto… otros están muertos, aun no se como Yellow puede soportarlo. –dijo abatida Red.

-¿Qué es eso de "LAS HEREDERAS"? –preguntó Moody sin prestarle atención a lo de que varios de ellos estaban muertos.

-Yo solo se lo esencial, a decir verdad creo que Yellow es la que sabe más de eso… Se dice cuando la tierra los necesitan aparecen seis guerreros… cuatro de ellos manejan un elemento cada uno, el quinto maneja las esencias de los seres vivos y la naturaleza y el sexto maneja de los muertos y cosas sobrenaturales.

-¿Y quienes se suponen que son los HEREDEROS?

-Tres chicos mas, Yellow y yo… Algunos creen que Dark es una de nosotros, pero la verdad no lo creo, no tiene madera para esto a diferencia de ella, nosotros cinco nos hemos entrenado desde la mas tierna edad, conocemos muchas técnicas de combate, nuestros respectivos progenitores se encargaron de hacernos ver la gravedad de la situación desde chicos y por lo que escuche la madre de Dark en cuanto su esposo fue capturados huyo de la batalla negándose a pelear y haciendo que Dark viviera en un mundo de fantasía, bueno hasta hace poco que decidió regresar, creo que la unida razón por la que no ha muerto es por que es muy escurridiza como toda Slytherin. –explicó la chica.

-¿Cómo es que se les escoge?

-No tengo ni idea, por lo que dije Yellow es la que más sabe… ahora si me disculpan quisiera dormir un poco, mañana les diremos con más detalles todo.

Dicho esto la pelirroja se encamino hacia los dormitorios y poco a poco los demás se fueron ya sea a sus respectivas casas o alguna de las muchas habitaciones que se encontraban ahí.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, la mayoría se encontraba aun somnolienta por lo que fue toda una sorpresa al ver que las dos chicas se encontraban en la cocina, la rubia se encontraba ayudando a la señora Wesley mientras que la pelirroja se encontraba mirando una la revista "corazón de bruja".

-Buenos días dormilones. –saludo la pelirroja sin dejar de leer.

-Buenos días. –contestaron algo sorprendidos, la chica ni siquiera había levantado la vista de la revista.

-Vaya, que bueno que se han despertado, vengan siéntense el desayuno ya esta listo. –anunció alegre la rubia.

Todos los adolescentes se encontraban desayunando, bueno los jóvenes puesto que todos estaban en la veintena de años.

-Ahora si podrían decirnos todo lo que saben de "los Herederos". –dijo Hermione mirando a la rubia.

-Siempre al punto señora… digo señorita Granger. –Yellow se mordió la lengua había estado a punto de decir algo inoportuno.

-Llámame Hermione.

-bien, se dice que cada vez que una guerra con magnitud apocalíptica se cierna sobre la tierra… en el momento en que no haya posible solución los Herederos despertaran… son seis, agua, tierra, viento, fuego… esos son los elementales… para que un ser vivo controle un elemento necesita de un gran poder sobre todo los de la tierra y el fuego son de los más peligrosos… aunque no tanto como los otros dos herederos… uno controla la naturaleza, lo vivo por así decirlo pero aun así el más peligroso es el que controla lo muerto por que controla el mundo espiritual o místico… algo que ni siquiera los magos han logrado entender aun después de los siglos.

-Vaya… eso si que es algo grande. –opinó Luna. –aunque esa leyenda yo ya la conocía y si bien dicen que los Herederos en realidad son escogidos desde el nacimiento… tienen un tatuaje como prueba… el problema es que este solo será visible cuando sus poderes despiertan por completo. –dijo la rubia.

-Así es… a decir verdad tu madre fuiste la que nos dio esta información. –dijo Yellow con una sonrisa.

Aunque ese tiempo de relajación se vio turbado cuando Remus Lupin apareció en el cuartel.

-Hay un ataque en el Londres muggle. –anunció.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de cortar la comunicación la chica simplemente se quito la mascara dejando ver un rostro pálido, delicado y sus ojos marcados con un gran cansancio como el de alguien que ha visto mucho y aun así desea vivir.

-Vaya… será más fácil de engañarlos de lo que creí… la segunda parte de mi plan comenzara por la mañana, debo hacer creer que Voldemort es la mente detrás de estos ataques no creo que me convenga que esos se enteren aun. –murmuro la muchacha.

-Como desearía poder estar sin pelear… desde que tengo memoria siempre han sido entrenamientos… me alegra que mi madre haya creado esa fachada y que mi padrino y mi maestro no hayan dicho nada a nadie. –la chica sonrió de una manera muy torcida.

-bien creo que lo mejor será que me duerma… mañana le diré a Voldi de mi plan.

Cuando se empezó a escuchar ruido la chica se levanto rápidamente y se coloco la mascara a decir verdad no le convenía que alguien mirara sus rasgos y comenzara a relacionar.

Cuando estuvo lista, se fijo en que sus "prisioneros" estuvieran todavía dormidos… para no levantar sospechas los ato y se marcho de la habitación.

Cuando llego a la cámara principal… miro como todos los siervos de Voldemort se encontraban ahí.

-Vaya… mi nueva adquisición ha llegado… espero que tengas ya un plan… sino me temo que habrá que tomar medidas drásticas. –dijo Voldemort, a decir verdad el ser esperaba que la chica no tuviera ningún plan, deseaba poder castigarla puesto que no le gustaba para nada el mote que le puso.

-Por supuesto que si Voldi-chan, pero para ello tienes que matar a 7 hombres primero… debes traer sus cuerpos aquí para que piensen que estén desaparecidos. –dijo la chica con gran convicción.

-¿Y para que queremos que piensen que están desaparecidos en lugar de muertos? –inquirió Bellatrix.

-Por que querida… estos son muggles… antes de que me repliques te diré que son los mejores estrategas de toda Europa, si piensan que están desaparecidos… la orden pensara que Voldemort los quiere para las estrategias… así no pensaran nunca que yo los ayudo… si me descubren me temo que no habrá grandes posibilidades… como yo otras dos llegaron pero ellas apoyan al lado de la "Luz". –dijo con burla la muchacha.

-¿Así que llegaron otras dos como tu? –preguntó interesado el Lord.

-Así es… nuestras opiniones son totalmente distintas, y lo que me refiero es que si saben que soy yo… pondrán una estrategia que me temo les hará tomar medidas desesperadas como el hecho de que ellas entren en batalla y no es por nada por lo menos una de ellas tiene un nivel mas alto que el de tus mortífagos… necesito que me dejen por lo menos entrenar a los mortis antes de que se den cuenta que yo me encuentro aquí. –explicó la muchacha.

-Vaya, ya pensaba que había en ti algo de Gryffindor. –se burlo Voldemort.

-no me ofendas "Voldi-chan". –dijo la muchacha con burla. –por cierto ponme la marca ahora, tengo que ir en este ataque y no me servirá de nada si no estoy marcada.

Voldemort ante esto no pudo evitar pensar que la mocosa tenía un gran potencial oscuro… Cuando le puso la marca no hizo ningún sonido ni se retorció por el dolor… todo lo contrario a los mortífagos presentes aun cuando ellos eran mayores.

-Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?, 20 talvez 25. –inquirió Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, había salido de la cárcel poco tiempo después de año y medio que fue lo que les costo a todos los mortífagos capturados ganarles a todos los aurores que se encontraban ahí.

-Tengo 17 años señor. –dijo con solemnidad la muchacha, la mayoría se sorprendió más que por la edad de la muchacha, fue el cambio de actitud ante Lucius… puesto que con todos los mortífagos que había hablado les había lastimado el orgullo por su forma de hablar… y esa muestra de respeto era una ganancia que el Lord no creyó posible.

-"Tal parece que puedo tener a Lucius a mi lado un poco más de tiempo". –pensó el Lord.

-Vaya, eres muy joven mocosa. –dijo Bellatrix.

-La sabiduría no viene de la mano que la edad… pero si la belleza ¿no es así Bellatrix? –preguntó con socarronería la chica.

-Vaya, espero que me digas tu plan Dark… AHORA. –ordenó el señor oscuro.

-Así es señor… después de que tus sirvientes vayan por esto sujetos. –le entrego siete pergaminos con muchos datos.

-Muy bien… Bellatrix haz lo que dijo Dark y regresen en por lo menos una hora no quiero que armen jaleo no quiero que los estupidos de la Orden o los idiotas del ministerio los observen, por cierto Lucius quiero que tu te quedes.

Cuando los mortifagos se retiraron el Lord hizo que Lucius se acercara a el y a la muchacha.

-¿Y bien cual es el plan?

-Atacaremos un barrio muggle importante… en lugar de puebluchos, esto alertara al primer ministro y al resto de Europa… lo haremos ver como un ataque terrorista… será tan masivo que ni los Aurores y los de la orden sabrán a donde mirar… Los siete que capturaran son ajedrecistas… cuidando se enteren de ellos pensaran lo que dije hace rato, ja como si Lord Voldemort necesitara la ayuda simples muggles o _nigens_. –dio la muchacha.

-¿Qué son _nigens_? –preguntó Lucius sin poder contenerse… no fue castigado por que el Lord también tenía curiosidad por saber que era esa palabra pero nunca lo admitiría.

-_Nigens_, son seres que no tienen nada de poder mágico o espiritual… por decir a un muggle puede transferirse magia mediante un hechizo pero a un _nigen_ no es decir que los que conocen como muggles o la mayoría son simples nigen pero los que si son muggles es donde su descendencia alguno u la siguiente generación tendrá magia… lo que nos lleva a los hijos de muggles. –explico la chica.

-Vaya… interesante información ¿y hay alguna manera de saber cuales son cada cosa? –preguntó interesado el Lord oscuro.

-No, no se puede… bueno sigamos a lo que si nos importa, como ven este será el patrón que utilizaremos… -en un gran mapa hizo el numero de ataques, las posiciones el tiempo que les llevaría y el patrón que utilizarían, el Lord se maravilla internamente al parecer había dado con la llave para su victoria sobre el mundo mágico.

Poco después sus mortífagos regresaron los muggles, y el Lord sonrió con satisfacción.

-Llego la hora del ataque, prepárense.

-¿A esta hora?, es un suicidio. –dijo espantado uno de los mortífagos.

Enseguida cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, lo que les extraño a todos es que no era una cruciatus, era otra maldición.

-¿Osas poner en tela de juicio mis planes?, simple mortal… mis planes nunca han fallado estoy segura cuando digo que yo he tenido más victorias que tu peleas en tu deplorable existencia… espero que a la próxima no te reveles no suelo ser muy paciente. –la chica se acerco al mortífago caído y sin más lo pateo pero con una fuerza sorprendente que se desplazo un metro para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Alguien más duda de mi plan? –preguntó la chica con falsa dulzura.

-Vaya, primera vez que mis mortífagos se quedan sin habla por causa de alguien que no soy yo. –dijo Voldemort.

-Creo que es hora del ataque, iré con el primer grupo y después me uniré al de en medio y al ultimo… será una gran experiencia. –dijo con una falsa alegría mientras que se alejaba de los mortífagos.

-Serán los mismos grupos de siempre, auque ahora cada grupo se dividirá a la mitad, es iré dando indicaciones. –dijo Lucius mientras miraba a la chica irse.

-"¿Quien era realmente esa chica y por que se sintió de pronto entre orgulloso y triste al ver como se comportaba?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno como fue el cumple de una amiga, y vio el borrador de la historia (Junto con lo que llevo del capitulo que sigue) le dije que como parte del regalo le dije que podia escoger una de las parejas.**

**Pues ella escogio la de….**

**Harry-Luna**

**Por lo que las otras decidi que se quedarian asi:**

**Draco-Hermione**

**Ginny-Blaise**

**Pansy-Ron**

**Pero de como acaben eso si falta tiempo puesto que los tres primeros van a ser por presentaciones y planteamiento de la historia, en el cuarto les adelanto que van aparecer miembros del ED, y un personaje poco esperado (creo).**

**Bueno eso si dejen review y ya falta poco para que actualize llevo como la mitad.**


	3. Nuevos aliados

_**Bien este es el resumen a la mitad de la historia por lo menos, bueno resulta que tres chicas del futuro llegan al tiempo de nuestros chicos, diciéndoles que están en peligro que modificaran parte de la historia para no tener el futuro que ellas tienen, lo que no contaban es que una de ellas no concuerda con las otras de estar sin hacer nada así que en lugar de ir con los de la orden se une a Voldemort, estas tres chicas tienen poderes extraordinarios aunque también tienen motivos ocultos, saben que las relaciones entre sus padres se dieron precisamente por cosas de la guerra así que lo que tienen que hacer es que ellos se enamoren pero también acabar con Voldemort, cuando Dark las "traiciona" ellas saben que no podrán solas así que mandan por otros tres chicos del futuro, complicando un poco más las cosas por que la relación de Dark con todos no es muy buena precisamente por sus orígenes, aunque al final todos descubren la verdad sobre toda la familia de la chica y sorprende a todos con quien es realmente su madre y por lo que ella es el objeto de una vieja maldición beneficiosa para uno de los dos bandos…**_

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -3**_

_**NUEVOS ALIADOS**_

Después de que Lupin entrara a la estancia, los adultos presentes se levantaron de inmediato dejando a los más jóvenes atrás.

Cuando los chicos se disponían a levantarse Lupin los freno.

-No chicos, ahora solo los miembros más veteranos estarán en batalla, no creo que sea la gran cosa, debe ser otro intento de crear caos. –dijo el hombre tranquilamente mientras se marchaba.

-No puede ser, aun no nos dejan participar en la peleas. –refunfuño Ron mientras se sentaba enojado.

-Vamos que tu solo por que no tienes opción me dejas ir a batalla, a decir verdad solo tengo un año yendo a misiones. –dijo Red con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero sigo diciendo que aun eres muy joven. –dijo Hermione Granger seriamente.

-Naah, para nosotros llegar a la edad de 18 años es toda una proeza y pues con diecinueve debería estar ya casada y con un hijo por si se llegase a necesitar, pero heme aquí como toda una luchadora. –la chica rió alegremente.

-Pero sigues siendo una adolescente que solo piensa en chicos. –dijo con una mueca Yellow.

-Bueno que pelee por mi vida no significa que no siga siendo una chica. –repuso seriamente Red.

-Bueno no importa, Red acompáñame necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. –dijo Yellow marchándose de ahí con la chica detrás.

Los jóvenes pudieron escuchar como la puerta del cuartel se abría y se cerraba de nuevo.

-¿Qué les parece las chicas? –preguntó de inmediato Ginny.

-Tal parece que dicen la verdad… aunque no estoy segura. –repuso Luna.

-No lo se, se me hace muy sospechoso que de pronto lleguen diciendo eso y que no tenga reparo alguno en decirnos esas cosas, por lo menos si yo viajara al pasado no diría nada que pudiese alterar el tiempo ¿Qué tal si no nazco? –dijo Hermione.

-Ese es un buen punto… pero ellas nos dijeron que venían aquí para cambiar el futuro… creo que eso es lo más lógico. –dijo Harry.

-¿Entonces por que aun nos ocultan cosas? –preguntó desafiante Hermione.

-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en ellas? –preguntó Luna.

-Pues no… la verdad no me gusto como se llevan sobre todo esa chica Dark y Red. –dijo Hermione.

-Si se nota que su padre es Slytherin esa es la única razón por la cual no se llevaría con una Wesley. –dijo Ginny.

-Pero si están aquí con una misión ¿no deberían dejar sus diferencias de lado? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Tu te llevarías bien con Malfoy o Parkinson? –preguntó Ginny.

-Haría el intento. –contestó la castaña.

-Yo no, por mi que se pudrieran en donde se encontraran. –dijo Ron.

-En serio Ronald ¿eres o te haces? –preguntó muy enfadada Hermione y se marcho.

Todos se quedaron mirando con malas caras al pelirrojo el cual solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y mostrarse confuso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La castaña se encontraba cerca del caldero chorreante, la verdad necesitaba despejarse… aun no sabía por que no podía confiar al cien por ciento en las chicas ¿acaso seria por que ninguna se presento como hija suya?, ¿acaso era su hija esa tal Red?, no supo por que pero no le gusto la idea.

No se fijo por donde iba y choco de frente con una chica la cual llevaba una pequeña bolsa pero que también iba distraída.

-Lo siento no me fije. –dijo Hermione.

-No fue mi culpa, ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo para recompensarte? –pregunto la chica.

Hermione alzo la vista y unos ojos grises le regresaron la mirada así como una cabellera rubia lacia con unas al parecer luces castañas, el rostro de la muchacha era fino.

-¿A cualquier extraño le invitas a tomar algo?

-Solo a una bruja que necesita hablar. –dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-¿Tu eres…?

-Claro, a decir verdad acabo de llegar de Francia, solo he estado en el mundo muggle pero no el mágico ¿irónico eh? –dijo alegre la chica mientras caminaba.

Llegaron aun café muy tranquilo, en una mesa algo apartada de las demás, se sentaron las dos muchachas.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –le preguntó la rubia.

-¿Por qué crees que me preocupa algo? –preguntó esquiva Hermione.

-Bueno, mi familia por parte de mi padre… siempre ha tenido dotes "adivinatorias", pero por alguna extraña razón se intensificaron conmigo, por lo que soy empatica, pero solo cuando el sentimiento es demasiado fuerte.

-No creo en la adivinación. –dijo de inmediato Hermione.

-Yo no digo que la adivinación sea exacta, sino que es una manera de conocer los diferentes caminos que te prepara el futuro, cual tomes es tu decisión y es así como forjamos nuestro propio destino, desde que nacemos se nos otorgan dones, si los desarrollamos o no es nuestra decisión, pero la mayoría de los "adivinadores" han olvidado esas enseñanzas y obligan a las personas a tomar el primer camino que ellos ven sin pararse a pensar cual es el mejor para esa persona. –dijo la chica.

-¿En verdad piensas así?

-Por supuesto, si no quieres no me digas nada, solo pude sentir que esta preocupada por algo pero no se el por que ¿que tal si me permites leerte la mano y echarte las cartas? así me dices si estoy en lo correcto o no. –propuso la chica.

-Por supuesto. –accedió Hermione y extendió su mano.

-Veamos, eres hija de muggles… A la edad de 11 años conociste a tus mejores amigos, uno es pelirrojo y el otro es pelinegro… desde que los conociste has estado en muchas aventuras… tu amigo de ojos verdes esta destinado a algo grande y lo sabes, tuviste un enemigo pero eso fue solo por los prejuicios, has estado al borde de la muerte infinidad de veces, en nombre de la amistad continuamente, eres fiel a tus ideales aunque varias veces no tienen un fundamento de verdad. –dijo la chica.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó confusa.

-Los elfos… si los observaras más de cerca, verás que ellos están felices, mientras los tratan con respeto… cuando no la lealtad de estas criaturas es incluso mayor que la de los humanos… nosotros los magos nos vamos olvidando cada vez más que los elfos tienen sentimientos… pero recuerda que no todos son así, y es por eso que los elfos son felices… son felices por que sienten el cariño y muchas veces respeto que los magos les tienen, es por eso que trabajan sin paga… espero que haya dado a conocer mi punto de vista y los hayas comprendido. –dijo la chica.

-Creo que tienes razón. –observó Hermione, comprendiendo al fin… ella nunca lo había visto de ese modo, se dejo llevar por dos casos de miles… ella nunca supo cuales eran las condiciones de los demás elfos o como los trataban.

-Dame la otra. –la castaña obedeció. –Este es tu posible futuro… En poco tiempo miraras al que podría ser el amor de tu vida, no digo que no lo conozcas ya, sino que te darás cuenta de quien es realmente, lo miraras diferente y lo conocerás como casi nadie a tenido oportunidad de verlo… esta en tu poder dejar que se vaya o se quede a tu lado… pero para ello debes olvidar viejas riñas infantiles que tuviste con el… se acercan momentos difíciles… pero la confianza será la clave de la victoria, pero me refiero a la confianza ciega.

-¿En serio eso me pasara?

-Es una vía… puedo echarte las cartas así sabré más o menos la apariencia de ese amor. –dijo la chica.

-Por favor.

La rubia le hecho el tarot a Hermione, a decir verdad a la castaña le intrigaba como era esa adivinación y ella después de terminar, se quedo observando largamente y saco una libretita y comenzó a dibujar.

-Esta es su mirada. –dijo la chica.

Hermione pudo observar una mirada que parecía desafiante, triste, melancólica y enamorada.

-Sus ojos son hermosos.

-Pero he ahí el meollo del asunto… esa mirada se encuentra escondida en otra y solo si la logras descubrir encontraras el amor verdadero. –le dibujo la otra y la castaña pudo observar una dura carente de emociones, la mirada de Ron parecía últimamente estar así… aunque también le recordó otra mirada… una mirada como el mercurio, del mismo color de la rubia que tenía enfrente.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella al ver que Hermione se le quedaba mirando.

-Nada, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien. –dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir… que tengas un buen día Hermione. –se despidió la chica y se iba a levantar cuando.

-Yo nunca te dije mí…

-En tu mano se encuentra tu nombre: Hermione Jane Granger, aunque talvez Hermione… -dejo el otro apellido en el aire. –no es mi deber develar cosas del futuro.

-¿Crees que deba confiar en estas personas?

-Claro que si, pude observar en las cartas que no tienen malas intenciones… es solo que debes encenderlas, son jóvenes y viajaron a un mundo que no es el suyo de cierta manera… están confundidas y asustadas, pero si de verdad quieres confiar en una, confía en la rubia al igual que su madre ellas a pesar de todo no se dejan llevar por sus emociones siempre, lo que las hace unas excelentes consejeras. –dijo la chica.

-Me gustaría que hubiese llegado una chica diciendo que era mi hija, no importa quien es el padre. –dijo la castaña de pronto. –así al menos sabría que sigo viva.

-¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu hija?

-No estoy del todo segura, me gustaría que fuera sana, inteligente, vivaz, que de todo por sus seres queridos, valiente, astuta, que no sea alborotadora, pero sobretodo que me quiera a mi y a su padre.

-¿Sabes?, casi me describes a mi. –dijo la chica sonriente mientras se iba dejando la imagen de los ojos en la mesa y el dinero para pagar el te. –por cierto "NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE"

-¿A que te refieres?

-Una persona… "NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE". –repitió y se marcho.

La castaña no supo por que pero eso encendió algo en su pecho… ¿orgullo tal vez?

Un poco más tranquila regreso a la base, aunque el dibujo de esos ojos lo llevaba muy bien guardado, aun no era el momento de comunicárselo a las demás chicas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al anochecer después de que pudieron parar el ataque de Voldemort, toda la orden estaba en la base… aunque esa vez Hermione no quiso participar y para su sorpresa tampoco Luna… Yellow no tuvo otra opción puesto que Red la obligo a salir de la habitación.

Cuando estaban en la habitación que compartían Ginny, Luna y Hermione, las tres se sentaron y Hermione estaba indecisa.

-Suéltalo ya. –dijo Luna.

-Es cierto, nos pones nerviosas, sabemos que tienes algo que decir. –dijo Yellow.

Hermione entonces recordó "pero si de verdad quieres confiar en una, confía en la rubia al igual que su madre ellas a pesar de todo no se dejan llevar por sus emociones siempre, lo que las hace unas excelentes consejeras" y fue lo que la obligo a decir las siguientes palabras.

-Si confió en ustedes Yellow… la verdad me encontré en la tarde con una chica, ella me dijo cual seria mi posible amor verdadero y me dijo cosas que hizo que le creyera, ella me dio un consejo. –musito Hermione.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó interesada Yellow.

-Hermione… tú no crees en la adivinación. –dijo Luna sorprendida.

-Esta chica no era una charlatana.

-Entonces viste a una verdadera bruja de las dimensiones. –dijo Yellow.

-¿Bruja de las dimensiones?

-Si, se dice que cada vez que un ser vivo realmente necesita un consejo… pero que de verdad lo necesita y no hay nadie para eso, aparece la bruja dimensional y le ayuda… aunque con un módico precio ¿Qué te pidió a cambio? –preguntó Yellow.

-Nada… me dio este dibujo. –les enseño a ambas rubias el dibujo.

-No puede ser… -murmuró Yellow.

-¿Que sucede? –preguntó interesada Luna.

-¿Cómo era esa chica?

-Era rubia, con luces castañas… piel nívea, porte elegante y ojos… grises ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione.

Yellow dibujo una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa que solo Luna percibió.

-Una empata. –respondió la chica.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ella dijo algo de eso…

-¿En donde la viste Hermione? –preguntó Luna.

-Fuera del Caldero Chorreante.

-Mamá, Hermione… por ahora nadie dirá nada de este acontecimiento… puesto que es muy importante, tal parece que tu destino realmente esta unido al de ese muchacho puesto que esta es la misma mirada del que fuera… o mejor dicho es el amor de tu vida en mi mundo. –dijo sonriente Yellow a lo que ambas muchachas se miraron sorprendidas y Hermione después de eso estaba decidida a que encontraría al dueño de esa mirada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que los ataques del Lord habían comenzado, al principio la mayoría de la orden pensó que solo estaría de mal humor… pero al ver la alarmante velocidad con la que sus mortífagos mejoraban en batalla, habían comenzado a ponerse más en serio cada vez que hubiera un ataque… el problema es que Voldemort al parecer sabía como poner en aprietos no solo a la Orden sino también al ministerio tanto de magia como al muggle… así como a los de los países cercanos.

Vaya si incluso el primer ministro Rufus Scrimgeour el cual en un principio había mostrado tanta arrogancia de que todo se encontraba bien, estaba desesperado puesto que le pidió ayuda al incompetente ex –ministro Fudge.

Desde que comenzaron esos ataques Voldemort había atacado no solo a todo el reino unido, sino también a Irlanda, parte de las costas de Francia como Rohan, Vaucelles, París, Ruán y Nantes.

También no solo había atacado de noche sino también de día… algo que nunca había hecho… los ataques durante la noche eran los peores puesto que ahí no aparecían los mortífagos sino que solo aparecían las criaturas que se encontraban de su lado… Bodaks, vampiros, dementores, arpías, gigantes, trolls, hombres lobos, barghest los cuales eran peores que los hombres lobos y para sorpresa y consternación de todos en el ultimo ataque habían logrado domar a un quimera y al parecer era un mortífago muy hábil puesto que les ordenaba a todas las criaturas lo que hicieran y estas obedecían sin rechistar.

-Demonios, no puedo creer que Voldemort haya podido aprender a tener unas tácticas tan productivas. –dijo Moody mirando los trece ataques que había producido el Lord oscuro.

-Yo no creo que haya sido así de fácil… ¿alguien a desaparecido últimamente? –preguntó Red.

-Si… fue el mismo día que comenzaron los ataques. –dijo Tonks dejándole a Moody siete papeles donde iban varios datos.

-Dios… esto no tiene ningún sentido. –dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-No puede ser. –Red cogió los papeles. –todos estos son ajedrecista muggles, con razón si ya decía yo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no era tan inteligente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con que sean ajedrecistas? –pregunto Lupin y ella noto como toda la orden la miraba… los únicos que no se encontraban ahí eran los jóvenes puesto que Yellow había decidido llevárselos para explicarles unos cuantos hechizos.

-Bueno… son grandes estrategas y si los tienen con la maldición imperios es normal que le sirvan a-ya-saben-quien y puesto que al menos que los contrarrestemos mucho me temo que perderemos la batalla. –dijo con molestia. –dios no me importaría si llegara Dark por lo menos tendríamos mas ayuda.

-¿Y para que quieres a esa tonta si nos tienes a nosotros? –preguntó una voz.

-Pichoncito. –grito alegre la pelirroja.

Todos se voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, eran tres y aunque a diferencia de las chicas que tenían mascaras completas ellos tenían antifaces y sus túnicas eran del mismo color que los mismos.

-Perdón por el retraso. –dijo uno de ellos. –llámenme Blue. –tenía el antifaz de color azul oscuro

-Yo soy Golden. –dijo uno con el antifaz de color como cobre.

-Y yo soy Light. –dijo el mas alto de los tres y portaba un antifaz de color blanco lo cual contrastaba mucho con sus ojos azules.

-Ellos son el otro trío… creo que ahora si ganaremos la guerra… ahora que mi pichoncito esta aquí. –la chica no noto la mueca que el ponía pero si noto como la separaba de el.

-¿En donde se encuentra Yellow? –preguntó el-. -¿Y por que no traes puesta la mascara?

-Acabo de llegar Light, y no la traemos por que hemos decidido revelar por lo menos quien es el progenitor al cual nos parecemos. –dijo Yellow que acababa de llegar con los jóvenes que miraban a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué no han hecho nada para cambiar el futuro? –preguntó con seriedad el muchacho.

-Claro que si. –dijo ofendida Red.

-Pero descubrimos que esta es otra realidad por lo que lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no afectara a nuestro mundo.

-ya me lo temía…

-Pero hemos decidido que si logramos derrotar a Voldemort en esta realidad sabremos como derrotarlo en la nuestra. –dijo Yellow.

-¿Y Dark? –preguntó Blue.

-No esta con nosotros… bien saben que ella no conoce Londres y aun no ha dado con nosotros y no queremos salir por si acaso. –dijo Yellow. –queremos ser las cartas ganadoras de la orden.

-Debes de estar de broma. –dijo Golden.

-No lo estamos. –dijo Red mirando al chico como retándolo.

-yo mismo vi como su madre y su padrino le decían como llegar al cuartel general y le enseñaban todo el Londres mágico y muggle. –dijo el.

Todos los presentes estaban en shock entonces ¿Por qué la chica dijo que no conocía Londres?, en eso Yellow se puso a ver todas las hojas de los ataques… ella no había estado presente en las reuniones por que como siempre Red la dejaba fuera por que ella era un año menor que ella… dios solo era un año.

Se le hizo interesante la formación de los ataques por lo que se le hizo divertido agarrar su varita poner un hechizo para que esta sirviera como un marcador y comenzar a rayar las hojas, se encontraba entretenida cuando…

-Deja esas hojas niña. –bramo Moody.

-Déjela, esta teniendo uno de sus ataques. –dijo el muchacho denominado Light.

-Pero esta rayando las hojas de los ataques. –dijo consternado Moody.

-Entonces no dirá quien es el autor de estos. –dijo con seguridad el joven.

-Ya esta. –dijo triunfalmente la chica. –mira Light letras. –la chica le enseño las hojas como una niña pequeña y todos notaron que sus ojos no eran de color azul sino de un verde esmeralda y de la nada volvieron a ser azules. –Dios ¿Por qué todos me miran raro?

-Acaba de tener otro de tus ataques. –dijo el chico.

-Oh, ¿y que averigüe?

-Eso lo vamos a ver.

Dispusieron las hojas por toda la mesa y al principio no les decía nada, solo eran 13 letras.

-Es mala suerte y mal augurio. –dijeron al mismo tiempo Yellow y Luna.

-Veamos si los ponemos en orden. –dijo Moody.

-No puede ser… -empezó a decir uno de los chicos.

-Esa bruja… -dijo enfadada la chica.

-¿Que sucede? –preguntó Lupin y todos los demás no entendían, bien era un nombre a decir verdad 3 letras.

"DARK DEVIL DEAD"

-Esa bruja de Dark, se unió a… -dijo la chica enojada y empezó a maldecir como marinero.

-No puede ser… ella no. –dijo Yellow con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry.

-Dark nos ha traicionado. –dijo Light mientras miraba al chico.

-Light, creo que nos deberíamos presentar y poner nuestras ideas en orden. –dijo Blue.

-Bien, por favor todos siéntense… se que Yellow y Red les habrán comunicado varias cosas pero nosotros les diremos otras. –dijo el chico y en ese momento se quito el antifaz y aunque ya se lo esperaban no pudieron evitar sorprenderse el era igual a Harry Potter solo que sus ojos eran de un azul cielo muy claro.

-Bien creo que empiezo yo… aunque creo que no hace falta soy el hijo de Harry Potter… me pueden llamar Light.

-Yo soy el hijo de Ginny Wesley, me pueden llamar Blue. –el chico se quito el antifaz dejando ver sus ojos cafés y el pelo rojo como todo Wesley.

El tercero no dijo nada… simplemente observaba a sus compañeros.

-Chicos no creo que sea una buena idea que yo les diga aun quien es mi madre. –dijo el muchacho.

-Es cierto, bueno mejor explicamos todo primero y luego dices tu identidad. –dijo Blue.

-Bien… Como saben nosotros venimos de una realidad alterna… Voldemort sigue con vida, nosotros lo repelemos lo que podemos, los muggles aun no se dan cuenta de la guerra…

-Pero aquí si, todo el mundo lo sabe tanto el mágico como el muggle. –gritó Moody.

-Todo por culpa de de Dark… aunque no entiendo como logro hacer todo eso… no creo que sea muy inteligente. –dijo Red.

-Me temo que ahí te equivocas Red. –dijo Golden con resignación.

-¿De que hablan?

-Que ella es muy inteligente y astuta. –dijo Blue con voz cansada.

-Lo que quieren decir ellos es que cuando ustedes se marcharon… nosotros expresamos nuestra inquietud de que Dark no fuera un estorbo y saben lo que hicieron los adultos. –dijo con incredulidad Golden.

-¿Qué hicieron? –preguntaron a coro Red y Yellow.

-Reírse. –dijo Blue.

-No puede ser. –dijo sorprendida Red.

-Pues lo hicieron… según ellos el hecho de que Dark estuviera con ustedes era lo que iba a decidir la victoria de la guerra… también nos enteramos que… ella fue la que hizo la mayoría de los planes que se han utilizado todos estos años en olas batallas… desde que ella tiene 11 años fue admitida en las reuniones… claro que sin el consentimiento de su madre, a decir verdad mi padre y su padrino se encargaban de decirle los pormenores y ella les daba estrategias. –dijo con disgusto Light.

-Eso es imposible… mi padre ni siquiera me dejaba entrar a esas reuniones por que mi madre nunca quería. –gritó Red furiosa.

-Pues ella al parecer siempre ha gozado de un lugar privilegiado dentro de la orden pues al parecer que ella les diera estrategias era un misterio para todos excepto mi padre y su padrino… -Light sonrió al decir lo siguiente. –debiste ver como miraba su madre a mi padre, incluso lo persiguió con varita en mano por haber dejado que su "bebe" se enterara de cosas de guerra. –dijo con burla.

-Pero no podemos estar cien por ciento seguros de que realmente sea ella… puede ser una coincidencia. –dijo Yellow que no se atrevía a creerlo todavía.

-Tengo un hechizo para poder ver lo que ella hace solo que consume mucha magia… durara unos pocos minutos… Yellow dame tu brazalete. –ordenó Light.

La muchacha se lo dio y el chico dijo unas palabras en otro idioma y el brazalete comenzó a brillar y lo dirigió a la pared… Enseguida se visualizo una chica que caminaba tranquilamente.

_-Por kami… este lugar esta totalmente sucio. –replicó la chica molesta._

_-Creo que el polvo debería ser el último de tus preocupaciones mocosa. –dijo Bellatrix._

_-Y dale con lo de mocosa, Trix ¿Cuándo aprenderás que me debes llamar Dark?_

_-¿Trix? –preguntó confusa la mortífaga._

_-Pues claro… no puedo llamarte Bella por que de eso no tienes nada "TRIX". –dijo al chica con sorna._

_-Maldita mocosa igualada, soy tu superior que no se te olvide._

_-Ahí te equivocas Trix, yo estoy en la gracia de Voldi-chan, si yo le insinuara que eres una desertora estoy completamente segura de que te mataría sin dudarlo. –dijo la chica burlona._

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? el Lord esta impaciente. –preguntó uno de los mortífagos._

_-¿Qué onda Voldi-kun? –gritó socarronamente la chica mientras caminaba con gran confianza._

_-Llegas tarde mocosa. –dijo molesto el Lord._

_-Huy que humos ya casate. –dijo la chica._

_-Vuelve a decir un comentario como ese y no la cuentas. –dijo furioso._

_-Mira a mi no me vengas con esos cuentos… sabes que no me afectan tus maldiciones y si quieres que te siga ayudando más vale que te vayas serenando._

_-Abres de nuevo la boca y caes muerta en este instante. –gritó con fuerza Voldemort._

_-…_

_-Vaya al parecer nuestro señor al fin consiguió domar a la fierecilla. –rió Bellatrix._

_Pero una fuerza invisible la golpeo haciendo que se diera contra la pared más cercana varias veces, hasta que cayó inconsciente._

_-Dark, deja de utilizar tu magia y dime tu siguiente movimiento. –ordenó Voldemort._

_-…_

_-¿Qué no me escuchaste mocosa del demonio?_

_-Tú me dijiste que me callara. –dijo inocentemente la chica._

_Voldemort se desespero y le mando una maldición a la muchacha ante la sorpresa de los que observaban la escena tanto mortífagos como miembros de la orden en el cuartel general._

_Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el hecho de que la chica esquivo fácilmente el rayo y le dio uno al Lord pero pequeño._

_-Esto fue solo una advertencia Voldemort. –dijo con voz fría. –yo bien te dije que solo tengo en mente mi misión y te dije que te ayudaría siempre y cuando no molestaras a mis prisioneros y me dieras a mi pupilo ¿acaso lo has hecho?, me temo que no… y te digo que ya me esta colmando la paciencia, un paso en falso y te juro que aquí mueres. –dijo fríamente y se marcho._

La imagen en ese momento se desvaneció y todos estaban sorprendidos pero más cuando el chico que se parecido a Harry se desmayo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una chica caminaba apresurada, no siquiera sabía por que lo hacia solo tenía curiosidad… cuando llego a la entrada del establecimiento un dejo de decepción se dejo ver en sus orbes azules.

-¿Acaso me buscabas a mi? –preguntó alegre alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo sabes? –preguntó ella dándose la vuelta y mirando a una muchacha rubia de ojos grises.

-Hermione te lo iba a contar y tu vendrías a buscarme… eso yo ya lo sabía. –contestó simplemente. –vamos al café en donde fui con ella y platicamos.

Cuando llegaron ocuparon una mesa apartada del resto de la gente.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a mi amiga?

-Era su derecho el saber eso… también puedo ver tu futuro… tienes un amor prohibido. –dijo enigmáticamente.

-¿Sabes legerenmancia?

-Si, pero nunca la utilizo es odiosa, ves cosas que ni al caso y para que, con la adivinación es más que suficiente… conste que no me gusta. –dijo la chica.

-Entonces como…

-Tus ojos son un libro abierto, puede que en la escuela supieras muy bien como esconderte pero no ahora… los demás tal vez no te conozcan muy bien y esa que supuestamente llamas amiga te conoce menos que otra castaña. –dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Para que abras los ojos. –exclamo la chica. –no merece la pena que pierdas la felicidad solo por que una "amiga" esta obsesionada con alguien y creéme ese alguien ya no la mira igual desde que descubrió como es realmente aunque tule hayas tapado muchas mentiras.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

-He visto demasiado… ¿Sabes Lunática?, ese nombre te describe bien… y antes de que digas algo no lo digo por que pienso que estés loca… "AQUELLOS QUE SON CONSIDERADOS LOCOS EN SU EPOCA SON GENIOS EN EL FUTURO", tenlo presente y no dejes que te agobie cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo sabes que vamos a ir a Hogwarts?

-Como dije, eres un libro abierto para mí.

La chica se marchó y Luna se quedo pensativa… nunca nadie le había hablado así… bueno claro excepto Hermione y… bueno él, a decir verdad esa chica se parecía a la castaña en la forma de expresarse… pero no, muchas personas se expresaban de esa manera no solo Hermione.

Con ese pensamiento dio por zanjado el asunto y se regreso al cuartel con una clara sonrisa en sus labios

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Bueno ya volvi… espero que este capitulo les guste, por cierto en el anterior ya están las parejas y la razón por la cual las escogi bueno la que esogio mi amiga y las demás me parecio que quedaban mucho mejor asó (aparte de que la dramione es mi famorita)**_

_**Por cierto el siguiente capituloe stara listo en dos semanas a lo mucho puesto que aunque tengo vacaciones en la escuela no significa que tambien en el trabajo.**_

_**Tambien que para el siguiente capitulo la historia estara en el foro Harry-Luna, es decir que si ponen a esta pareja en el aparecera la historia, lo voy alternar un capitulo y uno capitulo para que este en los dos foros.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, por fas dejen review.. con sus comentarios, sugerencias.**_

_**Sobre todo sugerencias para ver como les gustaría la historia o como les gustaría que se dieran las cosas.**_


	4. conociendonos

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -4**_

_**Conociéndonos**_

Cuando la rubia llego todos se encontraban reunidos… al parecer los chicos iban a comunicarles lo que sabían de su otro mundo.

-Bien, ahora que la señorita Luna ya llego podré comenzar. –dijo Light.

-Por cierto antes que nada yo soy Golden y mi madre es Pansy Parkinson. –dijo el chico y todos abrieron su boca y ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Tu madre es Slytherin?, ¿eres hermano de Dark? –preguntó de inmediato Ron enfadado.

-Si y no… ni loco seria hermano de esa… hanyu. –dijo con voz despectiva.

-¿Hanyu? –preguntaron todos.

-No te atrevas a decirle así Golden… no tiene por que haber esas discriminaciones. –salto de inmediato Yellow y en sus ojos se podía visualizar una furia incontenible así como un brillo verde.

-Solo esta diciendo la verdad… esa es una Hanyu. –dijo fríamente Red.

-Pero no por eso deben llamarla así… ahora si me permiten voy a contar la historia y me vale madres si la altero. –dijo Light enojado. "De verdad es el hijo de Harry" pensaron los de la orden.

-Bueno creo que saben la situación en general puesto que ya fui avisado de ello pero lo que no… -en ese momento sonó el brazalete que tenía el muchacho.

_-Hijo… -llamo una voz y una imagen se comenzó a proyectar._

_-Padre. –dijo seriamente._

_-Espero que hayas llegado con bien. –dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa. Todos los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos al ver a un Harry mayor pero muy guapo según el criterio de varias féminas presentes._

_-Por supuesto… no hubo ningún inconveniente padre._

_-Por cierto no quiero que se les vaya la lengua… dejen que las cosas o por lo menos la mayoría siga su curso, por cierto se que tu puedes ver todo mi entorno pero yo no puedo ver el tuyo, si los otros quieren hablar tienen que conectar sus brazaletes._

_-Padre es otra dimensión no alterara en nada la nuestra… solo descubriremos como derrotar a Voldemort. –dijo Light contento mientras los otros chicos conectaron los brazaletes._

_-Eso ya lo sabíamos pero aun así… creo que Dark tiene razón deben dejar que las cosas tomen su curso._

_-Dark nos ha traicionado padre, se unió a Voldemort. –dijo con rabia el chico todavía sin creérselo que su padre tomara más en cuenta la opinión de alguien como ella que la de su propio hijo o eso creían los presentes al ver la escena. Nada más lejos de la realidad._

_-Nada de eso… recuerda es muy astuta ¿en verdad creerás que apoyara ciegamente a un hombre que le quito a su padre?_

_-Pues por su culpa muchos nigens y muggles han muerto, aparte de que la guerra se sabe en todo el mundo. –repuso el chico llamado Blue._

_-Bueno eso hará que Voldemort se confié… -murmuro como para si el hombre. -¿tu que dices Remus? –dijo Harry hablándole a alguien fuera de la imagen._

_-Creo que es algo muy común en ella, hacer que su enemigo confié en ella y después destruirlo… aparte tanto tu como su madre, Sirius y yo sabíamos cual seria probablemente su plan… lo esta llevando de la mejor manera que puede. –dijo Remus Lupin._

_-Bueno, ¿entonces para que me hablabas? _

_-Para que no digan nada más de lo necesario… si algo desean comunicar más te vale que todos ustedes le pregunten primero a Yellow, ella es la que menos se deja llevar por sus emociones y vera todo racionalmente._

_-¿Qué? –grito Red enfadada. –soy completamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones._

_-¿Entonces supongo que deseas decirle a tu padre quien es tu madre y como es su relación ahora no? –preguntó fríamente Harry Potter cuando otra voz se escucho._

_-Harry ¿has visto a Orión o a John?, esos dos se escondieron. –dijo Hermione entrando a la imagen sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo el hombre._

_-Deben estar con Padfoot, bien sabes que le encanta acompañarlos mientras supuestamente investigan… aunque no creo que unos bebes vayan tan lejos. –dijo Remus._

_-Con esos dos no se sabe y con el otro menos… dios cuando va llegar Yuriy por esos niños… digo los adoro y todo pero me dejan muerta. –dijo Hermione rodando los ojos._

_-Entonces no debiste ofrecerte a cuidarlos, Nova dijo que no había problema en que Yuuko los cuidara. –dijo Harry._

_-¿Esa mujer?, ni que fuera la madre o la "abuela" de esos dos… -refunfuño molesta la castaña mientras se marchaba mientras murmuraba cosas como "Ya vera ese perro" "no puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable"._

_-Harry creo que deberías terminar tu charla… yo iré a buscar a los "pequeños merodeadores 2". –dijo con una gran sonrisa el hombre lobo mientras salía._

_-¿Quiénes son Orión y John? –preguntó Yellow con curiosidad._

_-Es una larga historia… que si puedes contar Light, aunque a grandes rasgos… aunque me gustaría que fuera Dark quien la contara. –dijo Harry._

_-Pues veré que hago. –dijo enojado Light como si algo le provocara un gran malestar._

_-Bueno eso era todo hijo… por cierto cuida de tu madre por mí. –dijo el hombre y su imagen desapareció._

-Como si no cuidara a mi propia madre sin que me lo diga. –refunfuño el chico.

-¿Qué sucede con esos niños? –preguntó Red.

-Creo que mejor les cuento otra cosa. –dijo el chico desviando la mirada dando a entender que no deseaba hablar de ello.

-Bueno… lo mejor será dar por zanjado el asunto de los Slytherin. –dijo Yellow mirando significativamente al chico.

-Es cierto… bueno antes que nada déjenme decirles que Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy y Severus Snape no están del lado de Voldemort. –dijo Light.

-Snape mato a Dumbledore. –grito Harry incrédulo de que su propio hijo dijera eso.

-Por que el se lo pidió… Dumbledore tenía una extraña enfermedad a partir de que destruyo el anillo del Horrocrux, lo que lo iba acabando cada vez más… fue un favor que le hizo a Albus pero como no esta acostumbrado a que confíen en el mejor huyo así tenía una forma de proteger a Draco puesto que se miraba que no era como Lucius… algo extraño que aun no logramos comprender. –dijo el chico con la mirada algo perdida.

-Bueno resulta que dentro de unos años ellos cuatro junto con Narcissa Malfoy logran escapar… debido a que en el ultimo momento Lucius Malfoy decidió sacrificarse para que ellos escaparan… como dije aun no sabemos que fue lo que le llevo a traicionar sus ideales y a su "señor", se miraba que no le importaba lo que pasara con su hijo, después de todo el Lord tenía años torturando a Draco frente a el. –dijo Yellow con la mirada confusa mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor.

-Pero bueno… el caso es que ellos escaparon, hace unos seis años Narcissa falleció después de una misión para la orden, hemos perdido a muchos de nuestro bando… a Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur… solo son algunos de los más allegados, también las hermanas Patil, es por eso que hemos decidido que los antiguos del ED vayan a Hogwarts de nuevo… los entrenaremos duramente para que sepan lo que es la verdadera guerra. –dijo decidido el muchacho.

-No permitiremos que mueran más inocentes… que Dark se pudra con el idiota. –dijo Blue.

-Exacto. –dijo Red feliz.

-Ustedes se nota que son unos temperamentales, deben aprender a controlarse. –dijo Yellow serenamente.

Los de la orden aun no salían de su estupor y menos los que habían mencionado que habían muerto, todo parecía tan irreal, pero se alegraron al saber que los chicos les ayudarían ahora si con todo… en medio de esa algarabía no notaron como una castaña, una rubia y un pelinegro salían.

-Vaya… pobres chicos se nota que han sufrido. –dijo Hermione.

-Hay que hacer todo lo posible por hacer realidad su misión. –dijo Harry decidido.

-Lo que me preocupa es esa chica… Dark. –dijo Luna.

-En verdad que es astuta. –dijo Hermione ella había comprendido lo que deseaba hacer la chica.

-Así es… me gustaría saber quienes son sus padres. –dijo Luna sonriéndole a Hermione.

-¿Oigan algo paso que yo ni en cuenta? –pregunto Harry.

-Recibimos la visita de una bruja dimensional. –dijeron ambas aunque había algo raro, sus ojos se miraban opacos.

-¿En donde? –pero la respuesta le llego sola "_Ve a la entrada del caldero chorreante, ahí te espera una sorpresa"_.

-No te podemos decir Harry. –contestó Hermione mientras el brillo regresaba a sus orbes color miel.

-No importa, chicas deben volver adentro pronto todos regresaremos a Hogwarts y hay que avisarles a todos los del ED de que deben volver. –dijo Harry. "Aparte debo ir ahora al caldero chorreante"

Las dos chicas lo hicieron sin rechistar y antes de que alguien lo detuviera, Harry Potter se marcho de la base de la Orden.

Al llegar ahí, todo se encontraba oscuro… comenzó a pensar que no había sido una buena idea salir tan tarde y para su decepción no había nadie ahí.

-¿En verdad esperabas que me colocara enfrente de ese lugar?, estaba esperándote. –dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Harry se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a una chica de pelo rubio, con luces castañas ¿o era al revés?, de ojos grises y porte aristocrático.

-¿Quien eres?

-¿Quién deseas que sea?

-No deberías responderme con otra pregunta.

La chica lanzo una breve risa y una vacilante sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.

-Si respuestas es lo que deseas… sígueme. –la chica comenzó a caminar con rapidez sin siquiera esperar a ver si el chico la seguía o no… la chica casi iba corriendo y Harry tenía algo de dificultades para alcanzarla "¿Cómo le hace para ir tan rápido?" de pronto se detuvo a un local de aspecto algo extraño, entro y Harry tuvo la sensación de que este era igual al Caldero Chorreante y que solo los magos podían verlo.

-Te equivocas… pueden verlo tanto muggles, como magos pero solo pueden verlo cuando en verdad lo necesitan. –dijo la chica y ante la mirada interrogante del chico añadió. –tu cara muestra tus ideas, debes aprende a aparentar.

Cuando entraron Harry se asombro al ver la casa… no era de corte ingles, incluso no se parecía a ningún tipo de casa que el hubiera visto.

-¿Qué tipo de casa es?

-Estilo Oriental.

Ambos entraron a una habitación que daba a un jardín, para la estupefacción de Harry, ahí se podía ver perfectamente el sol como si fuera de día.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?

-Digamos que existen muchos mundos. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿De que hablas?

-No hubieras recibido mi llamado si no tuvieras preguntas en tu corazón así que… ¿Cuál es tu duda? –le pregunto mientras lo miraba con algo de ternura.

-Yo… la verdad no creo que pueda derrotar a Voldemort. Después de que estos chicos vinieran y nos dijeran estas cosas… pienso que yo no tengo el poder para derrotarlo. –dijo por fin con aspecto derrotado Harry, mientras se sentaba en el piso de madera y sus pies quedaban colgados. (N/A: las casas orientales en estilo antiguo están como en plataforma)

-Yo no creo eso. –contestó la chica.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó incrédulo Harry.

-Veamos… Tu nombre es Harry James Potter, eres el "elegido" según la profecía, te has enfrentado a Voldemort más veces que ningún mago vivo y has sobrevivido, ¿acaso eso no te dice nada? –preguntó la chica.

-Si en otra dimensión no pude derrotarlo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora si puedo? –exploto Harry y para su sorpresa la chica simplemente sonreía.

-¿Qué tienes de diferente que antes no? –preguntó simplemente.

Harry no entendió la pregunta, todo seguía igual excepto… excepto que ahora esos chicos se encontraban de su lado.

-Es cierto, esos 5 chicos harán la diferencia. –dijo entusiasmado Harry.

-¿5, acaso ya llegaron los otros tres? –preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Si, llegaron ayer… es cierto ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?... –se pregunto Harry.

-Supongo que tienes otra duda.

-Si… esa chica Dark ¿es una verdadera amenaza como dicen casi todos los chicos? –preguntó.

-¿No te fías del razonamiento de tu propio hijo? –preguntó extrañada.

-Creo que cada persona debe formar su propio criterio y no dejándose llevar por lo que digan los otros. –respondió Harry.

-Buena respuesta… te comunicare con tu yo de la otra dimensión, el te dirá lo que crea conveniente acerca de esa chica, ¿estas de acuerdo? –preguntó la joven.

-Por supuesto.

La chica comenzó a hablar en un idioma algo extraño por lo menos para Harry que no entendía nada y de la nada apareció un extraño ser con forma de conejo pero tenía una gema de color azul en su frente y estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras, era de color negro y en una de sus orejas llevaba un arete también de color azul.

Enseguida la imagen de un hombre se comenzó a visualizar.

-buenos días Harry Potter, su contraparte desea hablar con usted. –dijo la chica con solemnidad.

-¿Qué desea saber mi contraparte?

-Datos sobre Dark, desea saber si puede confiar en ella y ya que usted es él y él es usted…

-Entiendo… bueno pequeño Harry que deseas saber. –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa a lo que el otro Harry más joven se sintió cohibido. –De locos, yo mismo dándome consejos y diciéndome pequeño… genial.

-Solo deseo… saber cosas sobre esa chica. –dijo simplemente algo sorprendido por la actitud de su otro yo.

-Bueno eh de decir que es digna de sus padres, astuta, brillante… una genio para las estrategias, muchísimo mejor que Ron y creo que eso ya es mucho. –el hombre rió y el Harry joven sonrió. –excelente en los duelos y en el combate con muchos tipos de armas, reservada y muchas veces tachada de ser fría e impersonal como si no tuviera sentimientos… ama profundamente a su madre y venera el recuerdo de su padre aunque esta consciente de cómo era el en su juventud, extremadamente leal a quien tiene su confianza que por cierto son muy pocos, inteligente como ella sola, perseverante… tal vez un poco explosiva y extremadamente cruel y burlona a la hora de batalla y con quienes no considera dignos de merecer siquiera su saludo… no te conviene tenerla por enemiga, es muy perspicaz, difícilmente se le puede ocultar algo y normalmente va varios pasos delante tanto de sus enemigos y sus aliados, cuando siente que alguien merece algo no para hasta conseguir que esa persona lo obtenga, no importa que tenga que sacrificar ella para ese fin.

-Vaya, parece una gran persona pero… ¿y sus orígenes? –preguntó el joven.

-No puedo decirte quien es su madre puesto que se armaría un gran alboroto sobre todo creo que Ron se enfadaría, aun lo hace aunque el este con su mujer y esta lo calme un poco… -el hombre sonrió melancólico. –Su padre es… Draco Malfoy.

-¿¡QUE!? –exclamo Harry.

-Que su padre es Draco Malfoy, entiendo que en esa época sea algo increíble pero a decir verdad, si no fuera por el hace tiempo que hubiéramos sucumbido.

-Eso es algo inesperado. –dijo el chico aun con algo de shock.

-No te preocupes te acostumbraras, sobre todo la próxima vez que lo mires, observa como es realmente recuerda "no todo es lo que parece"

La imagen desapareció y la chica se acerco a la pequeña criaturita negra y la acuno en sus brazos con una sonrisa maternal.

-Descansa Soel, buen trabajo mokona. –susurro la chica.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry señalando levemente a la criaturita.

-Su nombre es Mokona Modoki, mejor dicho Soel, él puede crear comunicaciones con otro universo siempre y cuando este su otra mitad en aquella dimensión la cual puede viajar entre dimensiones, su nombre es Larg es una chica. –explico la muchacha.

-¿y tu quien eres?, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

-Me llaman Diana, ese es mi primer nombre, mi segundo nombre es Atenea, el primero me lo puso mi padre y el segundo mi madre mi padre por la diosa de la caza y mi madre la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¿Y eres sabia? –preguntó Harry, no sabía por que pero la chica le simpatizaba.

-Un poco.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Haces muchas preguntas. –dijo divertida la muchacha. –hace tres años termine la especialidad como sanadora de hechizos oscuros. –respondió de todas maneras y Harry se dio cuenta que esquivo la respuesta pero no comento nada.

-Entonces debes tener unos 25 años. –se sorprendió el ojiverde.

-Para nada, a decir verdad mis compañeros de clase se sorprendieron que alguien de mi edad tomara esa carrera. –rió la muchacha.

-¿Eres mayor que ellos?, vaya… ¿y por que nos ayudas? –le preguntó sin dejarle responder la pregunta anterior.

La muchacha sonrió. –A pesar de que soy una híbrida oscura, no creo que Voldemort este en lo correcto, matar solo por que no somos iguales es una verdadera tontería, hacer que paguen inocentes por malvados es una aberración. –dijo la chica.

-¿Eres una híbrida?

-Claro, por eso mi piel es más clara de lo normal, soy en parte veela, y parte hada.

-¿Y como esta eso? –preguntó claramente confundido.

-Veras, desde hace generaciones mi familia se unió a una Veela, y pues nos dieron nuestra cabellera rubia y nuestros ojos de color metálico, pero siglos atrás un hada se enamoro de un hombre de mi familia y se unieron lo que nos dio nuestra palidez de piel y rasgos finos, mi abuelo y mi padre no tuvieron toda su herencia debido que a pesar de que las veela son criaturas "oscuras" no se debe mezclar con magia negra, y como ellos fueron infectados por un mago oscuro no la desarrollaron correctamente hasta que la misma sangre de hada logro sacar toda esa oscuridad para mi generación, lamentablemente yo por este trabajo tuve que hacer un hechizo que "sacara" por así decirlo mi herencia como veela sino seria catastrófico, me ha hecho la vida mucho más fácil. –explico la chica mientras mimaba a la criaturita negra. –claro que conservo algunos poderes como hada… pero son un secreto. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola soy mokona. –saludo la cosita negra muy alegre saltando al regazo de Harry.

EL ojiverde se sobresalto al ver a la "bola" de pelos frente a el.

-¿Esa cosa hablo?

-Claro, es una criatura mística por supuesto que habla. –dijo la chica.

-Sorprendente.

-Recuerda que hay muchísimos más mundos que no conoces, lo que creas imposible puede ser posible… ¿tienes alguna duda?

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

-Sigue según el plan, presiento que pronto sabrás que hacer, aunque… ¿confías en esta chica Dark? –preguntó algo recelosa.

-Creo que si, si mi otro yo no me mintió confiaría en ella ciegamente y si la llego a ver… me gustaría escuchar sus razones.

-Buena decisiones, por cierto Harry Potter… no le digas a nadie de nuestra conversación, aparecerás frente a la puerta de la Orden del Fénix, no habrá transcurrido nada de tiempo desde que te fuiste, retrocedí el tiempo… Por cierto, yo que tu pondría más atención a las personas que me rodean puede que alguien me gane a la persona que ame. –le guiño un ojo y Harry noto como ella desaparecía lentamente y la puerta de la orden aparecía.

-"Diana Atenea… nunca me dijo sus apellidos" –reflexiono el chico, la ojigris le había caído bien.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Voldemort no se encontraba de buen humor, la mocosa como la llamaban algunos mortífagos no se había presentado en todo el día y a decir verdad sus vasallos le habían dado planes para sus ataques, pero tenía razón nadie como la mocosa para crear planes tan macabros y exitosos.

A lo lejos vislumbro una sombra… "la mocosa" pensó el Lord y no se equivocaba, ella venía muy tranquilamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Llegas tarde Dark. –gruño el lord visiblemente enojado.

Para gran sorpresa de todos sus servidores habían podido observar como su señor perdía fácilmente los estribos frente a la "mocosa", aunque lo comprendían esa chica los sacaba a todos de sus casillas con sus comentarios a decir verdad a los únicos que no les hablaba mal eran a Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, y como ninguno tenía que ver con el otro no sabían como relacionar la razón por la cual la mocosa no les decía cada cosa.

-¿Pero ya estoy aquí no?, tenía asuntos con unos seres, pero ya los solucione, por cierto ¿el plan de quien van a utilizar ahora?

-¿Como que el de quien?, pues el tuyo mocosa. –dijo molesta Bellatrix, era bien sabido por todos los mortífagos que ella no tragaba a la chica.

-Huy, yo que deseaba destrozar algunos egos, aunque creo que me iré parejo, no puedo creer que sean tan inútiles que dependan de una sola mente para ganar, cada quien debería especializarse en algo y así al tener a varios con conocimientos diferentes podrían más fácil elaborar planes. –dijo la chica con aires de sabihonda.

-Argh, no puedo soportarlo más, si no te callas te mato y me importa poco quien seas. –grito furiosa la mortifaga.

-Pues adelante no te tengo miedo… ruca. –dijo burlona la chica.

La mortifaga no se pudo contener y le lanzo un crucio, la chica simplemente lo esquivo y le lanzo de regreso el crucio, solo que Bellatrix no tuvo tanta suerte le dio de lleno en el pecho y a los pocos minutos termino desmayada y un charco de sangre comenzaba a inundar los alrededores de donde se encontraba su cuerpo.

-Ewww, no deseo mancharme con su inmunda sangre, ella ni siquiera era merecedora de que le diera esta tortura especial. –dijo despectiva ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-Mocosa, acabas de desmayar a una de mis más fieles servidoras ¿tienes idea de lo que te va a pasar ahora? –preguntó furico Voldemort.

-Me dejaras como estoy, poco me importa lo que pienses voldi-chan… Trix ni siquiera merecía que la dejara así, no tiene el verdadero orgullo de un ser mágico. –declaro con frialdad.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Voldemort mientras intentaba entrar en su mente, sospechaba que la mocosa se encontraba débil, pues noto que utilizo muchísima magia para atacar a Bellatrix.

-Tom, deberías dejar de entrar en mi mente, no estoy tan débil como piensas… mi madre dice que soy tan cabeza dura como mi padre y en eso le doy la razón… por cierto el ataque de Nott estaría bien, el hecho de despistar a un enemigo así lo confundirá aun más… pero utiliza la parte de transportación del plan de Malfoy, con tu permiso o sin el me marcho, sayonara.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, la chica se marcho a paso veloz…

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente ella desacelero el paso, aunque claro en ningún momento perdió la elegancia… todos los vasallos de Voldemort e incluso el mismo señor oscuro (aunque claro nadie lo sabía por que el no lo iba pregonando por ahí) estaban de acuerdo que la chica tenia los mejores modales como una sangre limpia podría decirse, aparte de que aunque su voz cambiara su porte nunca cambiaba, era como si ya supiera como comportarse frente a un batallón de mortífagos, algo que todo buen mortífago debía tener… Esa chica era el mortífago perfecto, desde su llegada supieron que era superior incluso a Bellatrix cosa que no le hacia gracia a la mortifaga claro esta…

Aunque claro la chica no le tomaba importancia a esas cosas mundanas como ella les llamaba interiormente… llego hasta sus aposentos y entro en una de las celdas.

Se sentó y de sus ropas saco un extraño cristal de forma puntiaguda y lo paso por las heridas del "prisionero" dejando un extraño rastro luminoso, después presiono un poco con sus manos cada herida y al quitar su mano las heridas iban desapareciendo.

-"Perdoname por no poderte evitar este dolor, prometo que pronto te sacare de aquí… papa". –pensó la chica mientras con sus manos acariciaba el cabello del muchacho con infinito amor y ternura.

Con un suspiro ella se levanto y salió de la celda, saco su varita e hizo varios hechizos para que nadie pudiese entrar a su habitación, y los prisioneros no pudieran ver hacia fuera y se quito la mascara.

Revelo un rostro fuera de lo normal… lo que más se apreciaba de esa cara era el color de los ojos… plata y su piel pálida parecía el rostro de un ángel… pero quienes la conocían y se podían contar con los dedos de las manos quienes la conocían, sabían que ella no era un ángel, era un demonio de destrucción.

Un leve suspiro salió de sus delicados labios… eran delicados como toda jovencita aristocrática debía ser… en sus orbes grises se podía apreciar un aire triste.

-"por lo menos ya hice algunos cambios… Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter… ellos no merecen sufrir demasiado, no importa que me gane demasiados enemigos por las cosas que estoy haciendo, mi misión es terminar con esta guerra lo antes posible…

Debo sacarlos a todos de aquí…

Pero necesito ayuda…

La orden y los idiotas no…

Ya se… y creo que con esto haré feliz a más de una persona…

Aunque eso me quitara mucha energía…

No importa, debo sacarlos a todos de aquí…

La chica volteo a ver las celdas y con otro suspiro se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en la cama… pidiendo a la madre Gea que todo saliera como lo había planeado… era cuestión de esperar al momento adecuado, esperar a que se confiaran… esperar como todo una… Malfoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una semana había pasado desde que Harry Potter había conocido a Diana… no supo por que pero el hecho de recordar a la chica lo ponía inexplicablemente feliz, algo que todos en la orden habían notado… pero no preguntado. Claro hasta que a cierto par de pelirrojos se les ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz Harry? –pregunto Ron.

El morocho no supo que contestar, no sabía que eso se le había notado, enseguida recordó que la chica le había dicho que nadie debía enterarse de su conversación.

-Por nada Ron, son imaginaciones tuyas.

-Creo que es por que vamos a volver a Hogwarts, y todo el ED va a ir también. –dijo Ginny, algo coqueta.

Si había algo que los chicos del futuro les habían dicho era que las parejas no estaban decididas, ese era otro mundo por lo tanto no era tan probable que los chicos terminaran igual… Light precisamente les dijo _"solo aquellos que son parejas de amor puro y verdadero están juntos en todas las dimensiones, muchas veces se están juntos precisamente por las situaciones que atraviesan, creo que fue precisamente que mi padre y mi madre acabaron juntos… por la guerra"_

Cosa que le encanto a la pelirroja… aunque había algo que enturbiaba su felicidad… Cho Chang también había dado su afirmación de ir… diciendo que ella deseaba pelear también… La pelirroja sabía que la oriental todavía sentía algo por Harry y la pelirroja no se lo iba a dejar… ella y Harry estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

-Bueno eso es verdad… pronto volveremos todos a Hogwarts… entrenaremos a jóvenes y nos entrenaran a nosotros en batalla, solo espero estar listo. –dijo Harry.

-Vamos viejo todo saldrá bien, por cierto después vuelvo tengo que comentar algo con Hermione. –dijo el pelirrojo dejando a su amigo solo con su hermana.

Harry solo suspiro ya sabía que intentaba hacer Ron, quería juntarlo de nuevo con su hermana, según el pelirrojo nunca había visto a Harry tan feliz como cuando estaba con su hermana.

-¿En serio solo es eso Harry?, ¿no será a caso por que ira también Cho? –preguntó algo celosa la pelirroja.

-No Ginny, si ella va bien… tendremos más gente capacitada para pelear en contra de Voldemort. –dijo Harry e ignoro el estremecimiento de Ginny, eso le recordó a Harry una vez más por que la había dejado también… no podía tenerla a su lado si ella le temía a su enemigo… necesitaba a alguien que no atreviese a enfrentarse al mago más oscuro para estar a su lado.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro hasta que…

"CATUMP"

"PLASH"

Y un montón de gritos.

-Idiota pudiste haberme matado. –esa sin duda era la voz de Red, de verdad que se parecía a Ron.

-Pues a la otra fíjate por donde caminas. –esa otra voz era de Golden.

-Ya cállense, que no ven que molestan y ya callen a ese estupido retrato. –OK, nunca habían escuchado gritar a Yellow así y la verdad se escuchaba terrorífica.

-TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE, SALGAN DE MI CASA… ES UNA ABERRACION QUE ESTEN AQUÍ, SALGAN DE MI CASA. –grito la señora Black.

-Ok abuela, ¿Qué no ve que molesta?, por que mejor no se larga y deja de gritar incoherencias. –dijo enojada Yellow al retrato de la señora Black.

-MESTIZA, UNA MESTIZA DICIENDOME QUE HACER… NUNCA EN MI VIDA HE OÍDO SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD, ESTA ES MI CASA Y LOS QUIERO A TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ. –grito encolerizada el retrato.

-CON UNA JODIDA VEZ, QUE SE CALLE AL MENOS QUE QUIERA QUE LA QUEME AQUÍ MISMO, ME VALE MADRES QUE SEA LA MADRE DE SIRIUS BLACK ME ESTA COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA… SU PUTA VOZ ME REPATEA EL HIGADO ASÍ QUE CALLESE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ. –grito Yellow con aun más fuerza lo que ocasiono que todos la vieran con asombro y aun más cuando ella volteo a verlos… sus ojos de nuevo tenían ese toque esmeralda y de inmediato se tornaron azules.

-Yellow tranquila… cuando hagamos un concurso sobre despertar a todo el vecindario te avisamos, pero ahora tranquilizate. –pidió Light.

-Lo siento… dios solo con una persona se calla esta mujer y lamentablemente no recuerdo como le hace. –murmuro pensativa Yellow.

-¿En serio la madre de Sirius se ha callado con alguien? –preguntó escéptica la señora Weasley.

-¿Y quien obro el milagro?, digo es toda una proeza callar a ese retrato. –dijo Charlie Weasley.

-Dark. –contestó simplemente Yellow.

-¿Cómo?

-¿De verdad?

-¿En serio?

-No puedo creerlo.

-Bueno basta de platica… ¿todos listos para irnos a Hogwarts? –preguntó Light.

-Por supuesto. –contestaron todos.

-Bien… Blue, Golden, Red, Yellow hagan portales… nos iremos a Hogwarts.

-¿Portales? –preguntó Moody.

-Claro.

-no esperaban que fuéramos en tren a Hogwarts ¿cierto? –preguntó con una sonrisa Red.

-iremos en portales… al atravesarlos estaremos en el Gran Comedor… algo simple pero efectivo… andando es seguro. –dijo Light.

Uno a uno aun con desconfianza se fueron metiendo en los portales que conjuraron los chicos y para su sorpresa todos aparecieron en el Gran Comedor… lo bueno es que en ese momento se encontraba vació.

-Ahora solo falta esperar al resto del colegio y el ED. –dijo Light.

-Por fin, de nuevo en Hogwarts. –dijo Yellow.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos acomodando. –dijo Red. –tengo que ordenar mi guardarropa.

Los cuatro chicos solo suspiraron y rodaron los ojos… tal parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian Y Red era una de esas cosas… aunque no sabían si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo.

-padre espera. –dijo Light deteniendo a Harry.

-¿Qué sucede? –aun no se acostumbraba a que lo llamasen padre en ciertas ocasiones.

-¿No les han dicho al ED acerca de nosotros verdad?

-No, quisimos mantenerlo en secreto por si acaso. –contestó Harry.

-Me alegro… cuando lleguen se los diremos a los miembros… yo hablare no te preocupes, por cierto aun no le dices nada a mi madre ¿cierto? –preguntó algo burlón. –vaya nunca creí lo que me dijiste acerca de que eras vergonzoso con las chicas… pero ahora que lo veo…

-Por lo menos podrías decirme quien es tu madre. –dijo molesto Harry.

-Nah, quiero ver tu cara cuando te des cuenta de que solo tienes que observar mejor a tu alrededor. –dijo el chico. –bueno me voy a descansar, adiós padre.

El joven se marcho, pero mientras lo hacia Harry noto como se removía el cabello… como si acabara de bajar de una escoba, por lo que sonrió, y se dispuso a seguirlo hacia las habitaciones que usarían durante ese periodo de tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&666

Bien, regrese con este nuevo capitulo.

Creo que no será ningún misterio quien es en realidad Diana ¿verdad?, digo por que esta muy claro… sobretodo quien es quien manipula a quien.

Por cierto en el proximo capitulo se vera un poco de accion puesto que llega el ED, por lo que se desataran los celos… aárte de que dos personajes inesperados haran su aparición… les invito a que intenten averiguar quienes seran.

Una pista… va a ser un regalo para alguien que lo merece.

Por cierto a los que leen m i fic ¿amor o venganza?, lamento no poder actualizar… es que este va a ser el ultimo capitulo pero al parecer mi imaginación encargada de esa historia se puso en huelga o se puso a trabajar en esta por que no se me ocurre nada… Para los que la han leido si se les ocurre algo ESCRIBANME!!!!, lo necesito. No se me ocurre nada.

Por cierto en esa historia las parejas son las mismas que aquí.


	5. sorpresa, sorpresa

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -5**_

_**¡Sorpresa… sorpresa!**_

Harry se quedo acostado encima de su cama, curiosamente decidieron que todos los miembros del ED, así como adultos que no eran docentes, se alojaran en una de las torres que había sido ampliada para que cada quien tuviera su habitación.

Ya fuera por que creían que no harían nada indebido o que eran ya mayores para decidir por si mismos, la profesora Mcgonagall decidió que las habitaciones fueran al azar, curiosamente a su derecha se encontraba la habitación de Luna, a su izquierda la de Hermione, enfrente de el se encontraba la de su hijo, Light y enfrente de la de Luna la de Yellow y la del otro lado vacía, así como la de la izquierda de Hermione.

Bueno las que seguían de la castaña se encontraban vacías, no sabían bien cuantas eran, después de todo solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas ahí.

Solo unas cuantas horas más y todos los alumnos que irían a Hogwarts regresarían, así como los miembros del ED que se había decidido viajaran con los alumnos.

Se encontraba cansado, hacia días que no dormía bien, se sentía inquieto… Sin darse cuenta se fe quedando dormido, ignorante que a otras personas les pasaba lo mismo.

_-¿Qué lugar es este? –se preguntó Harry, frente a el se encontraba una habitación con otras puertas, una de ellas se abrió._

_-¿Harry? –preguntó la castaña. –Que alegría verte, no sabes lo que sentí, este lugar es un laberinto. –se acerco al morocho y se podía notar que se encontraba aliviada de encontrar a una persona ahí._

_-En realidad, tu misma creaste esas trampas. –dijo una tercera persona entrando por la otra puerta y en cuanto las cerro estas desaparecieron._

_-¿De que hablas Luna? –preguntó Hermione._

_-¿Aun no te das cuenta? –preguntó la rubia. –esta es nuestra mente._

_-Excelente… si fuera una pregunta le brindaría 10 puntos señorita Lovegood. –dijo una cuarta voz._

_-Diana._

_-Hola muchachos me alegra que nos volvamos a encontrar._

_Los tres giraron su cabeza, ahí sentada cómodamente en un gran cojin se encontraba la rubí castaña en su regazo se encontraba un libro que no lograron identificar._

_-¿Cómo te llamo Harry? –preguntó Hermione._

_-Diana… Es cierto nunca nos presentamos mi nombre es Diana Atenea. –la chica sonrió y con un gesto los invito a sentarse lo cual los chicos aceptaron._

_-¿Para que nos llamaste a nosotros tres? –preguntó Hermione._

_-Siempre al punto Hermione. –dijo la chica._

_-Bueno, creo que es más que obvio que nos ayudara en algo solo a nosotros tres ya que nos cree merecedores de tal oportunidad y a los demás no. –dijo Luna._

_-¿Insinúas que Ron o los otros del ED no están capacitados para entablar comunicación con ella?, para tu información Luna creo que Ron sería completamente capaz de entrenar algo muy complicado. –dijo Harry molesto con esa insinuación._

_-En realidad Harry, Luna tiene razón… esto es para ustedes solamente, les pediré que no me mencionen a nadie. –dijo la chica._

_-¿Por qué crees que Ron no pueda con esto? –pregunto la castaña._

_-Les comenzare a enseñar Oclumancia. –contestó simplemente la chica._

_-Yo no soy muy bueno en ella. –dijo Harry._

_-Por eso se los enseño en este espacio que podríamos calificar como su mente, ahora deberán hacer todo lo que yo les diga sin rechistar… ¿confían en mi? –preguntó._

_Los chicos no respondieron solo asintieron._

_-Bien, ahora levántense y sepárense los tres. –hicieron lo indicado, de la nada aparecieron paredes que los separaron. –ahora cada uno esta en un espacio que es su propia mente, quiero que me miren, lo único que tienen en común es que me pueden ver los tres… ahora quiero que piensen una forma de protección, algo como esto. –de la nada una gran pelota semitransparente se materializo junto con otra pelota más pequeñita en su interior, esta era de color verde y la de adentro azul._

_-O, puede se estar. –la forma era de una caja fuerte junto con unas cadenas. –la forma más fácil sería esta. –una gran barrera se proyecto. –la que es más difícil es esta pero también la más segura. –la misma pelota de antes se formo solo que dentro de ella en lugar de una pelotita se encontraba una especie de elipses que Hermione inmediatamente reconoció como un modelo de átomo. –bien cada capa guarda objetos, quiero que materialicen alguno de los anteriores._

_-¿Cuál tienes tu? –preguntó Luna._

_-La ultima, ya que a diferencia de las otras que solo tienen una o dos capas esta tiene por lo menos cuatro, aunque no se notan, solo los que realmente tienen poder pueden hacerlo… ustedes pueden hacerlo, no se preocupen su nivel es alto, y como no esta bien desarrollado podemos moldearlo._

_Para los chicos les pareció una eternidad poder lograr el modelo que deseaban, los tres escogieron el último pero había algo diferente, el de Harry era una mezcla de color rojo y verde, el de Luna era plata con azul eléctrico y el de Hermione era azul con amarillo._

_-Bien, ahora viene la parte difícil, deben acomodar sus recuerdos en cada capa, con solo pensarlo el recuerdo acudirá a ustedes y al ser esta su mente esta tendrá la forma de un pequeño sobre con las características de ese recuerdo en especial, ustedes deben acomodarlo de acuerdo a donde quieran que se encuentre, por ejemplo si es algo que no les importa que se enteren o es de dominio muy publico puede ir en la primera capa, lo que los avergüence en la segunda, lo que solo sepan sus mejores amigos en la tercera… y en la cuarta lo que no desean que sepa nadie, por lo menos cuando alguien que puede usar esa información para mal._

_-Pero será muy difícil, tardaremos siglos. –se quejó Harry._

_-Vamos, será divertido, puede que aprendan un poco de si mismos. –dijo Diana._

_El tiempo transcurrió muy lentamente para Harry, el cual no deseaba recordar ciertas cosas, pero también su clasificación se encontraba muy fácil, la verdad no entendía por que Snape no pudo haber hecho eso con el, se dio cuenta que mientras acomodaba sus recuerdos su mente, algo irónico pensó el, se relajaba como si se quitara un peso de encima._

_Por su parte Luna parecía que lo hacia al azar, colocaba los recuerdos donde mejor le pareciera, no los miraba mucho solamente decía, de tin marin, pero la ojigris solo se rió al ver a la rubia ojiazul hacer eso. (N/A: se que en el libro dice que Luna tiene los ojos grises pero yo quiero ponerlos azules ___

_Por otro lado Hermione no la llevaba muy bien, todos sus recuerdos se venían a la vez y la abrumaban, no podía colocarlo bien, y se quedaba viendo mucho los recuerdos, decidiendo cual sería el mejor lugar para cada uno._

_-¿Sabes?, solo escucha a tu corazón y no quieras hacerlo todo de una sola vez, lleva su tiempo no tiene que ser rápido puesto que la Oclumancia es difícil, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. –le dijo Diana con una sonrisa._

_Hermione se tranquilizo y al llevarlo con más calma se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil, es más le pareció algo totalmente sencillo, y sus recuerdos según llegaban a sus manos y sentía algo, los acomodaba._

_Lo que parecieron horas se terminaron ya que en cuanto terminaron de poner todos los recuerdos las paredes desaparecieron y los tres pudieron ver lo que habían escogido y se sorprendieron al ver que eran de diferente color._

_-Es por que son personas distintas, no esperaran un mismo color ¿o si?, hagan esto cada noche, vacíen su mente así para el enemigo será mucho más difícil, y es más estoy segura que más recuerdos acudirán a ustedes y podrán fácilmente clasificarlos aunque no estén en este espacio, no se preocupen será sencillo._

_-Vaya ¿eso fue todo lo de la oclumancia? –preguntó Harry._

_-Para nada, esto solo es el comienzo, ustedes tardaron 6 semanas en poder ordenar todo esto, y 2 semanas en lograr su forma por lo tanto fueron dos meses en total, y aun les falta perfeccionarlo, una cosa es evitar los recuerdos pero otra es lo que estén pensando en esos momentos, para ellos deberé enseñarles Legerenmancia, algo sencillo, pero será para otra ocasión están muy cansados._

_-un momento… dijiste que fueron dos meses ¿Cómo es que no nos dio hambre ni nada por el estilo? –preguntó Hermione._

_-Por que esta es su mente, trabajaron día y noche, y ese hubiera sido el tiempo real que esto les llevo, pero logre manipularlo para que en sus compartimientos transcurriera velozmente, para mi solo transcurrió como una hora, cuando los vuelva a contactar les enseñare legerenmancia pero una cosa si… deben estar dispuesto a que los otros vean sus recuerdos, los dejare pensarlo, buenas noches y que tengan un buen banquete._

_La chica se desapareció y para horror de los jóvenes sintieron como caían y en el caso de Harry como alguien le echaba agua en la cara._

-Vamos Harry, el banquete ya va a comenzar, tengo hambre. –dijo Ron Weasley.

-¿Qué?, OH, si ya voy Ron. –dijo Harry levantándose y tallándose los ojos. "En verdad solo paso poco tiempo"

Cuando iba de camino al Gran Comedor, no se sorprendió al ver que Hermione iba pensativa, o que Luna al parecer tenía de nuevo ese aire de chiflada que la caracterizaba en la época de la escuela.

"Creo que no fue un simple sueño como creí"

Cuando bajaron al vestíbulo se encontraron con que todos los alumnos de la escuela se encontraban ya dentro de ella y se estaba llevando a cabo la selección, pero todos los miembros del ED se encontraban en el vestíbulo esperándolos.

Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnegan, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas.

Aunque claro que por lo que pudo ver Harry los Weasley se encontraban ahí, Fred, George, Ginny y Ron el cual se había adelantado.

Sabía que más de uno se preguntaba como pudo haber invitado de nuevo a Marietta cuando ella los había traicionado, fácil sus padres habían sido asesinados por los Mortifagos apenas hacia 2 años, por lo cual la chica se encontraba con ganas de venganza, Harry sabía que debían canalizar esa rabia en otra dirección y que mejor que para combatir en equipo a Voldemort.

-Hola chicos, que alegría verlos de nuevo. –dijo Parvati junto con Lavender.

-La verdad me alegra que ustedes hayan aceptado venir. –dijo Harry cordialmente mientras miraba a cada uno de los antiguos miembros, en verdad que habían cambiado, ya no eran unos adolescentes que deseaban romper las normas, no… ahora deseaban acabar con Voldemort.

-No hay problema alguno, debemos acabar lo antes posible con ya-sabes-quien y esto era lo más sensato. –dijo Lavender.

-Harry, que alegría volver a verte. –la chica le dio un beso en cada mejilla y al separarse todos pudieron apreciar sus rasgos orientales.

-Oh, hola Cho, me alegra que hayas podido venir. –respondió Harry, después de un año de haber salido de la escuela el y Cho habían hablado largo y tendido, llegando al acuerdo de ser amigos, aunque la chica oriental tenía en mente otra cosa (N/A: quien odie a la chocha que levante la mano…todo el público).

-Hola Cho, no te había visto… -esa era Ginny Weasley que no le gusto para nada la mirada que tenía la oriental al ver a "su" Harry muy susceptiblemente la empujo para "saludarla de beso".

-Ha, Ginny. –saludo Cho con una sonrisa de lo más falsa mientras sus ojos destellaban en rabia al igual que los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Genial, ya están aquí. –grito una voz femenina a lo alto de las escaleras del vestíbulo.

-Vaya, son todos los miembros del ED. –dijo una voz masculina.

Todos observaron a tres chicos bajar rápidamente mientras otros dos se lo tomaban con calma, los cinco tenían su rostro cubierto y las chicas portaban mascara y antifaces en el caso de los muchachos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Dean Thomas.

-Hola, lo lamento pero no podemos decírselos solo que nosotros cinco los entrenaremos ahora. –explico la chica pelirroja. (Red)

-Es cierto, nadie debe saber como nos llamamos en caso de que se filtrara información. –dijo el chico pelirrojo. (Blue)

-Por eso cuando se dirijan a nosotros llámenos por el color de nuestro cabello, ya saben rubia, pelirrojo, pelinegro, castaño. –dijo el pelinegro. (Light)

-Vamos confíen en nosotros, no se preocupen no les haremos daño, la verdad estoy impaciente, ojala la directora nos hubiese dejado ser seleccionados, yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar al sombrero. –dijo la rubia. (Yellow)

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Hannah Abbott.

-Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que el sombrero te habla y dice lo que ve dentro de ti… ella asistió a Hogwarts. –explico la rubia.

-¿Y por que no asististe tu también? –preguntó Colin Creevey.

-Digamos que vivo muy lejos de Escocia como para asistir a este colegio.

-Vaya, ¿y quien es tu madre? –preguntó como siempre de cotilla Lavender.

-Es confidencial. –dijo seriamente la rubia.

-Bueno si no nos quieren decir, esta bien.

-Lo sentimos pero nuestro deber en este lugar es entrenarlos no darles a conocer nuestra vida. –dijo el pelinegro.

-OH, bien. –dijo Parvati sin prestarle mucha atención realmente.

Todos entraron al Gran Comedor, ante la mirada curiosa de todo el alumnado por ver ahí a gente que miraban algunos eran activos en la guerra.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado del castillo.

-"Aun no puedo creer que me cueste mucho trabajo". –pensaba una chica rubia mientras se encontraba en un bosque muy tenebroso a decir verdad, con la luna llena como testigo.

-"LA verdad debería dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo, se que el idiota no va a sospechar de mi, lo estoy haciendo con cuidado y aparte no sabe que tengo este poder" "**Deberías pensar más con la cabeza y no con tus emociones, no debes apresurarte" "**Eso lo tengo muy claro gracias, pero no quiero que EL muera, no después de conocerlo" "**Y ahí vamos de nuevo, tus emociones humanas están haciendo el trabajo, no me digas que tanto entrenamiento para nada" "**Claro que no, pero mi deber como bruja dimensional es ver que haya equilibrio" "**Si Yuuko descubre que estas manipulando a las personas de aquí para apresurar las cosas el castigo puede ser muy severo" "**Yo no hago nada malo, mi deber es velar por el bienestar de los seres vivos que se encuentren en peligro en determinado tiempo y espacio" "**Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma, tu deber es ver que necesitan las personas y a cambio de un intercambio darles lo que necesitan, claro esta siempre y cuando el intercambio sea justo" "**Oh, se me olvidaba, eso es de mi "_otro_" trabajo, dios ni que solo actuara como la bruja dimensional, aparte se muy bien que solo soy una aprendiz" "**Es verdad, pero con todo lo que te ha pasado no me extraña que a veces olvides cuales son tus prioridades" "**Ya lo decidí, hoy es el ultimo día de Luna llena, así que no habrá problema, mañana o pasado mañana lo haré, ahora se que los del ED acaban de llegar al castillo". –una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en sus labios mientras el viento parecía haber cobrado vida y mecía de manera macabra el cabello rubio platino de la chica. "Me alegra que la luna quito todos los hechizos que se encuentran en mi cuerpo, así puedo sacar mi verdadera apariencia" "**Aun no entiendo por que te pones el cabello de un rubio dorado, cuando el tuyo es platinado" "**Simple, bien sabes que trabajo en las sombras y mi color es muy reconocible, aunque claro tenga mechones castaños por mi madre que parece que me lo teñí" "**Es cierto es algo frustrante que te pregunten en donde te lo pintaste que parece natural" "**¿Crees que hago lo correcto al ayudarlos?" "**Aunque me cueste admitirlo, es la única manera que salves a todos, pero sigo pensando que es peligroso que tu sola los quieras sacar a todos de la base, cuando esta se encuentra llena de Mortífagos," "**Eso es, lo haré mañana, tienen una misión puesta por el Lord, y no habrá casi nadie, el no me incluyo por que le dije que no estaría" "**Vaya, es un cambio favorable" "**Pero tendré que seguir trabajando para el, y de seguro los idiotas en cuanto me vean intentaran matarme" "**Utiliza uno de los pasadizos del castillo" "**Entrare desde Hogsmeade por la casa de los gritos, hasta el sauce boxeador, de ahí lanzare un hechizo desilucionador para que por lo menos no nos vean y con un hechizo levitador podré transportarlos hasta la enfermería, ahí dejare salir un poco de mi energía y los idiotas vendrán y así podré explicarles" "**Eso si no te acribillan antes con maleficios" "**Entonces me temo que tendré que usar encantamientos" "**¿no usaras maldiciones?" "**no, si quiero que confíen los de la Orden en mi no puedo hacerlo, por más ganas que tenga no puedo"

Un ruido se escucho detrás de la chica y ella de inmediato salió de sus cavilaciones y activo todos sus escudos así como su apariencia falsa.

-Será mejor que regrese, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana en la tarde para pasado mañana en la mañana. –se levanto y se sacudió el poco polvo que había en su túnica y desapareció con un suave PLOP.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era casi el final de la cena y todos se encontraban atónitos por que el chico pelinegro comenzó a discutir con la rubia.

-Eso es peligroso, no puedo creer que por una canción pongas en riesgo todo. –gritó furico el chico.

-No me digas estupideces, esto no manda ninguna señal. –exclamo la chica.

-Igual es peligroso no dejare que actives la imagen solo por ver un video.

-Pues no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, yo haré lo que desee. –dicho esto saco un brazalete para sorpresa de los demás, lo apunto a un lugar en especifico y de ahí salio una pantalla parecida a la de un cine solo que esta se encontraba plana.

-Eres imposible.

Ella no le hizo caso y nadie hizo nada se encontraban anonadados y para sorpresa de todos un video para los hijos de muggles que lo conocían, comenzó a ser visto, era un grupo que ellos no conocían, pero era integrado por un chico y dos chicas, el chico era baterista y una de las chicas (la cual tocaba el teclado) eran pelinegros, mientras la otra chica que tocaba la guitarra era rubia, los tres portaban antifaz y la chica de la guitarra comenzó una rápida tonada y comenzó a cantar.

_**Tonto el que no entienda  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana   
conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer  
llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar a un calé **_

_**  
Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
desde el cielo habló la luna llena   
pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer**_

Coro  
luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
que pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
hijo de la luna

A pesar de ser un video, se podía sentir el dolor que la chica sentía, a pesar de que solo vieron al principio a la rubia, y que narraba una hermosa y triste historia, la protagonista era por lo que pudieron apreciar una excelente actriz, era pelirroja, un desamor… todos se dejaron llevar por la suave y melodiosa voz de la cantante.

_****_

_**De padre canela nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna  
maldita su estampa  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo callo **_

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como la desilusión era palpable en el hombre y se vio de nuevo el grupo y notaron que la cantante vestía como una gitana y danzaba en lugar de tocar la guitarra, y la cámara hizo un acercamiento y pudieron apreciar en lo poco que podían ver el dolor de la chica._**  
**_

_**  
Coro...**_

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer   
dime luna de plata  
que pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
hijo de la luna**_

gitano al creerse deshonrado   
se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
¿de quién es el hijo?  
Me has engañado fijo  
y de muerte la hirió   
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí lo abandonó  


Todos ahogaron un grito al ver como si se mostraba el asesinato de la mujer, y como ella aun lo miraba con amor y el se miraba horrorizado por lo que acababa de realizar y como se iba de ese lugar.

_**Coro...   
luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
que pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
hijo de la luna**_

Y las noches que haya luna llena   
será porque el niño esté de buenas  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna

Vieron a un niño de piel blanca de cómo unos siete años, de pelo color negro y cuando lo acercaron sus ojos eran de color plata y miraba con una sonrisa a la luna llena.

_**(N/A: PONGAN MUCHA ATENCIÓN A LA LETRA DE LA CANCION TIENE MUCHISIMO MÁS SIGNIFICADO DEL QUE LA MAYORÍA PUEDE CREER, SI TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD ESCUCHENLA CON MECANO "HIJO DE LA LUNA" TAL VEZ EN ESTE MOMENTO NO TENGA MUCHA RELACION PERO CONFORME SE DESARROLLE LA HISTORIA SABRAN DE LO QUE HABLO)**__**  
**_

Cuando termino nadie movía ningún músculo, hasta que…

-AHHHHHHHH, que lindo… espere este video por meses, como siempre SELENE nunca me defrauda, son tan monos los tres, la verdad me encantaría que estuvieran aquí. –dijo emocionada la rubia todos la miraron con los ojos como platos, la chica era "RARA".

-SELENE, es mi grupo favorito de música, y a decir verdad es muy difícil que cante de amores ellos son el rock pero cuando las cantan y sobre todo las de desamores nadie mejor que mi queridísima Yobek. –explico la rubia a la anonadada multitud.

-Dios, no puedo creer que por un tonto video de SELENE te pongas así. –dijo el castaño. (N/A: Tengo entendido que Pansy es pelinegra pero como ya tenemos uno decidí cambiarle por lo menos temporalmente el color de cabello al chico para así diferenciarlos.)

-Pues si, por lo menos no me pongo como idiota cuando veo algo con faldas, o perdón me equivoque si tú ya eres así. –dijo fríamente la rubia.

-Mira, no te pongas a las patadas conmigo que no te golpeo solo por que eres mujer… sino.

-¿sino que?, no te tengo miedo mi padre me ha enseñado a defenderme al igual que mi madre.

-YA BASTA LOS DOS, NOSOTROS DEBEMOS PELEAR PERO NO ENTRE NOSOTROS, TODOS TENEMOS UN ENEMIGO EN COMUN Y DEBEMOS UNIRNOS PARA VENCERLOS Y NO AL CONTRARIO… TODOS LOS DEL ED FAVOR DE SEGUIRME Y USTEDES TAMBIEN. –apunto a los enmascarados, todos estaban sorprendidos y en el caso de la mayoría de los miembros del ED les pareció que ese temperamento se les hacia conocido pero… ¿de quien?

Cuando llegaron a la sala de los menesteres, el chico los hizo entrar, todos aun perplejos obedecieron.

-Bien, todos ustedes están aquí para ser entrenados, por nosotros cinco… -empezó el chico pelinegro.

-Harry es nuestro maestro, el es el único que sabe suficiente como para enseñarnos. –objeto Cho Chang.

Ginny Weasley se quedo sorprendida ante algo que no había notado, el chico era pelinegro y por el antifaz pudo notar que sus facciones eran muy finas, como las de Cho… no podía ser, debía ser una pesadilla.

-ES IMPOSIBLE, NO PUEDES SER HIJO DE… "ESA". –señalo Ginny al chico mirando a Cho, nadie se dio cuenta bueno excepto los que sabían la verdadera naturaleza del chico y abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Mire, no quiero ser maleducado pero no estamos aquí para ver de quien soy hijo, lo que me lleva a que se siente de nuevo en su lugar así yo poder explicarles mejor la situación. –la pelirroja hizo lo que le pidió, los únicos de pie eran los cinco muchachos.

-Bien, no es por nada pero tengo mucho más entrenamiento que Harry Potter, tanto mis amigos como yo nos hemos entrenado desde que tenemos conciencia, ustedes no saben por que Voldemort (Aquí menos tres personas más Light y Yellow se estremecieron es decir cinco se quedaron inmutables) no apareció en ataques hasta hace poco…

-Y que ataques, incluso el mundo muggle se ha dado cuenta, la verdad no se quien es la nueva mano derecha de Voldemort pero si esto sigue así, nos acabara a todos. –dijo Anthony Goldstein.

-y prosigo, la razón por la cual Voldemort, (Estremecimientos) vamos déjense de tonterías, sino los voy a encerrar a todos en una habitación y decir Voldemort, hasta que se acostumbren… -grito el chico enfadándose. –bien como iba diciendo la razón por la cual "EL" no había atacado Londres, es por que junto con sus mortífagos el se marcho a diferentes países e incluso continentes, tiene más aliados de los que se pueden imaginar, a decir verdad creo que dentro de poco las matanzas a muggles se incrementaran, a partir de mañana los entrenaremos… por cierto tenemos un nuevo aditamento a nuestras filas, hazlo pasar. –todos contuvieron la respiración frente a ellos se encontraba Theodore Nott, un ex-Slytherin. –Theodore se ha unido a nosotros desde hace dos semanas, si bien para todos es una sorpresa, nosotros cinco nos haremos responsables por el, confiamos en el, les ruego que le den por lo menos el beneficio de la duda. –dijo el chico.

De todos los presentes solo Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter se levantaron y le estrecharon la mano.

-Vaya más de los que imagine, no se preocupen solo denles tiempo. –dijo Light después de que todos los del ED se hubieran marchado, Neville se marcho con Theodore intentando sacarle platica al Slytherin.

Luna, Hermione y Harry se encontraban con ellos, a decir verdad tanto Light como Yellow los detuvieron. Los otros tres chicos se marcharon alegando que se encontraban cansados.

-¿Por qué decidieron darle una oportunidad? –preguntó Yellow.

-EL nunca me hizo nada, no estaba con el grupo de Malfoy. –dijo Harry.

-Es cierto, lo mismo que Harry, aparte siempre ha sido estudioso lo veía en la biblioteca a menudo y nunca me llamo sangre sucia o derivados. –informo Hermione.

-EL me ayudo y me hacia compañía cuando los demás me decían Lunática, siempre me reconforto… incluso me ayudo a buscar nargels. –dijo Luna con una sonrisa y en tono soñadores.

A Harry a decir verdad ese tono no le gusto para nada y menos que se lo dijese a un Slytherin y muchísimo menos le gusto la sonrisa que tenía Yellow al observar a Luna, y cuando lo miro a el Harry decidió adoptar una pose y cara neutral como si eso no lo afectara en lo más mínimo.

Cuando se hubieron marchado Yellow le dirigió una sonrisa a Light.

-Te lo dije, el amor de ellos es verdadero y no de circunstancias, ¿acaso no viste cuando mama hablo del tío Theo, como papa se puso celoso y en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo observaba adopto una pose neutral?, se lo que te digo hermano, nuestros padres terminaran de nuevo juntos.

-Me alegro, ¿viste como Ginevra pensó que Chang era mi madre?, dios ¿no pudo escoger a otra más arrastrada que ella?

-La verdad mi padre no tenía tino para escoger novias, me alegro que con mama paso directamente al matrimonio, jejeje.

-Es cierto fue un impulso que nunca lamento el. –rió Light.

-Es cierto la impulsividad en persona ni siquiera el tío Draco y la tía Hermione fueron así… a decir verdad ello lo hicieron todo en secreto. –dijo pensativa Yellow.

-Ahora se por que mi papa eligió a mi madre, es guapísima… y la tía Hermione no se queda atrás. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Vamos hermano debemos dormir. –la sonrisa bailaba en la boca de la chica.

-Cierto hermanita.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, todos desayunaron, y en cuanto los estudiantes junto con los profesores se hubieran marchado, los miembros del ED, junto con algunos de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? creía que íbamos a entrenar. –preguntó Moody.

-Y lo haremos, verán en nuestro "hogar" existe también otro tipo de batallas, es sobre escobas, ¿Quién no sabe volar bien? -preguntó Light.

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil y Parvati Patil alzaron la mano.

-Bien, entonces ella (señalo a Yellow), les enseñara a Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom, Abbott y a las dos Patil, ella (señalo a Red) enseñara a Brown, Bones, Boot y los dos Creevey, y el (señalo a Golden) enseñara a Edgecombe, Finch-Fletchley, Goldstein y Macmillan.

-¿Y que haremos los demás? –preguntó Ginny.

-Ustedes practicaran primero el Shuntbumps que como deben saber es Popular en Devon, Inglaterra. Consistía en una especia de justa rudimentaria donde el objetivo era derribar de la escoba al mayor número posible de adversarios, siendo ganador el único jugador que quedase sobre su escoba.

-¿No es peligroso? –preguntó Harry.

-Para nada, es muchísimo más en nuestro "hogar", por que ahí se utiliza la varita, no se usa como deporte sino como supervivencia, el (señalo a Blue) y yo les enseñaremos se dividirán en dos equipos, pero quiero que recuerden que no importa como en una batalla a la hora de la verdad siempre se esta solo. –dijo el chico seriamente.

Todos se comportaron seriamente, cuando los equipos se vieron frente así no podían avanzar, volaban pero no golpeaban a su oponente, hasta que Light les lanzo maleficios que todos tuvieron que esquivar, el chico provoco un campo para que no pudieran escapar, y en el intento de huída se tropezaban unos con otros lo que ocasiono que todos terminaran en el suelo por el accidente.

-Dios ¿y se llaman a si mismos luchadores y protectores?, en verdad que son una porquería. –dijo fríamente el chico.

-Vamos viejo te estas pasando. –dijo el castaño.

-No lo creo, estamos en una guerra no vamos a tomar el te, y… Va a ver un ataque esta noche. –dijo de pronto.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por supuesto, el día de hoy solo nosotros cinco iremos, no ira la Orden del Fénix, ni los Aurores, solo nosotros cinco, veremos que conseguimos. –dijo Light.

A continuación hizo una seña y las chicas se acercaron y les comunico los planes a lo que ellas solo asintieron y dieron por terminada la enseñanza de ese día y se marcharon.

Después de eso todos comentaban lo sucedido.

-Y yo que creía que Harry era exigente. –dijo Fred.

-Es cierto este chico es peor, digo la guerra no esta tan mal. –dijo su gemelo.

En eso llegó una lechuza y fue directamente hacia Neville quien al leerla sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede Neville? –preguntó Hermione.

-Mis padres… han desaparecido de San Mungo, debo ir ahora al hospital, nos vemos. –dicho esto se marchó rápidamente.

-¿No creen que hayan sido…? –preguntó Parvati.

-¿Los mortífagos intentando terminar el trabajo? –preguntó a su vez Lavender.

-Pues recemos por que no sea así.

Todos caminaron en silencio hacia el castillo lo que nadie noto fue que cierto Slytherin se encontraba recordando como fue salvado por una chica algo extraña.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Un chico castaño y de piel algo blanquecina se encontraba todo sangrando y se apoyaba en el callejón mientras intentaba retirarse de ese lugar._

_Dios como odiaba ser un maldito mortífago, los odiaba a todos, a su padre por haberlo obligado, a sus supuestos amigos por no apoyarlo y sobre todo lo odiaba a el Lord Voldemort, ja "ESE" no tenía nada de Lord._

_Como desearía morir pronto pero no, la agonía era lo peor._

_-¿En serio deseas morir? –preguntó alguien detrás de el, al darse cuenta vio a una chica con el cabello rubio platinado y mechas cafés._

_-¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?_

_-Tu cuerpo indica claramente lo que piensas, ¿en verdad deseas morir?_

_-No… solo decía eso por que deseo que acabe esta agonía._

_-Si te ayudo… ¿irías con la orden del Fénix? –preguntó la chica y el pudo notar sus ojos plateados, tan parecidos a los de cierto chico capturado, el meneo la cabeza eso era imposible, la chica tenía casi su edad y aparte Draco nunca tuvo algún prospecto amoroso._

_-Lo que sea para acabar con Voldemort. –dijo el._

_-Excelente, apoyate en mi, te llevare a un lugar y después iras con la Orden._

_-Estoy muy pesado._

_-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que he soportado._

_Caminando lentamente para que no se desangrara llegaron a una casa que Theodore tuvo la sensación eran los únicos que podían verla, esta casa era oriental._

_Al entrar pudo distinguir como dos cruzas de conejo con otra cosa, una de color blanco y otra de color negro._

_-La blanca es Larg y la negra es Soel. –explico la chica._

_-Vaya ¿y que son? –al parecer aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte sus curiosidad no menguaba._

_-Son criaturas místicas, mejor conocidas como Mokona Modoki, Soel, Larg traigan las pociones, por cierto mi nombre es Diana Atenea ¿y el tuyo? –preguntó con una agradable sonrisa._

_-Soy Theodore Nott ¿Atenea es tu apellido?_

_-Para nada, pero no puedo decírtelo, ahora descansa._

_El sintió como todo se volvía negro y al abrirlos de nuevo frente a el no se encontraba la chica platinada en su lugar era un chico pelinegro con antifaz blanco el cual le dedico una media sonrisa._

_-Bienvenido de nuevo a tu nuevo hogar. –le indico y el al incorporarse noto que era Hogwarts._

_Iba a preguntar sobre la chica pero… "No le hables a nadie de mi, no aun"_

_Después de eso, el chico le ofreció a unirse a la guerra en contra de Voldemort, y le dijo que dentro de dos semanas empezaría el entrenamiento para que le diera tiempo a sus heridas de sanar._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-"¿Quién era ella?, ¿y por que no la conocen ellos? –a decir verdad le sorprendía no haber visto a una chica con esas características junto a los otros cinco.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cierta chica se encontraba en un bosque, frente a ella se encontraban dos personas, las cuales se encontraban ya cambiadas y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus rostros.

-Bien, les he dado su cordura de vuelta, parte de su juventud, les he dicho lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, claro a grandes rasgos, también que ha sido de su hijo… solo quiero que dejen por lo menos por este día sus antiguos perjuicios y ayuden a las personas que pasen por aquí, es un grupo de siete. –dijo la chica su pelo era rubio dorado justo sus mechones de pelo eran castaño, su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos grises no demostraban ninguna emoción al igual que su rostro, solo lo hacia su voz.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos… estamos tan agradecidos con lo que has hecho por nosotros que ayudaríamos al mismo Voldemort después de esto. –dijo el hombre.

-Me alegra, por favor coman algo. –señalo una cesta. –tardaran como una o dos horas en venir, ahora yo debo irme.

-Espera ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Diana Atenea.

-Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti. –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica le correspondió y se marcho.

La pareja comió un poco en lo que esperaba al grupo, aunque después comenzó a pensar en quienes serían a los que ayudarían ¿acaso eran mortífagos?, no podían asegurarlo, pero habían dado su palabra y no podían hacer nada ya.

Pasadas las dos horas, un ruido se escucho y de inmediato alzaron sus varitas… si, un regalo de la chica había sido nuevas varitas para ambos.

Vieron a los encapuchados, los que parecían hombres llevaban a dos mujeres en sus brazos, los otros dos eran dos jóvenes que se venían tambaleando, la tercera parecía la de una joven que casi parecía desmayarse, todos menos la joven se desplomaron.

-Por el amor de dios, debemos apresurarnos para que no tengan peores secuelas. –dijo la mujer pero antes de hacer algo…

La joven hizo un hechizo después de verificar a su alrededor e hizo aparecer seis camillas, acostó a los seis desmayados y elevo cuatro camillas.

-Puedo ayudarte con dos, es demasiado para ti. –ofreció el hombre.

-Puedo perfectamente gracias. –respondió la chica con voz fría arrastrando las palabras y comenzó a avanzar.

La mujer elevo las dos camillas restantes mientras el hombre iba atrás verificando que nadie los siguiera.

-Parece ser que sabes a donde te diriges. –tanteo la mujer.

-A Hogwarts, necesitan atención y lamentablemente no tengo aquí los equipamientos y tampoco el tiempo necesario. –respondió ella igual de fría.

EL matrimonio se volteo a ver, después de todo habían reconocido a tres de los ocupantes de las camillas que llevaba la chica.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade ella se dirigió a la casa de los gritos.

-Pero esa casa esta embrujada. –dijo la mujer.

-No, no lo esta… por aquí llegaremos a Hogwarts sin que nos vean, después nos lanzaremos un hechizo desilucionador para que no nos vean e iremos a la enfermería.

Hicieron exactamente eso y al llegar notaron como la chica se desplomo en el suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente, el matrimonio se dio cuenta que la chica se encontraba sudando pero aun así se puso de pie.

-Debo salvarlos, aunque me descubran por usar mis poderes. –dijo ella solemnemente y se acerco a la primera de las cuatro camas y comenzó entonar un cántico y saco un cristal, cuando termino con el primero, tanto la mujer como el hombre notaron que mucha gente entraba, y reconocieron a varios de los presentes y los recién llegados los miraron con sorpresa hasta que uno del grupo se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

-¡!!!MAMA, PAPA¡¡¡¡ -gritó Neville al ver a sus padres sanos y salvos.

-Por el amor de dios es una enfermería que hacen todos aquí. –dijo Madame Pomfrey y enseguida se dio cuenta de los enfermos y dio un grito y cuando regreso los comenzó a curar.

-Son demasiada gente, no deberían estar aquí. –dijo la chica mientras se bajaba la capucha.

-TU¡¡ -exclamo Ron Weasley.

-Si yo… Dark, enhorabuena Weasley pudiste reconocerme sin ayuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí chica? –preguntó cautelosamente Moody.

-Solo vine a traer a estas personas, supongo que ya saben por que. –dijo la chica.

-Son Mortífagos. –escupió Ron.

-De los cuales no sabes nada, tú no sabes por que actúan así que no puedes opinar. –los termino de curar y fue a la cama de Lucius Malfoy y puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre y al irlas separando, todos ahogaron un grito, la magia negra se encontraba siendo extraída del cuerpo del hombre.

Repitió el proceso con Narcisa Malfoy, después con Draco Malfoy y por último con Severus Snape, tal vez en Narcissa y en Severus la magia negra era menor, pero la chica encerró todo en un extraño recipiente el cual lo achico y lo metió dentro de su túnica.

-Creo que le debo explicaciones ¿no es así Moody? –preguntó la chica, para asombro de todos su mascara completa cambio y ahora era un antifaz que dejaba ver el color de sus ojos y la palidez de su piel, enseguida la asociaron como una Malfoy, pues sino los convencía su color de ojos y su piel, el color de cabello era suficiente, aunque tenía mechones castaños.

-Por supuesto muchacha y creo que sabes cual es tu destino, sino me convence. –dijo el ex-auror.

-Azkaban no significa nada para mí, ya que he vivido cosas peores que los dementores aunque estos no cuiden ya la prisión, aun así les debo una explicación… como sabrán esta magia negra no es natural, fue de otra persona, según la historia de los Malfoy, Voldi-chan, antes marcaba a sus mortífagos o Caballeros de Walpurgis que eran como se llamaban antes del primer ascenso de Tommy… Bueno lo que nadie sabía es que no los marcaba solamente con la marca, no señor… como se desmayaban del dolor les daba a beber de su sangre… así se aseguraba que le fueran fieles… lo dejo de hacer cuando ya no se llamaban Caballeros de Walpurgis, solo en extrañas excepciones como Severus, aunque fue en menor medida, por la misma influencia de Dumbledore… Creo que ustedes saben a la perfección lo que pasa cuando la sangre de una persona es contaminada con la magia de otra y que encima esta es magia negra. –dijo la chica.

-La persona parece estar en una variante de la imperius, pero no se puede detectar, y no se puede contrarrestar. –dijo Lupin.

-En eso se equivocan, si se puede contrarrestar pero solo cuando se sabe que se esta ingiriendo, cosa que casi nunca se sabe, aparte se a la perfección que les informaron de estos casos, yo les doy el por que de esas acciones ahora me voy.

-Tu no te iras hasta que respondas unas preguntas… mortífaga. –dijo Moody alzando su varita.

La chica solo sonrió de medio lado y en un ágil movimiento se coloco enfrente de Moody, le quito la varita y de una patada lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Un consejo Alastor, no te metas conmigo no sabes de lo que soy capaz, si creían que Lucius era un mortífago modelo… yo para los ojos de Tommy soy la mortífago ideal, vaya basura pero si quiero seguir con mi tapadera debo volver… mientras no lastimen a los Malfoy ni a Severus me doy por bien servida… Alice, Frank en verdad agradezco su ayuda… pero se a la perfección que ese fue le precio por su cordura, debo irme Voldemort debe estar furioso, ya debe haber descubierto a sus mortífagos muertos… como si fueran problema para mi… bueno eso es todo, cuando llegue Yellow díganle que esto apenas comienza y mi mensajero llegara mañana la parte de la verdad se sabrá… deben mostrar vivencias o de lo contrario la confianza se perderá… deben mostrárselo a todos los presentes.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ella entenderá, por cierto los Malfoy comenzaran a comportarse de manera diferente tal y como eran en la antigüedad pues fue desde Abraxas Malfoy que se tiene la marca, adiós. –la chica salió como una exhalación para sorpresa de todos, lo que nadie noto es que ella miro a cierto hombre de ojos dorados.

-Vaya, y los chicos dicen que ella no sabe nada de nada. –comentó Hermione.

-Mama, papa, ¿Quién les ayudo? –preguntó tímidamente Neville.

-Una chica.

-Su nombre era Diana Atenea. –contestó Frank.

Ese nombre provoco en cuatro personas que unas sonrisas asomaran en sus rostros.

-Ella nos dio de regreso nuestra cordura y nos explico algunos detalles de la guerra, así como el periodo de paz. –dijo Frank.

-La verdad nos contó muchas cosas sobre la nueva orden del Fénix, así como del ED, la muerte de Dumbledore. –dijo Alice y su voz se quebró.

-Nosotros estamos dispuestos a regresar a nuestras asignaciones como Aurors, no nos iremos de la guerra, aparte Bellatrix tiene que pagar. –dijo Frank.

-Pues bienvenido de nuevo amigo. –dijo Moody estrechándole la mano.

Lo que nadie noto fue que cierto hombre lobo se marchaba del lugar y curiosamente tomo el sentido en el que la chica se había marchado poro antes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remus Lupin se encontraba caminando sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que tenía un sitio al cual debía ir.

Entro en un aula en desuso, en una parte algo alejada de donde se encontraba la enfermería.

-Te estaba esperando. –dijo una voz femenina, que en ese momento le sonó desconocida, aunque no supo pero algo en su pecho se encendió.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó con cautela de no perder de vista a la sombra.

Para su sorpresa la sombra se rió, pero sin malicia alguna y se acerco, la luz de la luna le dio de lleno… Era DARK.

-Remus Lupin, te estaba esperando. –de la nada convoco dos sillones y se sentó en uno de ellos y con un ademán le dio a entender al hombre-lobo lo que quería de el, de cierta forma.

El castaño se sentó frente a ella, pero lo puso nervioso el escrutinio de la chica, ya que la chica no dejaba de verlo muy detalladamente.

-¿Sabes?, hace tres años que no te he dado ningún abrazo. –dijo ella de la nada y de su boca salió una sonrisa… Sonrisa que según Remus noto era de tristeza.

-¿Nos conocemos en tu mundo? –preguntó sorprendido, ya que si ella era una Malfoy lo normal sería que no lo soportara.

-Por supuesto… eres muy importante para mi familia. –dijo con voz profunda.

-¿De verdad?

-Aja, mira _"Moony"_ si quise hablar contigo fue por que se que tu no me juzgaras solo por las habladurías… no eres como los demás, tu si eres un verdadero Gryffindor. –dijo ella seriamente.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Se como piensas, los demás solo son hipócritas… si te fijas la mayoría piensa que todo aquel que es mortífago es basura, es escoria… ¿Qué tiene de malo que seamos Slytherin? Somos ambiciosos, pero no realmente malos… lo malo es que como no somos lideres seguimos al más fuerte por esa misma ambición, eso crea una imagen errada de nosotros ¿no lo crees?, incluso Slytherin era un mago formidable… lo malo es que vivió en una época de poca tolerancia a la magia, lo que provoco que ese odio hacia los muggles iniciara y se incrementara hasta que fuera irracional, ¿nunca has leído el diario de uno de los fundadores?, son increíbles… Godric era muy divertido… pero el ingenio de Rowena para contestar a Salazar si que era formidable, solo que Godric les metía cizaña para verlos reñir, Helga era la mediadora… una mujer muy buena y noble.

-¿Cómo sabes de los fundadores?

-Es uno de mis secretos.

-No entiendo, tú deberías odiarme solo por el hecho de ser del bando contrario. –expreso Remus.

-No, no lo somos… si en este mundo soy mortífago y creo que sabes mi razón, fue para salvar a mi familia… o mejor dicho parte de ella ya que mi madre no se encontraba capturada, mi maestro siempre ha dicho que soy muy buena mintiendo… pero a Tommy realmente es muy fácil engañarlo. –dijo la chica.

-Soy un hombre lobo. –dijo el como si quisiera que esa chica lo odiara.

-¿Y eso que?, eso no te define como persona, así como el hecho de tener la marca, somos lo que somos por que así lo decidimos, pero muchas veces lo somos por culpa de nuestro entorno ¿no lo crees? Aparte no podría, aunque lo intentara… Moony eres muy bueno… -dijo de pronto la chica y para sorpresa de Remus se quito el antifaz.

Frente a el se encontraba el rostro de una chica muy joven, casi infantil… sus ojos grises transmitían tanto… esperanza, alegría, tristeza, enfado y una gran fortaleza. Su cabello platino cayo enfrente de su rostro pálido, sus labios eran rojos como la sangre, Remus pensó que los llevaba pintados.

-Te hablare de mi… y parte de mi infancia. –dijo ella decidida.

Aquella noche Remus Lupin aprendería que no importaba que educación tuvieran las personas, o que tan prodigiosa fuera su cuna… todos eran seres humanos y que no importaba que lado fuera al que se perteneciese en una guerra… todos sufrían y para malestar del hombre esa niña había sufrido mucho.

En esa noche supo que tan cierto era el dicho "No importa que tan mal estés tu, siempre habrá otro más desdichado que tu"

No supo clasificar el sentimiento que nació en su interior esa noche, nunca antes lo había sentido pero le agradaba, le agradaba de sobremanera.

Incluso se atrevió a preguntar sobre Sirius, eso fue algo que lo dejo helado ya que cuando vieron al mundo de los chicos, tanto Harry como el mismo mencionaron a Sirius y padfot.

Ella le respondió que los chicos podrían decirle algunas cosas, si cuando se volvieran a ver aun no tenía la respuesta… ella con mucho gusto se la daría

Cuando la chica se marchó, le dijo que muy pronto habría algo que lo haría inmensamente feliz… y que ella se encargaría de hacérselo llegar solo con una condición… no le dijera a nadie que ella lo habría hecho.

Después de todo, como ella misma le dijo "Nadie creería que una Slytherin y menos una Malfoy haría algo como eso por otras personas sin desear algo a cambio"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la mañana siguiente los enfermos aun seguían inconscientes, a decir verdad los únicos que la chica no curo con su extraña piedra fueron a Blaise y a Pansy, lo que les extraño a todos pero supusieron que fue por que madame Pomfrey se encargo de ellos dos.

Aun recordaban a la chica, la frialdad en su voz, la mueca burlona en su boca y la superioridad en sus ojos, toda una Malfoy pero eso era lago que inquietaba a las personas presentes ¿Cómo era posible?, en ese momento se encontraban reunidos todos los del ED, junto con la orden del fénix en la sala de los menesteres, todos se encontraban sentados y miraban a los cinco jóvenes, todos habían llegado algo maltrechos pero fue por la ventaja numérica.

-Bien, Lupin me dio el mensaje, por lo que hemos decidió decir por lo menos el 70 por ciento de la verdad. –dijo Yellow.

-Así es, la mayoría de la orden no sabe quienes somos así como del ED, por lo tanto llegó la hora de quitar parte del velo y decir unas cuantas verdades. –dijo Light.

-Comienzo yo, me conocen en la guerra como Yellow Ángel Love, pero me dicen Yellow, todos nosotros venimos de una dimensión aparte, y de un futuro algo distante… mi madre es Luna Lovegood. –a continuación se quito la mascara. –nosotros vinimos aquí por que nuestro mundo casi se destruye, nosotros peleamos en la guerra, yo tengo 18 años de edad. Soy muy buena a la hora de ataques sorpresa, soy una de los seis herederos controlo el agua.

-Yo soy Light Ángel, tengo 21 años, soy un cazador… la verdad soy el líder del grupo, soy uno de los seis herederos controlo las cosas vivas, mi padre es Harry Potter. –se quito el antifaz y todos pudieron apreciar el parecido.

-Dios todos los Potter son hechos con el mismo molde. –dijo Justin a lo que todos rieron.

-Yo soy Red Ángel Love, soy hija de Ronald Weasley, como heredera controlo el viento, tengo mis preciosos 19 años y mi padre es de los mejores en la guerra, por cierto soy prometida de Light. –la chica se quita la mascara y les guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras se abrazaba posesivamente al chico el cual solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por el amor de dios… Bueno yo soy Golden Ángel, mi madre es Pansy parkinson, controlo la tierra, tengo 21 años, soy un excelente luchador con la escoba. –se quito el antifaz y pudieron aprecias algunos rasgos de la chica confundidos con los de una persona pero no pudieron reconocer bien quien.

-Y falto yo… soy Blue Ángel, tengo 19 años, soy hijo de Ginny Weasley, controlo el fuego, suelo ser una persona racional cuando se trata de guerra pero cuando no… bueno solo tenemos una vida. –se quito el antifaz y revelo el parecido con los Weasley.

-dijeron que eran 6 ¿Dónde esta la otra? –preguntó Parvati.

-¿Acaso era la chica que vino ayer? –preguntó Padma.

-¿Cuál chica? –preguntó rudamente Light con los ojos centelleantes de furia.

-Una rubia platinada, con mechones castaños y de ojos grises.

-La idiota de Dark, me sorprende que sepa como entrar al castillo. –dijo aburrida Red.

-La verdad esa hanyu se puede pudrir con Voldemort, por mí que ni regrese. –dijo Blue.

-No la llames así, más respeto… sigue siendo humana. –interrumpió Yellow.

-Por el amor de dios, es una hanyu solo una híbrida, ni siquiera es totalmente humana, es un desperdicio incluso hablar de ella. –dijo el chico fríamente.

-Pues es esa "hanyu la que salvo la vida de cierta persona importante para ti. –dijo fríamente la chica.

-Si claro.

-Ayer esa chica trajo a los Malfoy, a Snape, Parkinson y Zabinni. –dijo Lupin.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no nos dijeron quienes son sus otros padres? –preguntó Ernie.

-Queremos ver si nuestros padres son almas gemelas o de las circunstancias. –explicó Light.

-Mis padres son almas gemelas, yeah. –dijo alegre Yellow y comenzó un extraño baile.

-Por dios Yellow, no salgas con estupideces, tus padres fueron pareja por circunstancias, mis padres si son almas gemelas. –dijo Blue.

-Mira descerebrado, no te metas conmigo por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz. –dijo Yellow amenazadoramente.

-Tú no me asustas.

-YA BASTA, NO PUEDEN ESTAR DOS MINUTOS SIN PELEAR POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, YA CREZCAN DEBEMOS TERMINAR DE EXPLICAR LAS COSAS, YELLOW TU HAZLO Y BLUE SI DICES ALGO MÁS YO MISMO TE GOLPEO HASTA TURQUÍA. –Exploto Light.

-Bien, la guerra ha consumido casi todo el mundo mágico mundial, la mayoría se ha ido a colonias secretas o al mundo muggle, en nuestro mundo el mundo muggle no sabe de la guerra ya que Voldemort se concentro en sembrar caos en todo el mundo no solo en Londres, por lo menos ya encontraron casi todos los horrocruxes, solo falta uno… lo tuvieron que hacer con sigilo por que Voldemort no se ha dado cuenta siquiera que los han destruido, como observaron a Dark no es muy difícil saber de quien es hija, su padre… fue capturado de nuevo por Voldemort, el y su esposa pueden realizar el puente corazón a corazón, pero Voldemort se entero y no lo lastima lo suficiente pues sabe que eso activa el puente y perderá uno de sus rehenes, lo lleva a veces a los ataques como un escudo humano y no han podido rescatarlo… muchas veces Dark a pedido que la dejen ir en misión a la base de Voldemort pero los mayores no la han dejado dicen que es peligroso para alguien como ella.

-Pues claro, es una inútil de lo peor, no me importa lo que digan yo sigo diciendo que esa no sabe ni como tomar su varita sin ayuda. –declaro Red.

-Como iba diciendo. –dijo Yellow lanzándole una mirada matadora a Red. –no se por que no se lo permiten aunque claro eso es algo suicida.

-Entonces hay que permitírselo. –saltó feliz Red.

-En verdad, y dices que la loca soy yo. –dijo Yellow. –la guerra es terrible, nosotros lamentablemente solo los podemos ayudar con las batallas, nunca supimos de que habían destruido horrocruxes, y nunca nos dijeron cuales eran y donde se encontraban, creo que confiaban en que llegáramos al pasado de nuestro universo. –dijo Yellow.

-Nosotros no podemos saber donde están pero podemos investigar, con eso también los ayudaremos, debemos hacer caer a Voldemort antes de que cause más daño. –dijo decidido Light.

-Entonces comencemos a entrenar. –dijo alegre Luna Lovegood y comenzó a danzar y Yellow se le unió feliz, ocasionando que todo el mundo las mirara raro, bueno excepto una mirada verde esmeralda que no se separaba de la ojiazul.

-Una cosa antes. –dijo Neville.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Light.

-¿Por qué no se sorprendieron al ver a mis padres?

-Por que ellos en mi mundo también recuperaron la cordura, solo que no sabemos como fue. –explicó el chico.

Neville iba a decirle pero… _"No le digas de mi, no aun". _

Por lo que decidió callar y seguir a los demás mientras iban de nuevo a "entrenar".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Al final una pequeña sorpresa… y un adelanto.**

Bueno otro capitulo que termino, jeje.

¿Y que tal?, a que no se esperaban esto… digo Diana y Dark son la misma persona, y si Diana dijo que era especialista en maldiciones oscuras bueno por algo debe ser…

Hay la sopresa para Neville, digo se que me falto refinar algo pero bueno.

Harry comienza a pensar que a Luna le gusta Theo, en el proximo capitulo prometo poner una escena de celos de parte de el.

Por cierto ya que todos están juntos se comenzaran a ver escenas más romanticas pero vamos a aumentar la guerra, ya que digamos que les adelanto algo… la mayoría de la orden se va a enterar de la vida de Dark, debido a un mensajero…

Como dije pongan atención a la letra de la canción, tiene que ver con Orión y John, por cierto estos personajes apareceran en los proximos capitulos aunque creo que saben la relación que hay.

Dejen reviews, sino no actualizo, por cierto tengo como la mitad del proximo capitulo, el cual se titula… Mi padre, mi madre… mi vida.

En este capitulo comenzaremos a ver las infancias de Red, BLUE y Golden, ¿Qué les gustaría saber de ellos?, ¿y como les gustaría que se llamaran? Digo tengo varias cosas pero si les gustaría saber algo en especifico.

AHORA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW.

Agate Malfoy

Muchas gracias por tu o mejor dicho tus comentarios… como ves si son una sola… la razon por la cual ella actua así… se vera en dos capitulos o tres a lo mucho ya que tambien vamos a ver su vida.

Espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado, como ves es un poquitin más largo de lo normal.

Bye.

beautifly92

Que bien que te gusten las parejas que escogi… la verdad no soporto a Ron por envidioso y a Pansy por que esta siempre con Draco… pero bueno, aun así voy a desarrollar su relación, que va a ser "interesante".

ANGELFEAR

Muschas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Mary

Como ves, ya actualize espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque eso si el siguiente estara mejor.

Chao.

Lucy

Bueno, ella no hablara directamente con ellos, ya que tiene que seguir con Voldemort, pero ellos se enteraran cuando su relación ya no sea la de antes, aunque no sean novios aun.

Harrymaniaca

Enserio que mas quisiera que actualizar, mi otro fic pero las ideas se fueron de fiesta y no volvieron T.T

Aun así espero que este fic te guste igual que el otro.

Aye436

Como ves aquí casi no hubo Harry-Luna pero en el siguiente si que lo habrá, como ves ellos no pueden enamorarse de la noche a la mañana sin ningún contratiempo.

Alex de Malfoy

Espero que con este cpaitulo quedes algo satisfecha, por que digamos que hasta que no presente la cida de los chicos no iniciara correctamente la historia de amor.

Chao.

Klass2008

Gracias por tu review, como ves aquí tienes algo mucho más largo para que te entretengas un poco, jeje.

Legna Dragoon

Bueno ves, intento actualizar con por lo menos dos semanas entre cada capitulo, espero que el fic sea aun de tu agrado.

Maya

Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el fic vaya bien, digo aun soy una aprtendiz que mas quisiera ser yo toda una experta pero bueno se hace lo que se sabe hacer.

Bye.

Lucy-cullen

Bueno como ves la pareja Draco-Hermione tambien es mi favorita y esa por supuesto se quedo pero deseaba saber la opinión de otros, digo hay que ser algo imparciales, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

Chao.

Para ustedes aquí va un adelantito de unas… escenas.

_--------_

_-Vaya, al parecer tienen miedo… CRUCIO. –grito ella y enterró la punta de su varita en el suelo todos la miraron expectantes y de su varita no salio un solo rayo sino que todos los mortífagos se encontraban retorciéndose de dolor, al parecer el suelo había actuado como conductor._

_-----_

_Harry se puso a pensar en la chica, si lo ponía así Diana y Dark se parecían, solo que el rubio era diferente así como el comportamiento… castaño, solo conocía a una chica con ese tipo de castaño… Hermione… un momento._

_-----_

_Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo vio una escena que no le gusto para nada… Eran Luna y Theodore ella se encontraba abrazándolo mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho sonrojada por algo y el le susurraba al parecer cariñosamente al oído._

_----_

_-Nop, los celos son algo frecuente… pero no negare que estoy algo enfadada, pero en lugar de insultarla debiste solo centrarte en que Nott no se acerque a ella, así ella te recriminaría y tu podrías haberte declarado. –dijo sencillamente la chica mientras se recargaba en uno de los postes y Harry se sentaba en el suelo._


	6. Mi padre, mi madre, 1ra parte

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -6**_

_**Mi padre, mi madre… mi vida 1ra. Parte**_

Cuando llego a la base de Voldemort, ella entro como si nada, sus heridas se encontraban ya cerradas, parecía que acababa de salir de un entrenamiento… antes de todo se aseguro que no oliera a ellos no quería arriesgarse con Greyback rondando por ahí, y menos cuando el deseaba darle caza a ella.

-¿Qué sucede por que esa cara Voldi-chan? –preguntó con sorna.

-No creo que tengas esa mueca al descubrir que tus prisioneros han escapado junto con tres traidores más. –dijo Voldemort.

-¿Qué no tenías guardias mientras yo no me encontraba Tom? –preguntó fríamente mientras arrastraba las palabras, su voz casi se escucho como un silbido.

-Debo recordarte que eran tu responsabilidad así que no me vengas con cuento. –dijo Voldemort igual de frió.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, desafiantes, ninguno deseaba mostrar debilidad ante el otro.

-Solo diré que tus Mortifagos pagaran por el escape. –dijo ella finalmente. –Todos los mortífagos tendrán entrenamiento conmigo AHORA.

Todos se marcharon mientras muchos rezaban interiormente por que ella hubiese quedado algo cansada después de su entrenamiento… todos y cada uno de ellos había probado las maldiciones de la chica y no deseaban repetirlas bajo ningún motivo.

-Vaya, al parecer tienen miedo… CRUCIO. –grito ella y enterró la punta de su varita en el suelo todos la miraron expectantes y de su varita no salio un solo rayo sino que todos los mortífagos se encontraban retorciéndose de dolor, al parecer el suelo había actuado como conductor.

Ella solo sonrió al ver que estaba logrando su objetivo… solo necesitaba ver con claridad que todos le temían para irse de ese lugar maldito.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dos días después de que llegaran las visitas y que estas despertaran.

Harry Potter se encontraba muy pensativo… su hijo le acababa de correr literalmente de el entrenamiento en el Gran Comedor y lo mando al campo de Quidditch, como si eso pudiera calmar sus ansias.

_-Hola elegido. –saludo alguien a su lado_.

Harry se volteo y se sorprendió al ver que Diana se encontraba como si fuera un fantasma frente a ella, pero poco a poco iba tomando más consistencia.

-¿Cómo le haces?

_-Proyección astral, y dime ¿Qué tal van las cosas?_

-Genial… oye gracias por lo que hiciste por los padres de Neville, realmente se lo merecía. –dijo Harry honestamente.

_-Y también le salve la vida a los seis durmientes de ahí… así como la de Theodore… no te preocupes pronto te tendré un regalo a ti… solo que he gastado mucha energía últimamente y para tu regalo la necesito… ¿y que tal Dark?_

-Es extraña pero creo que tiene una razón valida para estar de lado de los mortífagos, y la verdad la comprendo, después de lo que dijo Yellow…

-_¿Qué dijo Yellow?_

_-_Que su padre había sido secuestrado por Voldemort, así como que su madre y su padre pueden hacer el puente corazón a corazón por cierto ¿Qué es eso?

_-Oh, eso… es un lazo que se da cuando la pareja siente una gran sintonía entre si… es decir que puede saber como se siente su pareja aunque ella no este en el mismo lugar… es valido incluso entre dimensiones, cuando uno de ellos se encuentra en peligro de muerte la pareja herida se puede transportar si así lo desea al lugar en donde se encuentra su otra pareja… esta es magia antiquísima no siquiera la magia de por ejemplo Hogwarts puede evitarla…_

-¿Tan poderosa es?

-_Así es y muy pocas personas son capaces de llevarla acabo, los padres de Dark pueden… así como los padres de Yellow y así los padres de Light. _

-¿Yo puedo hacerlo?

-_Claro, ¿con quien te gustaría hacerlo?_

Harry se quedo callado y por un momento en su mente se formo la imagen de Luna pero después a un lado de Luna se encontraba Theodore, Dios ese chico le había empezado a caer bien… aunque en ese momento deseara matarlo.

-_Vaya, celos… quien lo diría el gran Harry Potter celoso por un Slytherin._

-¿No puedes decirme quien es la madre de Dark? –preguntó intentando fingir que no escucho eso y que eso significaba que la chica leyó sus pensamientos, o que su cara lo reflejaba demasiado.

_-¿Aun no te das cuenta?, después de haberla visto en persona… en verdad puedes llegar a ser denso. –dijo ella riendo._

Harry se puso a pensar en la chica, si lo ponía así Diana y Dark se parecían, solo que el rubio era diferente así como el comportamiento… castaño, ambas tenían el pelo castaño y el solo conocía a una chica con ese tipo de castaño… Hermione… un momento.

-¿Me estas diciendo que la madre de Dark es Hermione? –preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-_Yo no lo digo, yo solo se que no se nada. –dijo riendo la chica. –adiós Harry los visitare en la noche, debemos aprender parte de la Oclumancia aunque quien sabe, puede surgir algún imprevisto._

-Adiós Diana. –dijo el chico con desanimo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo vio una escena que no le gusto para nada… Eran Luna y Theodore ella se encontraba abrazándolo mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho sonrojada por algo y el le susurraba al parecer cariñosamente al oído.

En ese momento Harry deseo tanto estrangular a Theodore y besar ahí mismo a Luna… dios que bella se miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué crees que haces Nott? –preguntó fríamente Harry llegando hasta la parejita su rostro se mostraba sereno pero su mirada refulgía con enojo.

-Hablando con Luna. –respondió el mirando extrañado a Harry.

-Vaya, no sabía que ahora para hablar se necesitaba estar tan cerca el uno del otro. –dijo apretando los dientes, a lo que los dos se separaron. –Oh no, no se separen, por mi pueden seguir todo lo que deseen solo no lo hagan en publico que me dan nauseas.

-Pues cuando estabas con Ginny a ti lo menos que te daban eran nauseas y para tu información Theo es mi mejor amigo. –dijo Luna mientras lo miraba fríamente.

-Oh, vaya no sabía que los mejores amigos tenían una preferencia tan marcada. –dijo Harry elevando un poco la voz.

-NO seas neurótico, miras cosas donde no las hay. –dijo Luna.

-Por lo menos seré neurótico pero no soy un Lunático. –dijo Harry hiriente.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el rostro volteado y cuando volteo a ver de nuevo a Luna esta se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos se encontraban duros como un pedazo de hielo.

-ERES UN IMBECIL CON TODAS SUS LETRAS POTTER, UN IMBECIL, DESGRACIADO E HIPOCRITA DE PRIMERA. –gritó Luna y agarro la mano de Theodore y entro al castillo a paso rápido.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Harry, ella soltó al Slytherin y cayo al suelo mientras intentaba reprimir unos sollozos, para las lagrimas ya se había dado por vencida, ahora caían libremente por su rostro.

-¿Por qué Theo, por que se comporta así?, ¿Qué le he hecho yo aparte de apoyarlo? –preguntó Luna mirando al chico.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?... ¿Mama? –preguntó una chica. -¿Qué sucedió?

Luna negó con la cabeza pero eso no evito que Theodore contestara.

-Harry Potter le dijo unas cosas muy hirientes. –contestó secamente el chico.

Yellow aun no podía creer lo que escucho pero sabía que el chico decía la verdad… Theo en su mundo era uno de los mejores amigos de su madre, siempre la ayudaba en lo que podía.

-ESE me va a oír… poco me importa quien sea, si hay algo en lo que soy igual a Dark es que nadie insulta a mi madre y se sale con la suya… nos vemos. –dijo fríamente y Theodore pudo notar un brillo esmeralda en las orbes de la chica.

-"Que fue ese brillo ¿no será acaso que…? No, no lo creo"

Mientras tanto Harry Potter se tocaba la parte adolorida, y tenía la mirada perdida.

-"Que hice" "**echarlo a perder como siempre" "**no es mi culpa, ella no debía haberme pegado" "**TU prácticamente la acusaste de ser una cualquiera con lo de los amigos con derecho" "**No es cierto, ella nunca haría algo como eso" "**Los celos te han cegado y la lastimaste" "**No fue mi in…

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS, JURO QUE CUANDO TE AGARRE TE VOY A GOLPEAR HASTA LA GALAXIA DE ANDROMEDA. –gritó totalmente furiosa Yellow mientras se acercaba a el.

Harry Potter pudo apreciar que sus ojos antes azules eran de verde esmeralda… un verde muy conocido.

-Como pudiste ser capaz de tratar a mi madre así pedazo de idiota. –grito y le dio una cachetada. –ella que solo te apoya. –le dio otra. –y tu le correspondes con estupideces. –otra más. –la verdad no creo que de héroe tengas algo. –le iba a dar otra pero una voz la detuvo.

-Yellow basta, no creo que puedas matar a cachetadas al "elegido". –dijo Light.

-¿ACASO NO SABES LO QUE LE DIJO A MI MADRE? –gritó furiosa ante la consecuente negación del pelinegro. –PUES LA INSULTO, MI MADRE ESTABA… POR MERLÍN NO PUEDO DECIRTE COMO ESTABA.

Lejos de calmar a la chica, Harry noto como su propio hijo se volteaba hacia el.

-¿En verdad insultaste a la "madre" de Yellow?, ¿pues que tienes en la cabeza acaso aire?, eres un estupido ¿Qué no tienes tacto con las mujeres?... mira en mi vida no suelo tratar a las mujeres con respeto, excepto a la madre de Dark, la madre de Yellow y mi madre… -lo agarro por enfrente e la túnica y lo zarandeo. –si por mi fuera le pedirías perdón ahora mismo, pero se que solo lo echarías a perder más… en verdad esperaba más de mi padre.

Ambos chicos se marcharon dejando a Harry quien solo se arrodillo y empezó a dar puñetazos en el pasto, hasta que una suave risa se escucho.

-Vamos no es para tanto, no debes ponerte así por que te hayan zarandeado un poco. –esa voz, el la conocía pero era imposible, ¿no deberían haberla detectado?

-Vamos Harry-sensei debes reponerte… te acompaño hasta el campo de Quidditch. –cuando Harry alzo la vista pudo ver a Dark, la chica llevaba su antifaz.

-¿También me golpearas cuando sepas lo que hice?

-Nop, los celos son algo frecuente… pero no negare que estoy algo enfadada, pero en lugar de insultarla debiste solo centrarte en que Nott no se acerque a ella, así ella te recriminaría y tu podrías haberte declarado. –dijo sencillamente la chica aunque su voz sonó con algo de picardía y se mostraba algo divertida mientras se recargaba en uno de los postes y Harry se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Por qué ellos reaccionaron así?

-La mirada que tenía hace unos momentos Yellow si que es hermosa. –comentó como si nada. –un verde esmeralda muy intenso.

-¿Verde esmeralda?

-Si, su padre tiene esa mirada. –dijo el chica.

-Quieres decir que… ¿yo soy su padre? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Será lo que tú desees, el humano se niega las cosas por su mentalidad, pero si por una vez en tu vida deseas una respuesta clara… si lo eres ellos estaban seguros que eran pareja por amor y no circunstancias, creo que eso los hizo perder las esperanzas.

-Yo no sabía nada.

-No te preocupes, errar es de humanos. –dijo la chica sin mirarlo y con voz enigmática.

-¿Que crees que debo hacer?

-En un rato pidele perdón, ahora tenía tantas cosas adentro y exploto… no te preocupes por Theo… el no esta enamorado de Luna.

-¿Entonces de quien?

La chica rió y lo miro. –no puedo decírtelo, pero creéme no es Luna lo he visto y ya esta enamorado de la que es su pareja en mi mundo, por cierto no puedes decir nada va en contra de las reglas, no meteremos en problemas si se te va la lengua, aunque el hecho de que te declares podría evitar escenas de celos tal vez innecesarias.

Harry no pudo evitar relacionar a la chica con otra castaña que el conocía muy bien y eso fue lo que lo llevo a preguntarle:

-¿Tu madre es Hermione cierto?

La chica se tenso y lo miró de pronto sintió que esa mirada era muy penetrante, y de pronto le sonrió. –cuando regrese y yo los comience a entrenar te diré quien es mi madre.

-Sabes, es muy fácil hablar contigo por cierto… ¿Por qué me llamaste Harry-sensei?

-EN Japón, sensei significa maestro… tu fuiste uno de mis maestros, al igual que mi padrino, el padrino de mi padre y otra persona especial.

-¿Quiénes son?

-También te lo diré cuando te diga lo de mi madre.

-Eres algo rara.

-Tengo que serlo si no deseo que alguien encuentre una debilidad en mi… Tom puede ser muy observador cuando se lo propone, empezaremos dentro de poco a destruir los horrocrux.

-¿Sabes cuales son?

-Claro yo iba contigo a destruirlos, era la única chica del equipo.

-Vaya… entonces eres poderosa.

-Más de lo que te imaginas… Debo irme, o sino Tom se dará cuenta que no entreno y sospechara algo, adiós Harry-sensei.

-Adiós Dark.

Harry se marcho del campo, necesitaba estar a solas por lo que decidió ir a la sala de los menesteres, cuando llego a ese lugar, se sorprendió demasiado al encontrar a Hermione ahí.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

La chica suspiro antes de contestar. –Se lo que sucedió con Luna. –respondió escuetamente.

-¿Y ahora me vas a reclamar tu también? –pregunto de mala leche el chico.

-No Harry se a la perfección que los celos son algo frecuente… pero no negare que estoy algo enfadada, pero en lugar de insultarla debiste solo centrarte en que Nott no se acerque a ella, así ella te recriminaría y tu podrías haberte declarado… claro si que es en verdad que te interesa Luna. –dijo Hermione seriamente como reprochándoselo pero observándolo suspicazmente.

Harry no pudo sino sentir un escalofrió, casi palabra por palabra fue lo que le dijo Dark, la diferencia fue el tono en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

-¿Estas bien Harry?... Te noto algo pálido. –dijo preocupada Hermione mientras se acercaba un poco al chico.

-No es nada Hermione, estoy bien… es solo que me desconcertaron un poco tus palabras. –contestó Harry. "Y mas por que ya me las habían dicho"

-Bueno Harry, vamos a comer ya va a ser hora del almuerzo. -por lo menos para ellos, ya que comían antes de los alumnos, para que tuvieran tiempo para entrenar.

El almuerzo que tuvieron no pudo ser más atípico de lo que había sido antes… No solo por la presencia de un Snape un poco menos malhumorado… sino de los tres Malfoy ahí presentes.

-Cissa ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes y nos íbamos al mundo muggle a divertirnos? –le preguntó de pronto Lucius a su esposa, provocando que todos alrededor pusieran atención al matrimonio. (N/A: Chismosos)

-Por supuesto mi amor, como olvidarlos, lastima que después del colegio ya no fuimos. –dijo con voz triste la rubia.

Ante esto todos tenían cara de O.o…

-Pues vamos ahora, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer… aparte yo quiero conocer el mundo muggle. –propuso para sorpresa de todos… Draco Malfoy.

-EL mundo a de ver cambiado mucho, no podríamos guiarnos. –se excuso Lucius.

-Pues tendremos un guía. –dijo el rubio menor.

-Es cierto. –corroboro la mujer y volteo a ver a una chica en especial.

Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a quien se referían los dos rubios.

-Querida… -empezó algo tímida Narcissa. -¿no te importaría… llevarnos a dar una vuelta al mundo muggle?

Hermione seguía sin contestar… se encontraba en shock, y de inmediato Ron Weasley el cual la veía en peligro mortal salto para defender a la chica (La cual no necesitaba defensa alguna).

-Eso nunca… Hermione no va a ir a ningún lado con unas… serpientes rastreras. –dijo hecho todo una furia.

Ninguno pudo contestar ya que el brazalete de Yellow comenzó a sonar, por lo que ella lo activo… vieron la imagen algo distorsionada de Dark, la chica traía su antifaz.

-¿Puedes oírme Yellow? –preguntó la chica.

-Fuerte y claro. –dijo la chica ante las protestas de los otros cuatro chicos.

-Bien, yo no puedo verte, un estupido hechizo impacto en el brazalete y no puedo verte, solo oírte… esa estupida de Bellatrix me las va a pagar, una buena tanda de cruciatus me bastara… por el momento. –declaro la chica. –a lo que iba… Espero que estén tratando bien a los Malfoy y a Severus, saque la magia negra de su cuerpo, todo ese odio irracional hacia lo muggle desapareció, pero no por ello la arrogancia y por supuesto superioridad que siempre a caracterizado a los Malfoy desde los inicios de la familia, Severus… el será un poco mas abierto pero seguirá casi con la misma actitud…

Se escucho un ruido bastante extraño y la chica lanzo una maldición pero no corto la comunicación o mejor dicho no se corto bien, por lo que tuvieron vista de todo lo que aconteció en ese momento.

-Vaya Greyback ¿Qué demonios haces en mis dominios? –preguntó fríamente casi silbante la chica.

-Mira mocosa… por muy en la gracia del Lord que te encuentres, no olvides que soy un hombre lobo… el hecho de ser una bruja no te salvara de una mordida. –amenazo el hombre.

-Greyback, tu sola amenaza me da repugnancia así como tu presencia… ¿sabes? Deberías buscarte amenazas mas, digamos que "validas", no hay quien te tenga miedo con eso. –dijo con sorna la chica y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia marca Malfoy se instalo en su rostro.

Lo que no se esperaban, era que el hombre se abalanzara sobre la chica como un poseso y ella haciendo gala de una habilidad nunca antes vista por ellos, lo mando volando al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿En verdad creías que me ganarías?, estas perdiendo el toque Greyback, y no, no culpo al hecho de que seas un hombre lobo por ser tan… repugnante, incluso los hombres lobos son humanos comunes, tu ya estabas podrido como mago… ¿acaso crees que no se que tu mismo te provocaste la maldición?... si Greyback conozco tu secreto y se cual es tu peor miedo. –amenazo la chica con voz siseante que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Voldemort. –Así que si no quieres que te mate en este instante desaparécete de mi vista.

-El lord no lo permitirá. –dijo el hombre.

-Para cuando me castigue ya estarás muerto… -asomo una cruel sonrisa. –y sus castigos son un juego de niños comparado con lo que he vivido. –termino diciendo con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, lo que la hizo ver muy diabólica.

El hombre miro con terror a la chica y sin mas salió corriendo de ahí, pero maldiciendo a la "mocosa".

-Aun no puedo creer, que no pueda matarlo… con las ganas que tengo de hacerlo total ya lo mate en mi mundo, que mas da si lo mato aquí. –la chica sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

Se sentó en la cama y parecía que se había olvidado de todo.

-Espero que hayas tenido tiempo de analizar la guarida Yellow, bien sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas de a fácil, debo asegurarme que los lacayos me teman… y Voldemort, digamos que me encargo de el… se lo que te estas preguntando y es muy simple, tengo que tomar una poción para disfrazar mi olor, es por eso que el licano no se ha dado cuenta de mi parentesco.

-Entiendo, la verdad se distancia demasiado de los planos que tenemos nosotros… gracias Dark. –dijo Yellow alegre.

-No me agradezcas. –gruño la chica. –no hagan un ataque sorpresa, sigo dentro de aquí, mi deber será atacarlos sin piedad y no me importa si mueren… ya están advertidos Yellow y bien sabes que hablo en serio… Entrenen lo más que puedan, lo necesitaran… la verdad Tommy es más estupido de lo que creí, mira que confiar en alguien que lo desafía totalmente, esta desesperado en verdad.

-Pues debe estarlo si confía en una rastrera como tu. –salto Red.

-Vaya, buenas a ti Red, la verdad no me sorprende, tu familia siempre ha sido muy chismosa. –en el acto todos los Weasley se pusieron colorados.

-No te metas con la familia de mi padre. –gruño Red.

-Yo no hablaba de la familia de tu padre… sino la de tu "puritana" madre. –dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona. –pero si eso piensas, por mi esta bien… es tu familia después de todo. –agrego inocentemente, ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja enrojecer violentamente.

-Por lo menos tengo mi familia completa y soy completamente humana. –ataco ella.

-¿Y eso que?, aunque tenga solo a mi madre soy feliz… tu no, y es verdad no soy totalmente humana, y a mucha honra… eso me enorgullece, pues significa que mi familia tiene una sangre tan poderosa que hasta las criaturas mágicas la buscan… buscate otro argumento Red… me cansa que me llames Hanyu, cuando eso me vale gorro. –dijo tan calmadamente y fríamente, que a mas de uno le dio escalofríos escucharla.

-Eres insoportable… como la mestiza que eres. –dijo ella colérica.

Lo que nadie anticipo fue que… la chica se materializase ahí mismo… pero cuando vieron a la pantalla ella seguía ahí ¿entonces como? Harry tenía una sospecha de cómo lo pudo haber hecho.

-Escucha idiota… cuando insultes mi linaje, no la cuentas… mi sangre es mucho mejor que la tuya… mi cuna es más de abolengo que la tuya… si vuelves a insultar mi orgullo… olvidare de quien eres hija y te daré la peor paliza de tu vida. –dijo siseante mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, parecía una pantera a punto de atacar moviéndose al acercarse a la chica por lo amenazante que se miraba.

-Con magia, cualquiera puede hacer las cosas. –replico la chica.

-No lo haré con magia. –respondió la chica con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Esa sonrisa… Harry ya había visto esa sonrisa… en otras 2 chicas, una completamente castaña y en una bicolor.

-¿TU? –preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida y diciéndolo de forma incrédula.

-Si yo… creéme que olvidare mis modales y peleare como toda una callejera… me rebajare a tu nivel. –dijo con asco.

-Pues creo que seré yo la que me rebajare… mira que pelear con alguien como TU.

La chica no respondió… ya que había desaparecido y miraron a la pantalla de nuevo.

-Yellow, el Lord me llama… veré que más puedo pasarte por debajo. –dijo la chica y enseguida se corto la comunicación.

Nadie hablo en esos momentos… la chica seguía siendo un misterio para todos, bueno Remus entendía por que actuaba así, era normal y la verdad… le sorprendió como actuó con Greyback, no muchos le hacían frente al hombre-lobo, para evitarse represalias por parte del hombre en la luna llena.

-¿Entonces… nos acompañaría señorita Granger? –preguntó Draco.

Todos miraban con sorpresa al chico… nadie se había percatado cuando el chico se levanto y mientras le hacia la pregunta hacia una reverencia respetuosa a la castaña y la miraba amablemente.

Decir que nadie podía mover ningún músculo era algo pequeño… estaban congelados.

-Mira hurón… Hermione no va a ir a ningún lado contigo, no me fió de ti… y nunca lo haré… solo eres una serpiente rastrera. –dijo el menor de los varones Weasley mirando desafiante al rubio platinado.

-¿Y a ti quien te pidió permiso comadreja?, creo que es decisión de la señorita… ¿o acaso no es mayor por decidir por ella misma y necesita tu permiso? –preguntó burlonamente el rubio mientras miraba con superioridad al pelirrojo y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mira hurón… ya te dije ella no va a ningún lado contigo… ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. –dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pues hasta que no escuche la respuesta de ella… no me quedare tranquilo. –declaro el rubio con firmeza.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, la cual se sintió nerviosa al ver la atención recibida, si por lo menos no la miraban tan penetrantemente, en eso un flash recorrió la cabeza de la castaña.

_La rubia le hecho el tarot a Hermione, a decir verdad a la castaña le intrigaba como era esa adivinación y ella después de terminar, se quedo observando largamente y saco una libretita y comenzó a dibujar._

_-Esta es su mirada. –dijo la chica._

_Hermione pudo observar una mirada que parecía desafiante, triste, melancólica y enamorada._

_-Sus ojos son hermosos._

_-Pero he ahí el meollo del asunto… esa mirada se encuentra escondida en otra y solo si la logras descubrir encontraras el amor verdadero. –le dibujo la otra y la castaña pudo observar una dura carente de emociones, la mirada de Ron parecía últimamente estar así… aunque también le recordó otra mirada… una mirada como el mercurio, del mismo color de la rubia que tenía enfrente._

_-----_

_-¿Sabes?, casi me describes a mi. –dijo la chica sonriente mientras se iba dejando la imagen de los ojos en la mesa y el dinero para pagar el te. –por cierto "NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE"_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Una persona… "NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE". –repitió y se marcho._

Eso era… Hermione necesitaba saber si lo que le dijo esa chica era verdad, así que se arriesgaría, después de todo ¿ya habían sacado la magia negra de ellos no?... y los chicos del futuro les dijeron que ellos eran desertores del lado oscuro.

-Los acompañare… no me mires así Ron, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, les doy el beneficio de la duda… aparte ¿no me crees capaz de defenderme yo sola? –preguntó Hermione altiva.

Ese tono… a Harry ese tono le sonaba pero tenía sus dudas… la chica o mejor dicho las chicas, el necesitaba saber si eran una sola ¿o acaso serian mellizas?, Merlín que lió.

-Claro que no Hermione… digo si, digo no… -el pelirrojo se confundió con la respuesta.

-Olvídalo Ron. –la castaña rodó los ojos. –en media hora nos vamos, y preparen ropa mas o menos muggle… debemos pasar desapercibidos. –dijo la chica saliendo del gran comedor ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

Pero de inmediato Light les llamo la atención a los demás y les dijo que debían entrenar, todos pusieron cara de susto, decían que el chico era sádico por naturaleza… y ninguno tenía ganas de saber en que consistiría el nuevo entrenamiento.

Media hora después, Hermione junto con los tres Malfoy desaparecían a las afuera de Hogwarts para pasar una tarde en el Londres muggle.

La chica no dejaba de sorprenderse por ver al trío de rubios mirar divertidamente todo… lo único que los delataba era el brillo en los tres pares de ojos, ya que según pudo ver, eran maestros del disfraz.

-"Increíble, no puedo creer que sean los MALFOY, en serio si que esa magia los cambiaba demasiado… en cuanto pueda debo ir a la biblioteca para informarme acerca del tema". –pensaba Hermione seriamente.

-¿Señorita Granger? –preguntó Narcissa y la castaña pudo observar como los dos rubios se encontraban, curioseando la tienda de un lado.

-¿Si?

-¿se encuentra bien?, la verdad lamentamos que nuestro deseo haya hecho que se perdiera del entrenamiento. –dijo seriamente Narcissa.

Hermione pudo notar, como a pesar de todo ninguno de los tres Malfoy perdía la aristocracia que los caracterizaba, a pesar de llevar ropas muggles sobresalían y no solo por su cabello, el cual Hermione noto que atraía a muchas féminas del lugar y no supo por que pero eso le molesto.

-No se preocupe señora Malfoy, a decir verdad un día sin estar en entrenamiento con Light es muy bueno… creame. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Llámame Narcissa, señora Malfoy suena muy… seco, a decir verdad… no puedo creer que actuáramos así, en verdad me disculpo por nuestro anterior comportamiento… si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted solo háganoslo saber y haremos lo posible por ayudarla. –dijo la mujer.

-en verdad agradezco el gesto… eerrh… Narcissa. –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a lo que la rubia correspondió.

-Creo que hay que ir por esos hombres al menos que desee que esas arpías se coman vivo a mi esposo e hijo. –dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta su esposo, cuando llego le planto un beso en la boca y se abrazo a el.

La castaña se rió por lo bajo al ver que lo posesiva que era Narcissa, y no noto como Draco se le acercaba.

-¿Esta bien, señorita Granger? –preguntó el chico.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? –preguntó la chica amigablemente.

-Me encantaría… voy por mis padres. –dijo el chico y le sonrió… una sonrisa verdadera, pura y sin malicia.

Hermione había desarrollado una teoría, cuando hablo con Ron, Draco había parecido el mismo de antes… tal vez solo cuando se le atacaba era así… pero si lo trataban con cortesía y amabilidad se encontraba con otro Draco… uno que le agradaba de sobremanera.

La comida que compartieron fue una velada sumamente agradable, tanto Lucius como Narcissa les contaron a Draco y Hermione de cómo eran sus escapadas de Hogwarts hacia el mundo muggle…

Mientras que una chica bicolor los seguía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en sus labios se podía apreciar una sonrisa de felicidad pura… y sus ojos plata se encontraban brillosos de la emoción, como si desease llorar.

"Al fin todo debe ser como debe estar, ustedes han sufrido demasiado, es hora de que les de un poco de felicidad… creo que los dejare, debo ir a ver a monny". –se dijo la chica mientras desaparecía del lugar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La verdad, Remus Lupin desde que había hablado con la chica no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo dicho por ella… le parecía sorprendente como una niña, por que para él todavía era una niña, era muy joven para tener todas esa vivencias y estaba totalmente consciente de que no le había contado mas que a grandes rasgos y le habían parecido cosas muy terribles.

-Remus que bueno que te encuentro. –exclamo Tonks quien se acercaba al hombre con una clara muestra de enfado en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Nymphadora? –preguntó clamadamente Remus.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así?- preguntó exasperada.

-Perdón… ¿Qué sucede "Tonks"?

-¿Qué; QUE SUCEDE?, ¿y aun me lo preguntas? –preguntó indignada e incrédula la metamorfomaga.

-Si no me lo dices no lo sabré.

-Pues bien, ¿Qué te sucede Remus?, desde que esa chiquilla vino a dejar a los Malfoy y a Snape no has sido el mismo… casi no estas con nosotros, no entrenas con los demás… esta es la guerra, si no entrenas podrías morir. –dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la mejilla.

No supo por que pero… ese contacto no le gusto y es que era tan diferente… Si algo se había llevado la guerra de Remus no fue sus oportunidades de trabajo, sus amigos… se había levado su esencia, no podía ser el mismo por que todas esas vivencias lo hicieron un hombre muy poco expresivo, todo lo contrario de Tonks… dicen que para alguien callado una persona ruidosa es lo mejor, pues para Remus ese no era lo mejor… tal vez se intentara engañar y siguiera en una relación con Tonks pero la verdad es que no había podido olvidar a su primer amor… (N/A: siento interrumpir pero si lo pongo al final no le van a hacer caso** ¿Quién quieren que sea el primer amor de Remus?, se acepta hetero y slash, ya sea inventada (o) o un personaje ya existente)**

Por que la misma guerra que se llevo a sus amigos se llevo consigo la vida de ese amor, y era por eso que el no se había dejado morir en esa guerra.

-No moriré Nymphadora. –respondió el con determinación mientras quitaba la mano de la mujer de su rostro. –ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer. –y se marcho y no noto la mueca de enojo que cruzo la cara de la bruja y que se marchaba de ahí furiosa.

Sus pasos lo guiaron inconscientemente hacia el lago… como le gustaba estar en ese lugar, siempre se había sentido en paz consigo mismo.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí Moony. –dijo una voz alegre.

El hombre-lobo se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al encontrar los ojos grises de Dark.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... si te ven pueden atraparte. –dijo el.

-Vine a visitarte y a traerte mi regalo… espero que no lo desprecies me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo. –dijo ella y le tendió un paquete al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a un lado del hombre lobo.

Remus abrió el extraño paquete, dentro venían varios frasquito con una poción de color azul eléctrico, y un pergamino con lo que parecía una lista de ingredientes así como la preparación de lo que parecía ser dicha poción.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Remus mirando a la chica.

-Mi poción la…_omega matalupus_. –dijo ella.

-¿La omega matalupus?, no existe tal poción.

-En mi mundo si… yo la invente, hice un intercambio con mi maestra y me dejo entrar a su biblioteca personal todo lo que yo deseara estar ahí, debo decir que lo que le di lo valió… tarde dos años en encontrar esa especie de cura… aun no puedo hacer que la licantropía desaparezca por completo… lo siento moony. –dijo ella algo triste.

-¿Por qué debería estar triste?... si lo que dice tu pergamino es cierto pareceré un animago más. –dijo el hombre contento.

-¿Confías en mi, como para beberte esa poción? –preguntó extrañada, no creía que Remus creyera tan pronto en ella, a pesar de mostrarle la parte mas suave de su vida.

-Si… puede que no nos conozcamos mucho pero lo poco que he visto me ha hecho ver tu valía y eso es suficiente para mí… aparte si te tomaste tantas molestias por mi, debo al menos agradecertelo y lo haré bebiendo esta poción. –informo el hombre con una sonrisa sincera.

Como respuesta recibió una gran sonrisa totalmente sincera de la chica… lo que sorprendió al ojimiel, ya que la chica no se parecía en nada a la fría muchacha que conoció hacia pocos días.

-Arigatou gazaimasu Moony. –dijo la chica mientras se paraba y lo miraba dulcemente.

-¿Disculpa?, no entendí lo que dijiste.

-Muchas gracias Moony. –repitió la chica.

-No tienes por que darlas, al contrario gracias a ti puedo ser un poco más normal. –dijo Remus.

-¿Y exactamente que es normal? –preguntó juguetonamente la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

-Vaya, me gusta como te ves así. –comentó Moony.

-gracias por el cumplido, por cierto ¿Qué piensas de los Malfoy?

-Bueno he de decir que lo que vi ahora, si que fue inesperado… ni en más locos sueños los imagine así. –suspiro el hombre.

-En realidad los primeros Malfoy eran así como son ellos ahora. –comentó la chica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me se toda la historia de las familias tanto mágicas como muggles que me interesan: Los Black, los Potter, Los Lovegood, los Malfoy, los Prince, los Gaunt, los Prewett, y por supuesto de otras familias por que mis compañeros mas allegados pertenecen a ellas, como los Snape, los Lupin, los Granger, los Evans, los Riddle, los Nott, los Longbottom, ¿sabías que los Malfoy se les puso ese apellido cuando tenían tiempo que llegaron a Inglaterra?, fue por Malfoi, es decir "mala leche" o "maleficus" debido a que no se relacionaban con muggles ni nigens, y como nunca dieron una razón para ello, dieron por sentado que eran unos estirados… nada más lejos de la realidad, bueno en aquellos tiempos, después como los descendientes nunca se enteraron pensaron que los muggles y los nigens habían hecho algo malo a la familia y de ahí su odio inexplicable que se transmitió de generación en generación, hasta que Voldi-baka metió su cuchara en la magia de los Malfoy. –explicó la chica.

-¿De que hablas con exactitud? –preguntó curioso Remus.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa misteriosa antes de responder. –una profecía. –dijo enigmáticamente.

-¿Profecía?

-Aja, los Malfoy son originarios de Grecia… Atenas para ser más exactos…

-De ahí tu nombre.

-Podría decirse, bueno los Malfoy cuando se encontraban en Grecia el oráculo de Delfos le vaticino algo muy fuerte por lo que tomaron la decisión de marcharse hacia Europa, poco después de llegar se unieron a una Veela… siglos después uno de sus herederos contrajo nupcias con una bruja reconocida en Europa, tres generaciones después vino la sangre de hada, que tienen hoy en día sus descendientes… pero debido a la magia dañina de Voldemort sus poderes tanto como Veela, hada y los que poseía la bruja de la que te hable, no se manifestaron hasta la generación de la descendencia del joven Malfoy, aunque como yo saque la sangre ahora, sus poderes no tardaran en aparecer. –finalizó la chica.

-¿No puedes decirme de que trata la profecía y si tiene alguna relevancia con la guerra actual?

-Net. –dijo ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Fue ruso… -contestó algo evasiva la chica. –Por cierto, hoy recibirás una grata sorpresa.

Remus volteo a verla confundido, pero al ver que ella observaba el atardecer con una sonrisa se giro para apreciarlo, se sentía tan bien estar con ella… cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella sentía la necesidad de… Protegerla.

Justo cuando la puesta de Sol acabo, Remus volteo a ver de nuevo hacia donde estaba la chica y sus sorpresa fue mayor al no encontrarla… ni siquiera sintió cuando se marcho (o como se marcho) solo una nota.

"_Esta noche la verdad de red, golden y blue será revelada… el mensajero llegara después de la cena"_

Remus se guardo la nota y marcho hacia el Gran Comedor, en su mano venían los frasquitos de la poción…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, al ver llegar a Hermione sin ningún rasguño y si con una gran sonrisa… lo mismo que los tres rubios, sin decir nada se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

En ese momento no se encontraban ni Light ni Yellow, eso fue por que la chica había recibido una extraña alarma que hizo que ambos chicos tuvieran sendas sonrisas y se marcharan de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron sin decir nada.

Pero antes de decir algo más tanto Red, golden y blue se encontraron inconscientes en el piso del Gran comedor… todos los presentes marcharon hacia la enfermería… Madame Pomfrey se encontraba estupefacta debido a que se encontraban perfectamente… claro quitando el hecho de que se encontraban sin despertar… cuando la buena mujer se marcho por unas pociones, un suave viento soplo y de la nada un chico pelirrojo de ojos verde claro se encontró en medio del pasillo y miraba hacia las tres camas.

-La mitad de la verdad se sabrá ahora… conocerán algo que tal vez después se arrepientan… ¿Quién no desea ir en este viaje? –preguntó a los de la orden y el ED.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, por lo que el muchacho lo tomo como una aceptación, comenzó a decir un idioma desconocido para los presentes pero claro que no para otras personas, en realidad, algunos pudieron entender la segunda parte de lo dicho por el muchacho ya que esta se encontraba en francés.

_Italiano_

_"Oh Dio del tempo e del buono un di avere, _

_Permette questi mortali semplici, _

_Essere Entrato nella vita di questo essere, _

_per mezzo di suo immenso un e grande_

_di potere _

_Frances_

_« Oh Dieu du temps et du bon l'un avoir,_

_Permet ces mortels simples, _

_Etre Entré dans la vie de ceci être, _

_au moyen de votre immense un et grand pouvoir »_

"_Oh dios del tiempo y del buen haber,_

_Permite a estos simples mortales_

_Adentrarse en la vida de este ser_

_Mediante tu inmenso y gran poder"_

_(N/A: EN realidad el mismo fragmento se dice dos veces pero eso es algo que no saben los personajes, solo quise ponerlo en dos idiomas, n.n)_

_Todos fueron tragados por una luz de color azul cielo… todo a su alrededor se encontraba a oscuras y de pronto escucharon la voz del chico__** En unas partes pasara como si estuvieran en un pensadero y en otras partes como una película, les deseo suerte.**_

_Lo primero que vieron fue un chico pelirrojo… Era blue, el se encontraba en el patio de lo que reconocieron como la madriguera… el niño jugaba solo hasta que vieron aparecer a lo lejos a un chico moreno y de ojos verdes… era Harry, las chicas no pudieron evitar notar que bien se miraba el morocho._

-Tío Harry. –gritó el niño feliz.

-Hola Adrián, que alegría verte tan activo, después de tu enfermedad. –dijo el hombre mientras le sacudía el cabello y el niño se reía.

-Hola Harry. –saludo una Ginny Weasley con el pelo rojo a los hombros y en lugar de lacio, chino con voz algo melosa por lo que pudieron apreciar.

-Ah, hola Ginny ¿no esta Blaise?, necesito hablar con él. –dijo indiferente el ojiverde.

-Claro yo le hablo. –dijo con un suspiro derrotado la pelirroja.

Blaise salió poco después y así el recuerdo se esfumo dando lugar a otro en donde blue se podía apreciar tenía sus once casi doce años.

-Genial, mamá Hogwarts es fantástico en sus clases, digo yo ya había estado en el castillo pero asistir como alumno es increíble, ya quiero empezar el segundo curso. –decía el chico contento.

-Por el amor de merlín, Adrián detente… estoy cansada, ¿Por qué no vas a ver que hacen Light y Yellow? –preguntó con enfado la mujer pelirroja mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de una sala muy grande, pero que solo los Slytherin pudieron saber de quien era… los Zabinni.

_Los chicos no pudieron evitar notar que al nombrar a los otros chicos se nombro como ellos los conocían y algo distorsionada la voz._

"_**Eso es por que aun no conocerán la identidad de los otros"**__. –esa era la misma voz del chico pelirrojo._

-Hola Adrián, ¿Qué tal Hogwarts? –preguntó Luna la cual iba entrando a la habitación.

-Excelente tía Luna, si vieras como es en sus clases es grandioso… ¿de verdad te interesa saber como me fue? –preguntó algo confundido el niño.

-Claro, el primer año en Hogwarts siempre es interesante. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Luna no le des mas cuerda, sino nunca va a acabar, que se espere a que llegue su padre… seguro tienen mucho que platicar. –dijo Ginny. –yo mientras me voy al callejón Diagon, debo hacer ciertas cosas.

Y sin más salió sin notar siquiera que su hijo tenía un semblante herido en su rostro.

-No te preocupes Adrián, veras que tu padre desea escuchar lo que tengas que decir. –dijo Luna con algo de tristeza.

-Eso espero tía. –dijo el niño algo triste.

_La imagen desapareció dando lugar a una de un Adrián de 13 años, el cual se encontraba en un lago lanzando piedras, parecía enfadado por algo._

-Hola. –saludo una pequeñita de 11 años, unos la reconocieron su cabello bicolor y sus ojos grises eran inconfundibles… Era Dark ¿O Diana?, pensaron de inmediato los que la conocían más no dijeron nada.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó agresivamente el chico.

-No seas agresivo… mi nombre es Diana pero me llaman Di ¿y tu? –preguntó la niña con una agradable sonrisa.

-Eres rara.

-Nadie es normal, no debería importarte lo que piensen los demás… deberías hacer las cosas por ti y no por tus padres. –dijo la niña de pronto muy seria.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te escuche y pensé que tal vez te viniera bien una compañía aunque fuera de alguna desconocida. –contestó con una bella sonrisa.

-¿Y que puedes saber tu de cómo me siento? –preguntó hosco el chico mientras la miraba con evidente molestia.

-Bueno eso se debe a que… desde hace años que no se nada de mi padre, mi madre se la pasa trabajando para sacarme adelante… nadie sabe de quien soy hija realmente por mi seguridad, no tengo amigos por que viajo con mucha frecuencia de un país a otro… entreno para hacerme mas fuerte cada que tengo tiempo, no se lo puedo mostrar a nadie por que es muy peligroso que se enteren, todo esto es a espaldas de mi madre… ¿deseas que continué?, puedo pasarme mucho rato así. –dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Y lo vuelvo a repetir… eres rara. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Lo se, es algo triste que las personas que no son de tu sangre sean mas familia que tu propia familia… la verdad no deberías dejar que los demás decidan por ti, sino nunca te encontraras a ti mismo, y cuando lo desees hacer… será demasiado tarde. –dijo la chica seriamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que hables con tanta madurez?, no parecer mayor de 11 o 12 años.

-La vida nos hace ver las cosas de otra perspectiva… son buenos. –dijo de pronto.

-¿Quienes?

-Los señores Neville y Theodore. Es bueno que sea a ellos quienes desees complacer y no a la familia de tu madre… tu padre es alguien bueno, pero debes entender que el jamás fue criado con amor por parte de nadie. –menciono la niña con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

-Tu rostro expresa mas de lo que te imaginas, deberías trabajar con la oclumancia… te ayudara en un futuro cercano, -de pronto la niña se puso de pie y miro al chico. –debo irme, no le dije a mi maestra que me iba y seguro me riñe, pero bueno… Recuerda Adrián nunca te pierdas a ti mismo y sigas a la multitud. –dijo la chica y se fue corriendo.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre? –se preguntó sorprendido el chico, cuando bajo la vista se encontró con una cadena de plata, era una pequeña esfera de color azul con forma de gota, el chico se sorprendió… era una lagrima de hada.

_La imagen se alejo y de pronto fue como si todos estuvieran volando, miraron que se encontraban horizontalmente y cuando observaron hacia abajo… una batalla se estaba llevando acabo, era muy sangrienta, cuerpos cercenados y desangrándose por todos lados, las personas cayendo del aire, por caer de la escoba… como peleaban en el aire con todo y varitas._

_Observaron una en especial… y fue por que comenzaron a discutir verbalmente parecían jóvenes que pasaban de los 20 años._

-Vamos, debemos seguir a los demás. –gritó un chico, el cual identificaron como Light.

-No, estoy completamente seguro que es una emboscada. –dijo cabezota Adrián.

-Vamos viejo, debemos estar juntos. –dijo el chico y comenzó a volar.

-Que remedio. –suspiro derrotado y se coloco a la par del otro muchacho pero aun con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando ya se habían quedado a la par con los demás, de la nada un montón de encapuchados apareció y lanzaron rayos verdes, que de inmediato eliminaron a por lo menos 8 del grupo, por lo que se dispersaron.

Cuando se dio cuenta el iba junto con Light y detrás de ambos iban por lo menos cuatro mortífagos.

-Anda Light, deprisa… debemos avisar a tu padre de la emboscada. –apresuro el chico.

Pero un rayo le dio a su escoba, la cual se precipito hacia abajo y solo por que Light lo sujeto sino hubiese caído a tierra, cuando los mortífagos llegaron a la par, ninguno estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero alguien apareció llevándose consigo a dos de ellos.

-¿Qué no saben que es peligroso bajar la guardia? –preguntó la muchacha socarronamente.

_Todos apreciaron el cabello bicolor de la chica, solo que su mascara no era verde y plata sino negra, así como su rubio no era platinado sino dorado._

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Light.

-Me llaman D3. –respondió escuetamente la chica como si no le tomara importancia y con un hechizo hizo desaparecer a los mortífagos.

-¿Que les hiciste? –pregunto Light mientas ayudaba a BLUE a acomodarse en la parte posterior de su escoba.

-Los mande a la base, en verdad que idiotas… mira que caer en una trampa así, me tarde por que envié primero a los otros… tendré que informar a Harry Potter que no están entrenando bien a los reclutas. –en ningún momento perdió su pose aristocrática con la que se encontraba volando, así como la frialdad de su voz.

_Pudieron escuchar como la chica se comunicaba telepáticamente con el joven._

-"Que mal, te advirtieron que nunca siguieras a la manada, y tu lo desprecias como si nada… ¿entonces para que llevas ese collar con un lagrima de hada?... si ni así recuerdas esa advertencia y consejo"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" –preguntó asombrado y pensó si ella era tal vez Diana o sabría en donde encontrarla.

-"Idiota, la única razón por la cual tendría un humano como tu una lagrima de hada es por que una de ellas te dio un consejo… en verdad que se puede llegar a ser denso". –replico con molestia la chica.

-"YO no sabía de esas cosas, no le tome demasiada importancia"

-"Por eso las relaciones entre magos y criaturas mágicas se quebró tanto, por la ineptitud y arrogancia al cree que lo saben todo por parte de los magos y brujas… o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos.". –casi gruño la chica cuando menciono eso.

_La imagen desapareció dando lugar a lo que ellos pudieron interpretar fue la llegada de Dark a la escuela._

-Vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí. –dijo Red con una sonrisa arrogante y superior. –si no es mas que una Hanyu. –dijo pero lo hizo de una manera que todo el alumnado se dio cuenta de lo que era la muchacha.

-¿Y eso a ti que? –preguntó desafiante la chica, su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara completa de color verde y plata.

-¿Por qué traes esa mascara?, ¿acaso ser híbrida te dejo el rostro desfigurado?

-¿Y tu a pesar de ser retrasada mental notaste que traigo mascara?... digo tu no deberías ya asistir a este colegio, deberías trabajar. –dijo la chica.

-Escúchame estupidita… -dijo recalcando las palabras la chica mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente. –YO soy hija de Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, los mejores amigos de Harry Potter, y prometida de su heredero así como una de las guerreras más férreas de este bando. –dijo dándose aires.

_Todos… absolutamente todos se quedaron blancos y mudos de la impresión ¿Ron y Pansy?... ¿juntos?, eso debía ser una broma, ambos jóvenes parecía que se iban a desmayar o vomitar en cualquier momento._

-Vaya, la verdad solo con tu discursito me hizo ver tu valía… o lo que es lo mismo, no me interesa lo que seas… -y a continuación volteó a ver a Adrián. –Que triste es ver a alguien que solo sigue a la corriente, aunque este mal lo que se hace por el temor de un simple rechazo vació. –y se marcho dejando a un sorprendido chico detrás.

_La imagen volvió a desaparecer y vieron a un chico de cinco años el cual era cargado por Neville, un niño que se había lastimado y era curado por Theodore, como un niño reía con un Blaise que lo cargaba en sus hombros, al parecer tanto Neville, Theodore y Blaise querían mucho al niño pasaron varias imágenes que pudieron observar eran de su infancia y su adolescencia… aunque hubo algo que se repetía mucho._

-"¿En donde esta Diana?, como desearía poder platicar con ella, la verdad comienzo a pensar que es la misma Diana que conoció Light… solo espero que no lo sea."

Eso es lo que se podía escuchar mientras BLUE o Adrián que era como se comenzaban a referirse para llamar al chico se encontraba acostado en su cama adoselada en su habitación en Hogwarts, su recamara, comiendo, caminando solo… incluso en la compañía de Light.

_Las imágenes comenzaron de nuevo… esta vez como protagonista tenían a Golden, a decir verdad, no les gusto demasiado lo que vieron del chico… se podía notar que tenía un trato "algo" déspota hacia los demás descubrieron que se llamaba Paúl, que tenía un GRAN EGO, era el típico júnior hijo de papi, que efectivamente Pansy y Ron eran sus padres… la pregunta que rondaba a todos era ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo eso?, a decir verdad el chico a la mayoría no le cayo bien._

-Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… a la "gran" heredera de la dinastía Malfoy… ¿Qué paso esta vez Hanyu?... de verdad que la gente como tu no aprende… la directora debería rendirse contigo "árbol que nace torcido su rama jamás se endereza"

La chica se encontraba limpiando los pisos, de inmediato supusieron que era por un castigo, al principio parecía que no lo había escuchado pero por su mascara no podían observar nada en realidad.

-Vaya no sabía que sabías dichos muggles… creo que eso deberías aplicártelo a ti no a mi. –contestó de pronto la chica mientras se recargaba y por la pose fácilmente se podía mostrar que se burlaba del chico.

-Mira, mestiza… -dijo el chico con los dientes apretados. –tu a mi no me vas a voltear mis comentarios.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que la idiota era solo tu hermanita. –dijo burlonamente la chica.

El chico se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo del brazo derecho y la acerco a el, en un gesto muy violento.

-Mira híbrida, TU a mi no me dices nada… los de tu clase deberían estar encerrados tres metros bajo tierra… -Por el gesto del chico pudieron apreciar que hizo mas fuerte su agarre y cruelmente dijo. –la verdad mi padre le hizo un favor al mundo al hacer que tu padre fuera capturado.

Lo siguiente que pudieron apreciar fue que el chico salía despedido hasta la otra punta del pasillo, todos o mejor dicho casi todos pensaron que era magia accidental y se asombraron al ver que fuerza tenía esa magia.

-Mira idiota, puedo soportar que me humilles a mí… pero nunca a mi familia y mucho menos a mi padre, la próxima vez atente a las consecuencias de tus actos, no siempre estará tu "papito" para salvarte el trasero, lo que tu y los demás hipócritas que te rodean no saben es que yo puedo ser muy peligrosa y letal… tal y como una serpiente. –dijo la chica fríamente mientras se acercaba a él con la varita en alto y cuando estuvo cerca del chico. –la verdad solo tendrás la sensación de que tuvimos esta conversación pero no recordaras nada… _obliviate._

_Todo se volvió negro y fue cuando comenzaron a pensar que tal vez todos estaban equivocados con la heredera Malfoy, por lo que habían podido apreciar los chicos realmente se habían puesto en su contra desde el principio._

-Hermana, vamonos debemos irnos. –dijo Paúl.

-Hay, hermanito, no puedo creer que me apures… una belleza como yo debe ponerse guapa para sus admiradores. –dijo coquetamente la pelirroja.

-Vamos, tu precioso _Light_ no va a estar.

-Eso no significa que no vaya a ver chicos guapos… ya sabes lo que mama y tía Ginny siempre dicen "aunque estés a dieta no significa que no puedes ver el menú" "y de vez en cuando probarlo"… aparte no es como si tu no fueras como yo, mira que tu tienes ya a tu prometida y lo mío aun no es "oficial". –repuso la chica mientras se pintaba los labios.

-Emily Elizabeth Weasley parkinson. –grito una voz de mujer. –baja ahora mismo.

-Mama ya voy, dios yo que necesito ponerme guapa para mi público. –dijo chuleándose la chica.

-Eres incorregible.

-Vamos hermanito, somos los fantabulosos hermanos Weasley, lo mejor de lo mejor, orgullosos magos de la Luz, aparte hay que celebrar que soy teniente y que no se lo dieron "de nuevo" a la mercenaria esa. –dijo con voz despectiva.

-¿Te refieres a D3?

-Si, hermanito.

-La verdad me alegra que el señor Harry sepa diferenciar a una leal de una simple mercenaria. –dijo el chico sonriendo con superioridad. –y que finalmente nuestro padre tenga el respeto que se merece.

-En eso coincidimos hermanito del alma.

_Y los chicos bajaron mientras el recuerdo se disolvía. _

-Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. –dijo ella burlándose mientras una chica se acercaba a ella, la muchacha aun no la había visto ya que traía una pila de libros.

Sin previo aviso le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que los libros salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones y la chica cayo en el suelo unos metros atrás… _fue cuando vieron que se trataba de Dark, de nuevo._

-Vaya Hanyu que gusto verte… ya comenzaba a aburrirme, sin misiones ni nada. –dijo ella pendiendo cara de sufrida.

Pero la rubia no le ponía atención al parecer miraba si no había alguien en el pasillo, al comprobarlo _Los Malfoy pudieron sentir como la chiquilla sonreía._

-Mírame cuando te hablo híbrida. –dijo enfadada la chica lanzándole el maleficio de los moco murciélagos.

-Conmigo n o funciona un hechizo tan estupido e infantil. –dijo una voz detrás de la pelirroja.

-¿Como lo hiciste? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Simple, soy superior a ti… lastima que no haya nadie, le agradezco a la diosa permitirme vengarme de ti, de una vez por todas. –dijo ella y su mascara se convirtió en un antifaz dejando a la vista su mirada plateada y su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ja, no me hagas reír ¿tu derrotarme a mí en un duelo? –pregunto ella pero no pudo evitar retroceder.

-No, esto no es un duelo… no por lo menos uno oficial sino uno callejero… OH pero estamos en desigualdad yo aun no he sacado mi varita. –la chica fingía estar algo sorprendida por ese hecho. –pero la sacare ahora no te preocupes… una Gryffindor como tu no tolerara las injusticias, ni siquiera con una Slytherin como yo. –la muchacha saco su varita y de inmediato junto sus libros y estos comenzaron a flotar a un lado de ella, otro destello y la pelirroja ya no era pelirroja sino que vestía con un tutu de color verde fluorescente con naranja fluorescente… así como su cabello era de color rosa.

-¿Eso le llamas magia? –preguntó ella sin darse cuenta de su cambio de ropa.

-Como lo supuse el nivel de Hogwarts ha bajado, ahora entiendo por que Tom ya no quiso tomarlo, no vale la pena… que aburrición ni siquiera eres capaz de ponerme un reto, nos vemos comadreja. –la chica se marcho de ahí. –por cierto yo que tu me miraría en un espejo.

La chica de inmediato saco su espejo y lanzo un grito ensordecedor al comprobar su estado.

-MALDITA HANYU REGRESAME A LA NORMALIDAD… ES UNA ORDEN Y COMO TENIENTE QUE SOY, DEBES OBEDECERME SIN RECHISTAR. –grito toda colérica y ahí el recuerdo se disolvía.

_Pudieron observar más de la vida de ahora la chica… Red o mejor dicho Emily Elizabeth, por lo que pudieron apreciar era la típica reina por donde pasaba… parecía tenerlo todo en la vida, belleza, dinero, chicos que deseaban estar con ella, y vieron que la chica no era una santa palomita, trataba terriblemente a las demás chicas y frente a los adultos parecía ser una santa y ni que decir como era con los chicos, bueno se podía decir que era toda una experta en los placeres de la vida… un comportamiento muy hipócrita… pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue ver que a pesar de que se le insinuaba constantemente al hijo de Harry este pasaba de largo a la chica y parecía realmente fastidiado cada vez que ella aparecía pero por supuesto esta ni en cuenta mientras les decía a todos de su futura boda con el chico y de cómo había superado a la asesina del ejercito de la luz con mucha facilidad… D3._

_Ante eso, los ex-mortífagos no podían evitar estremecerse puesto que sabían perfectamente quien era D3 y podían apostar su vida sin ningún reparo que la chica no era ni la mita de poderosa que D3._

Al terminan de ver los recuerdos, todos estaban atónitos pero la voz del chico los devolvió a la realidad.

-**Quiero que recuerden que no por el hecho de que las personas que ustedes conocen sean de una manera en ese mundo significa que serán o son de ese modo aquí, así como las parejas… todo depende de las circunstancias, con su permiso me retiro…­**- y sin que nadie lo notara susurro. –espero que sepas lo que haces Di. –después desapareció como disolviéndose.

-Vaya, por un momento creí que realmente terminaría casado con parkinson. –se alivio Ron.

-Pues al menos no terminare casada con un pobretón. –respondió la chica de mala leche. –aparte yo amo a Draco. –y se abrazo del rubio, ante esa acción entendieron de donde saco la chica esa actitud.

-Parkinson aléjate de mí. –dijo fríamente el rubio.

-Como me gustaría que Dark estuviera aquí, lo más seguro es que hubiéramos podido ver su vida. –dijo Narcissa.

-Es cierto, me gustaría saber como es que llego a "ese" nombre. –dijo Lucius mirando significativamente a Severus el cual de inmediato supo que se refería a… D3.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera hablar entraron Yellow y Light trayendo consigo a un hombre inconsciente, hombre que muchos reconocieron.

Un hombre que no habían visto desde hacia ocho largos años… Harry no podía creer lo que observaba, pero una voz le hizo ver que si era real.

"_Te lo dije, mi regalo necesitaba de mucha energía no es fácil traer a alguien que h a caído por el velo del Hades… disfrútalo por que a partir de ahora tu verdadero entrenamiento empezara y no será nada fácil, nos veremos en tu entrenamiento… Harry Potter."_

Harry después de eso se acerco a toda velocidad hacia el hombre, seguido muy de cerca de Remus, el cual aun no se creía lo que observaba pero ahora tenían sentido las palabras que le dijo Dark pero… ¿Cómo supo ella que él regresaría?

-No puedo creerlo, realmente es Sirius… ¿Cómo lo hicieron? –preguntó Harry a su hijo y Yellow o mejor dicho sus hijos.

-Recibí un mensaje que avisaba de una extraña acumulación de energía ectoplasmatica cerca del velo de la muerte, y supuse que solo podría significar que alguien saldría de el y así Light y yo fuimos. –explico la chica con una sonrisa.

-Y de nuevo nos quedamos sin saber como es posible que alguien salga del velo de la muerte. –dijo Light mirando al hombre y paseo su mirada por toda la enfermería. – ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Bueno, es que tus compañeros se desmayaron y la verdad vinimos todos… vimos la vida de tus amigos, gracias a u n hechizo que hizo un pelirrojo salido de la nada. –explicó Hermione, que parecía la única que había salido del shock que les produjo ver esas imágenes.

-Ya veo, entonces saben que sus verdaderos nombres son Adrián, Paúl y Emily Elizabeth, que Paúl y Emily son hermanos e hijos de Ron Weasley y Pansy Weasley… que Adrián es hijo de Blaise Zabinni y Ginny Zabinni. –dijo Light.

-Así es, a decir verdad nos impresiono mucho el hecho de que ellos terminaran juntos, yo en lo personal creí que las parejas serian "otras". –dijo Draco mirando al muchacho.

-Bueno, es por los eventos que sucedieron en nuestro pasado y su "supuesto" futuro, puede que no queden las mismas parejas. –explicó la chica.

-Bueno lo importante es que… Sirius Black esta de regreso en el mundo de los vivos, les sugiero que se vayan a dormir mañana será un largo día. –dijo Light mirando severamente a todos, por lo que se marcharon sin rechistar quedando solo Harry y Remus.

-¿No podemos quedarnos? –preguntaron Harry y Remus al unísono.

-Creo que les haría bien Light… ellos eran los mas cercanos al señor Sirius… dejémoslos dormir aquí por si despierta. –dijo Yellow.

-Pero no descansaran para el entrenamiento de mañana. –protesto Light.

-No seas tan estricto _one-chan (hermano en japonés) _hace ocho años que no lo miran… ¿Cómo reaccionarias al ver de nuevo a una persona que querías mucho que hace años no ves?

El chico inmediatamente pensó en una chica que conoció hacía tres años y que no había vuelto a ver _"mi pequeña" _por lo que se formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo… es más los dispensare del entrenamiento de mañana así que no se preocupen pueden quedarse despiertos todo lo que deseen, no se preocupen ya revisamos al señor Sirius y se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… buenas noches, padre… Remus. –se despidió el chico marchándose.

-Eso, buenas noches… a los tres. –se despidió la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a los tres, incluido a Sirius y salió de ahí muy alegre.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre, pero Harry noto como una neblina aparecía y cuando quiso saber si Remus la miraba, noto que este se encontraba como congelado.

-He hecho el tiempo mucho más lento que parece como si estuviera detenido. –explico Diana mientras se acercaba a la cama del hombre.

-Gracias Diana, por hacer esto. –dijo entrecortadamente Harry.

-No es nada… aunque debo admitir que es difícil hacer que alguien atraviese de vuelta el velo del Hades. –dijo la chica.

-¿Qué no es el velo de la muerte? –preguntó confuso.

-Así le dicen por que no saben su verdadera función y como las personas que lo pasaban no regresaban, realmente creyeron que era lo que causaba la muerte instantánea. –explico la chica.

-¿Y que es realmente?

-Un Portal hacia el mundo de los muertos, al pasarlo sigues con vida pero en el mundo de los muertos… pero para salir se necesita que alguien que conozca el ritual tenga la energía suficiente para derrotar al guardián del velo y salga o saque a la persona que se encuentre atrapada… casi es imposible por eso te dije que necesitaba de más energía. –dijo ella sonriéndole.

-En verdad… gracias, no sabes como me has ayudado… no quiero ser maleducado y todo pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste o por que lo hiciste?

-Simple… eres alguien muy especial, lo mínimo que podía hacer era realizar algo que te hiciera feliz… aparte haber si el te enseña como tratar a las mujeres. –dijo ella dándole un coscorrón amistoso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digo… nunca sabes como acercarte a las chicas y menos a las que te gustan… por lo menos no eres tan insensible como la comadreja. –dijo ella despectivamente.

-¿DARK? –tanteo Harry, no supo por que pero se le hacia una opción muy probable.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó ella.

-Dark… por que realmente esa eres tú, pero no entiendo por que haces todo esto de tener doble personalidad.

-La verdad será revelada muy pronto… la próxima vez sabrás acerca de tu hijo. –la chica sonrió y se esfumo dejando a un sorprendido Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Perdon, perdon… lo siento por no actualizar pero en fin tenía mucho encima.

-Primero ya tenía casi la mitad del capitulo y me dije "Bueno ahora si a estudiar para los examenes", pues me puse a estudiuar para los examenes de final de periodo.

-Despues vinieron los de los semestrales que tuve que hacer… entre ellos el de Geometría descripitiva (Voy en dibujo arquitectonico y taller de construcción) un horror, hora y media para hacer tres problemas de montea (Cuadrantes) e isometrico… digo si eran solo rectas hubiera sido facil, incluso localizar el punto de instersección, pero noooooooooooo, a mi profesor se le ocurrio hacer de buscar la verdadera dimension y forma de: angulos, figuras, intersecciones.

-Para ingles fue terrible, (sobra decir que odio esa materia y a la maestra también)

-Estrucutura Socioeconomica de mexico, digamos que me confunden un poco varios modelos que utilizaron los presidentes durante sus gobiernos.

**-Lo peor fue que… DESPUES DE ESO SE ME FUE TODA LA INSPIRACIÓN, dios no dejaba de pensar en los examenes.**

**-Aparte me estoy mudando así que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**Pero aun así ya les traigo este capitulo, en fin, como pudieron observar trate muy superficialmente la vida de estos tres chicos, (Ya que de los herederos los principales son Light y Dark n.n), pero en el siguiente si que habrá sorpresas pero eso si les digo, PADFOOT YA REGRESO… pero tambien les traigo unos pequeños adelantos del siguiente capitulo.**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a los que me mandaron review, perdon pero no puedo contestarlos ahora, por fas dejen opciones acerca de cómo quieren que se llamen Light y Yellow… así como el primer amor de moony. ******

-Vamos chicos, no soy tan mal maestro. –dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a todos en el suelo sudorosos y heridos.

-Pues la verdad siempre he considerado lo contrario Potter. –dijo una voz fria detrás de el.

-Si quieres salir con vida, mas te vale salir de aquí. –siseo el volteandose y mirando a su interlocutora…. Quedandose pasmado ante la escena enfrente de el.

-La chica se encuentra muy debil no creo que sobreviva. –dijo con pesar la mujer mientras miraba a la jovencita de 11 años. –al menos que…

-Creo que… mi deber es realmente proteger a mi familia, solo eso. –dijo con voz fria.

-Por favor, creo que no es realmente lo que piensas. –dijo la mujer con gesto divertido.

La chica suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa. –tienes razon yo deseo hacerlo no por que sea mi deber sino por que yo lo converti en mi deber.


	7. Mi padre, mi madre, 2da parte

**Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter y ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces sino que le pertenecen a la rubia esa de J.K. **_**ROWLING, la cual por cierto puede escribir perfectamente un misterio pero para el romance de verdad que no sirve, sino tanto el sexto como el séptimo libro hubiesen sido diferentes.**_

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -7**_

_**Mi padre, mi madre… mi vida 2da. Parte**_

Cuando Sirius Black comenzó a recobrar la conciencia lo primero que sintió fue que se encontraba en una cama, aun con los ojos cerrados hizo una mueca de confusión puesto que el no recordaba en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese extraño lugar, haberse quedado dormido en una cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos cual no sería su sorpresa al abrirlos y descubrir el techo blanco que según el recordaba que adornaba la enfermería de su antiguo colegio.

-Remus ven pronto ya despertó. –dijo alguien totalmente emocionado, no supo por que pero esa voz se le hizo muy conocida.

Comenzó a incorporarse aun sin abrir los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza sintiendo que aun le dolía.

Y sin previo aviso sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, ni bien se había incorporado de la cama y sintió un peso encima de el y seguido de un casi inaudible sollozo.

-Sirius que alegría que hayas vuelto. –dijo la persona que lo abrazaba.

-¿Harry? –pregunto sorprendido el hombre.

-No puedo creer que realmente eres tú. –dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Que alegría volver a verte… padfoot. –dijo Remus contento mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-¿Qué paso?

-Saliste del velo del hades, una chica realizo el ritual y derroto al guardián del velo, logrando que tu salieras del mismo. –explico Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Harry? –pregunto Remus.

-Diana me lo dijo. –contestó Harry.

-¿Quién es Diana? –pregunto confundido Sirius.

-Diana es una chica que nos a ayudado en cierta forma… -comenzó Harry.

-Pero estoy casi seguro que Dark ya sabía de esto por que me dijo que recibiría una sorpresa hoy y no creo que haya sido la vida de los chicos dado que por lo menos para mi no fue una sorpresa… -dijo Remus.

-¿Qué chicos? ¿De que hablan? –preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno… Desde lo del departamento de misterios han pasado ocho años padfoot. –dijo Remus.

-¿Ocho años?... es mucho tiempo y… ¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo?

Remus suspiro antes de comenzar su relato.

-Al año siguiente de que tu cayeras por el velo… Dumbledore, murió… Hogwarts se convirtió en un lugar de refugio… durante tres años, lo extraño es que… los ataques se detuvieron, así sin mas, no mas Voldemort, no mas desastres, desapariciones… nada, todo estuvo así a la mar de tranquilo, por lo que Hogwarts regreso a ser un colegio normal, hace aproximadamente medio años Voldemort comenzó a mostrar de nuevo señales de vida, nos enteramos que en realidad había estado viajando por todo el globo terráqueo aumentando sus filas, tanto de Mortifagos como de criaturas oscuras… todo este tiempo lo aprovechamos para entrenar a Harry y buscar los fragmentos de Voldemort… pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido suerte, hará cosa de dos meses que vinieron aquí seis chicos. –Remus guardo silencio para que Sirius procesara la información.

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore haya muerto… pero, ¿Quién lo mato?

-Fue Snape, hasta hace dos meses pensábamos que era por ordenes de Voldemort pero en realidad fue por ordenes de Dumbledore. –dijo Remus.

-¿Y ustedes lo creyeron? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Los chicos que vinieron no son de este tiempo… ni siquiera son de esta dimensión… ellos llegaron aquí pensando que iban a salvar su dimensión pero en realidad se abrió un portal hacia nuestro mundo… fue cuando ellos decidieron que si derrotar a Voldemort en su mundo, tenían que buscar la forma en este mundo y así mataban dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Es increíble… sino me lo dices tu moony no me lo creo. –dijo Sirius.

-Aun hay mas… los chicos son nuestros descendientes. –dijo Harry.

-¿De quienes?

-Uno de ellos se hace llamar blue, es hijo de Ginny y Blaise, Golden quien es hijo de Ron y Pansy, Red quien es hija de Ron y Pansy, Yellow quien es hija de Luna y Light quien es mi hijo. –explico Harry.

-Creí que eran seis.

-Son seis, pero la sexta esta del lado de los mortífagos, es hija de Draco Malfoy, aunque creo que es la que mas nos va a ayudar en esta guerra… sus conocimientos de batalla son formidables. –dijo Remus.

-Su nombre es Dark.

-Déjenme haber si entendí… han pasado 8 años de mi supuesta muerte… Dumbledore esta muerto, Voldemort se hizo el desaparecido mientras reclutaba a su ejercito en todo el mundo… hace medio año seis chicos llegaron de otra dimensión y ahora les están ayudando… o por lo menos cinco de ellos. –dijo Sirius.

-Así es.

-Están locos… es imposible viajar entre dimensiones. –dijo el animago.

-Por supuesto que no lo es… si la bruja dimensional esta involucrada no lo es. –dijo una voz fría.

-Dark.

-Veo que has recobrado la conciencia… -la chica se acerco y comenzó a revisarlo, pasando una piedra por encima del cuerpo del animago. –nop, todo esta en perfectas condiciones, la verdad no me sorprende, el hades no es un lugar tan terrible… después de todo no es la boca del infierno. –dijo la chica.

-¿La boca del infierno? –preguntó Remus interesado.

-Si… es de donde se originan todos los demonios y unas cuantas criaturas oscuras y es la puerta por donde salen… en los inicios de la historia había cerca de cuatrocientas bocas… con el paso del tiempo estas puertas han sido destruidas o han quedado en lugares inaccesibles, es una suerte… pero me temo que Voldemort ya encontró una, y cree que los vampiros ancestrales le serán de gran ayuda… Voldi no sabe con lo que juega si logra abrirla… será el fin de la batalla… para los humanos. –dijo ella lúgubremente.

-Por que lo dices. –dijo confuso Harry, nada que supiera de vampiros decía que estos fueran tan peligrosos.

-Los vampiros ancestrales son diferentes a los vampiros híbridos y a los puros… los ancestrales son maquinas asesinas… ellos matan sin saber a quien matan, buscan la sangre y no distinguen si es su aliado o su enemigo… nadie puede controlarlos se dice que ni siquiera el primero puede controlarlos del todo.

-¿Entonces por que Voldemort los busca?

-Su arrogancia y ego le han hecho creer que el podrá controlarlos si no es por que afecta seriamente a todo el mundo no me metería pero es mi trabajo eliminar ese tipo de amenazas, a decir verdad es necesario que intente hacerle cambiar de opinión… aunque eso no me evitara una tanda de cruciatus… lo bueno es que no me afecta demasiado… bueno debo irme, padfoot que descanses, a decir verdad deberías comenzar a prepararte mentalmente para entrenar con un sádico total… me sorprende que aun no lo hayan mandado a la porra, en verdad que su entrenamiento es un poco obsoleto y arcaico, yo prefiero entrenar mentalmente. –dijo la chica y se pudo apreciar su sonrisa.

-¿A que viniste?

-A ver a padfoot por supuesto, anda Harry-sensei que salir del velo del hades no siempre es fácil y menos después de haber estado tanto tiempo dentro, después de todo es otro mundo, tal vez en este mismo plano existencial pero es otro mundo y todo es diferente… espero que cerberus haya sido amable contigo Padfoot, matta ne. –se despidió la chica y un suave viento soplo y la chica desapareció.

-¿Ella es la hija de Malfoy? –preguntó con sorpresa Sirius.

-Si… si vieras como han cambiado todos los Malfoy, y la verdadera razón por la cual se comportaban así… no lo creerías. –dijo Remus.

-Pues la verdad la chica es agradable… y sabe japonés. –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiso decir exactamente?

-nos vemos.

Iban a hablar pero en sus cabezas se escucho una voz suave que les dijo _"dentro de poco el lazo de Light y Yellow será visible pero solo para unos cuantos" _Sirius aparte escucho algo mas y con un poco mas de afecto _"no te preocupes, durante tu sueño veras imágenes de lo mas importante de este tiempo y sabrás lo que saben los otros miembros de la orden"_

Los tres hombres comenzaron a sentir un sueño tremendo y sin más se dejaron arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo sin notar que una chica bicolor se encontraba en la punta de una torre y miraba atentamente la luna menguante mientras entonaba una nana.

"Muy pronto padre, estaré a tu lado… pronto Tom será derrotado" –pensó al momento que se dejaba caer al suelo desde lo alto de la torre pero cayo limpiamente… como un gato y se marcho de ahí por el bosque prohibido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente Sirius, Remus y Harry se levantaron algo tarde por lo que se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch para que el animago observara el entrenamiento al que se tendrían que someter al día siguiente.

-Vaya, este chico si que le gusta entrenar. –comento el animago.

-Hola chicos. –los saludo Yellow mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Yellow regresa al entrenamiento ahora mismo. –ordeno Light.

-Pues fíjate que me tomare un descanso. –declaro ella volteándolo a ver.

-Como tu superior jerárquico debes obedecerme. –dijo el chico acercándose a la rubia.

-Pero yo he decidido descansar aun tengo libre albedrío en esta dictadura que tu llamas entrenamiento.

-Debemos estar preparados para cualquier momento… y no es ninguna dictadura.

-Creo que deberías haber aprendido de Dark, sus entrenamientos son más de este siglo y tienen mejores resultados. –grito ella.

-No me compares con "esa". –la chica sabía exactamente lo que quería decir el chico con eso.

-No es ninguna idiota, es una de mis amigas, y te recuerdo Light que el hecho de que no haya caído en tus redes significa que sea idiota al contrario no es una uni-neuronal con las que acostumbras estar. –dijo ella enfadada.

El chico alzo la mano y todos pensaron que le iba a pegar pero en lugar de eso el puño lo dirigió hacia las gradas de Quidditch y estos se encontraban unos segundos después parcialmente destruidos… como si el tiempo hubiese pasado rápidamente y la madera se hubiera podrido.

-Tienes suerte de que no te pueda tratar como a mis soldados por el simple hecho de hablarme así. –siseo el chico.

-Mira como tiemblo… supéralo Light, no todas las mujeres te van a mostrar devoción y para mejor muestra Dark. –dijo ella burlona, era raro ver esa mueca en un rostro parecido al de Luna.

Si había algo que todos habían aprendido conviviendo con esos dos era que continuamente discutían, no importaba el tema siempre tenían diferentes puntos de vista… parecían las típicas peleas de hermanos, solo que ellos no lo eran ¿o si?

El chico le iba a responder pero un golpe sordo se escucho… era Red quien le había dado una cachetada a la rubia.

-Como te atreves a hablarle a mi pichoncito así… eres una insolente. –exploto la pelirroja.

-Veo que necesitas de una mujer para golpearme, esta vez si que has caído bajo… _onii-chan_. –dijo ella seriamente.

-Vaya Potter no creí que dejaras que tus perras falderas dieran la cara por ti. –dijo una voz fría y burlona.

-Dark. –mascullo el chico y de inmediato los chicos sacaron su varita.

-Me encanta el recibimiento… no se hubieran molestado. –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la chica. –vaya golpe mas feo, Yellow si hubieras querido lo hubieras evitado, tu velocidad es mejor que esto. –observo la bicolor mientras examinaba el moretón que se formo en la mejilla de la chica.

-Lo se, pero no quise moverme. –explico la chica.

-Potter he estado observando tu método… te van a machacar en batalla, los mortífagos siguen mi entrenamiento y son mejores que esta panda de inútiles que tienes como aprendices, tu método es arcaico y obsoleto. –declaro la chica mientras su mascara se transformaba en antifaz y lo miraba con sus plateadas orbes.

-Pues en nuestro mundo me ha dado excelentes resultados y que yo sepa tu ni siquiera tienes a un equipo. –dijo el chico burlonamente.

Todos escucharon la voz de la chica pero de su boca no salio ningún sonido pero de igual manera les sorprendió.

"_Y para que desearía yo un equipo de una simple guerra en un mundo cuando puedo tener bajo mi control a los mas fuertes de los mejores mundos y entrenarlos"_

La chica le guiño un ojo a Harry y se dirigió al hijo de este.

-Potter, deberías aprender que no por que tus antepasados hayan sido gloriosos tu también lo serás fácilmente… el prestigio no se compra ni se hereda, se gana y que yo sepa solo lo has hecho con el sector juvenil, a las chicas por tus "dotes". –esa palabra la dijo sarcásticamente. –sexuales, mientras que los chicos te idolatran por la cantidad de féminas que te siguen.

-Creo que eso te lo deberías aplicar a ti no a mi… Malfoy. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Potter si tu panda de admiradores buenos para nada me conocieran, creéme que nunca dirías eso, es mas si mis compañeros te escucharan hablándome así ya irías de camino a San Mungo o al hades. –dijo el chica fríamente.

Después de eso se alejo del chico y se acerco a los Malfoy y al estar ante los tres les hizo una reverencia mostrándoles su debido respeto, lo que confirmo la sospecha de los que aun tenían dudas… esa chica era una Malfoy.

-Me alegra que se hallan acoplado perfectamente a este lugar, no se preocupen Voldemort no intentara nada en su contra… en ese caso conocerá el verdadero poder que puede albergar una Malfoy. –dijo ella con autosuficiencia.

-De eso estoy completamente seguro. –dijo Lucius muy serio.

-Espero que en tu mundo hayas puesto en alto el apellido Malfoy. –dijo Draco mirando a la que era su hija, ella a su vez le dirigió una mirada y con eso entendió mas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Ella en respuesta saco una gran carpeta y se la entrego a Lucius.

-Como patriarca actual de la familia Malfoy, hago entrega de estos papeles, los cuales son propiedad de los Malfoy en este mundo, mis negocios que he iniciado en este mundo van prosperando satisfactoriamente, como podrán observar no puedo estar sin hacer nada. –dijo ella con una sonrisa que los tres Malfoy correspondieron.

-Después lo revisare con calma.

-Estoy segura que hallara todo en orden, tal y como debe hacerlo un Malfoy. –se dirigió a Severus Snape. –Esto es para ti Sev, estoy completamente segura que les encontraras algún uso. –le extendió una pequeña caja que el hombre abrió y para los que aun no se acostumbraban el hombre sonrió. –los reduje para que cupieran, en mis entrenamientos encontré estas plantas, en mi mundo se que gusta experimentar así que supuse que también aquí.

La chica se separo de ellos y de la nada una escoba apareció volando hacia ella, y se monto con una elegancia y delicadeza que a todos maravillo.

-No se maravillen demasiado, esto no significa que no se de Quidditch, es mas se jugar mejor que estos que son sus "maestros", te lo advierto de nuevo Potter. –se acerco a el y lo miro pero para sorpresa de todos el chico desvió la mirada. –si no mejoras me obligaras a tomar medidas graves y sabes perfectamente que no me importa atacar un lugar muggle. –dijo ella mientras se separaba del chico y se acerco ahora al animago. –espero que esta vez no seas tan lento con respecto a tu sentir… tienes solo una oportunidad, por cierto Moony espero que te sirva la poción pronto serán mis días favoritos… adiós a todos, Harry Potter entrena duro sino vendré yo misma a entrenarte. –dijo ella y le guiño un ojo a lo que Harry sonrió.

-El entrenamiento término… mañana seguiremos otra rutina. –dijo Light y agarro su escoba y se marcho de ahí. "_Por que Dark me recordó a mi pequeña cuando la mire a los ojos… no lo entiendo, nunca pude encontrarla… y ahora ¿Qué es esto que me provoca al ver a Dark? la necesidad de hacerla enojar solo para ver si tiene emociones… digo me molesta que mi hermana hable con ella pero ¿Por qué?, si incluso ha hablado con personas peores y nunca me ha importado o será acaso por… no lo creo. –_y sin desearlo su mente retrocedió a un momento hacia casi un año.

**Flash Back**

_Light se encontraba fastidiado, su padre de nuevo le había sermoneado acerca de cómo vivir su vida… que no fuera tan liberal, Blah, blah, la misma chorrada de siempre, fue en ese momento que unas voces le llamaron la atención, sobre todo por que una de ellas era la de su hermana._

_-Vamos se que será divertido ¿Por qué no vienes? –pregunto su hermana._

_-Sabes que donde van tus "mejores" amigos no voy yo. –dijo una voz fría._

_-¿Y que harás?... entrenar de nuevo supongo._

_-Oye. –dijo la voz pareciendo ofendida. –no es lo único que hago, recuerda que también se divertirme pero no puedo hacerlo en este momento debo irme a Nueva Zelanda. –dijo la chica._

_-Es cierto, vas a ver a "Rei". –su hermana le hizo burla._

_-Ey, que no somos nada, solo amigos. –dijo la voz sonando algo abochornada._

_-Vamos Dark, a mi no me engañas te gusta ese chico, es muy lindo por cierto. –dijo su hermana._

_-Y si se te ocurre acercarte te sacare los ojos. –dijo Dark._

_-Celosa. –canturreo su hermana y no supo por que pero una furia invadió al chico pero ¿Por qué?_

_-Nop, es por que de tanto verlo lo vas a gastar. –dijo ella burlona._

_-Tu sonrisa es linda. –dijo de pronto su hermana._

_-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto la chica por lo que Light decidió asomarse._

_-Que tu sonrisa es linda, deberías sonreír mas seguido._

_Lo siguiente que vio fue a una Dark con una sonrisa tímida y un coloreado carmín muy pequeño en su mejilla y sus manos se retorcían en nervios._

_-Mentir no es bueno Yellow, se perfectamente que no tengo sonrisa linda. –dijo ella con voz calida._

_Light decidió irse antes de comenzar a hacer una tontería por que algo que lo caracterizaba es que era muy impulsivo y sabía que lo siguiente que diría sería… "Es verdad Dark tu sonrisa es linda y mas cuando tu voz se torna con sentimiento"_

**END FLASH BACK**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Casi imperceptiblemente pero el tiempo siguió su curso y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Sirius regreso… tanto Luna, Harry, Hermione y Draco que se les había unido lograron controlar la oclumancia y la legerenmancia… Diana prefirió entrenar por separado con cada uno para evitar posibles desastres y ellos se lo agradecieron, a decir verdad esos entrenamientos nocturnos les servían más que los de Light.

-Bien, si pudiera estar físicamente con ustedes les enseñaría el duelo, en la mente es muy difícil, pero me alegra que por lo menos ya controlen la oclumancia y la legerenmancia… aunque el hecho de que ya sepan cual es su animal de animagos es todo un logro, solo deben hacer la parte física y será pan comido… -dijo Diana con una agradable sonrisa.

EL hecho de que Draco se les uniera no hizo sino aumentar la certeza de que Diana y Dark eran la misma persona y Harry ya no era el único que lo pensaba, también Luna y Hermione, aunque Luna ya no hablaba con Harry, solo lo necesario.

-¿Eso significa que ya no seguirás entrenándonos? –preguntó Draco.

-Así es, alguien mas tomara mi lugar dentro de poco… no se preocupen. –dijo Diana. –ahora deben irse, es hora de la cena y a la hora de dormir una sorpresa les aguarda a varios de ustedes.

La cena pasó sin penas ni glorias, normal… lo extraño pasó cuando todos se fueron a dormir.

De la nada todos se encontraron en un lugar sin nada se encontraban como flotando y el mismo chico pelirrojo se encontró frente a ellos.

-Ustedes fueron seleccionados para poder ver la vida de los siguientes herederos, por favor les pido que no le cuenten a nadie lo que verán a continuación… les agradezco que no les hayan comentando nada a los chicos de que vieron sus vidas por ahora comenzaremos con la chica. –el joven desapareció y lo primero que pudieron ver después de observar quienes estaba ahí.

Eran Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Remus Sirius, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Alastor, Minerva, Blaise, Theodore y Neville.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Miraron a una rubia que tocaba el piano… la niña parecía tener unos once años, lo tocaba con gran maestría y ella no se dio cuenta de que Harry entro a la estancia o eso pareció.

-Hola papa. –saludo ella con una sonrisa, esa vez la sorpresa fue mayor en los espectadores… claro excepto Harry que ya lo sabía.

-Hola princesa, veo que has mejorado tu técnica.

-Bueno, termine pronto mi entrenamiento físico y mental así que vine a tomar tiempo de esparcimiento, ¿Qué tal tu misión?

-Creo que tu madre es la que debe hacer esas preguntas no tú. –dijo divertido Harry.

-Es que mama fue a visitar a la tía Hermione y me dije "Como hija de Harry Potter lo recibiré como se merece en ausencia de mi madre". –dijo solemne.

-Me fue excelente princesa.

-Me alegro… por cierto, papa, mi hermano salio con unos amigos.

-Solo espero que regrese pronto, ese chico a veces me desespera no se de donde saco esa rebeldía.

-De los Potter papa, tu no eres muy seguidor de las reglas que digamos, eso es de la tía Hermione. –dijo la niña.

-Hay veces que olvido que como tu madre tu siempre dices lo que piensas de los demás. –suspiro con una sonrisa el hombre.

-Eso es por que eres un despistado total. –le comunico la niña sacándole la lengua divertida.

_El recuerdo se disolvió y todos solo con eso pudieron apreciar que Harry realmente seria un gran padre._

Ahora mostraban a una rubia de 16 años, junto a ella un muchacho de 19 se hallaba discutiendo con ella.

-Es mejor que entres en razón… no veo por que sigues empeñada en querer ir a visitarla un no es un no. –grito el.

-Pero solo cuando es dicho por mi padre… no por ti Jake James Bruce Potter Lovegood. –grito furiosa la chica.

-Soy tu hermano mayor me debes respeto Lilliane Estrella Selene Potter Lovegood. –exploto el chico. –y si yo digo que no vas a visitarla no iras.

-Pues fíjate como me marcho con tu o sin tu permiso. –respondió la chica marchándose.

-Esto no se queda así hermana. –le grito el chico.

El recuerdo desapareció así como ahora apreciaron como una niña de ocho años se despedía de una niñita de siete… lo lindo de la niñita es que consolaba a la mayor.

-No te preocupes Estrella, recuerda debes entrenar duro… cuando sea mayor regresare. –decía la niñita, todos se extrañaron era algo muy maduro para alguien tan pequeño.

-Es una promesa cuanto tu cumplas 17 regresaras a Londres. –declaro la pequeña.

-Aunque tenga que arrastrar a mi madre conmigo. –dijo la niña. –ten te dejo mi dragón cuando regrese me lo das de vuelta. –le entrego un dragón de color plata pero lo extraño de este dragón es que no era como los de Europa u occidente sino que parecía una serpiente… como oriental.

-Y tu ten mi león de peluche sabes que en mi familia es algo distintivo… el día que yo te entregue tu dragón tu me entregas mi león. –le entrego un león color escarlata.

-Es una promesa. –dijeron ambas niñas y los adultos se enternecieron ante la escena pero antes que nada la niña bicolor se puso seria y le dijo a la otra niña. –sabrás de mi pero no por mi nombre sino por mi apodo… ya sea por Dark o D3.

_A todos les sorprendió eso… pero aun más que la chica desde pequeña ya tenía la mentalidad que de joven… pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué cosa seria capaz de hacer que una niña cambie su forma de ver el mundo? Eso era algo que no podía entender ninguno de los presentes._

-Y no le diré a nadie que eres tu… pero recuerda algún día me dirás que significa D3. –dijo la niña con una sonrisa que la otra correspondió.

-Me tengo que ir mama no tardara en subir adiós Estrella. –se despidió la niña.

-Llámame desde ahora Yellow. –grito la pequeñita feliz.

La niña se fue alejando mientras agitaba su manita y vieron a una Estrella de 18 años mientras observaba el reloj insistentemente.

-No te preocupes hija ellos pronto llegaran. –dijo Luna entrando a la estancia y le sonrió a su hija.

-Es que tardan demasiado son brujas por el amor de dios. –exclamo la chica.

-La paciencia no es una virtud de los Potter. –observo Luna.

-Lo siento mama… pero aun no puedo creer lo que me dijiste… prácticamente hoy conoceré a unas personitas muy especiales. –dijo la chica feliz.

-Ya llegamos. –anuncio una voz de hombre.

-Ya están aquí. –dijo ella feliz y salio corriendo.

-Dark. –grito la chica e ignorando a su padre lo movió a un lado y se lanzo hacia la joven bicolor la cual no respondió al abrazo. –vamos tenemos que hablar. –declaro la chica mientras se la llevaba arrastrando hacia su habitación.

La bicolor no hablo en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia.

-Perdón por no haberte correspondido el abrazo… es que ya sabes. –dijo la chica un tanto incomoda mientras su mascara se transformaba en antifaz.

-Lo se no te preocupes, se que como miembro del equipo especial debes actuar dura ante mi padre para que te deje ir en las misiones y no te ponga peros. –dijo la chica feliz sus ojos verde esmeralda resplandecían de felicidad.

-Me alegra volver a verte Estrella. –dijo la chica abrazándola.

-Ey que ahora soy Yellow y vaya que he oído de ti "D3". –dijo la chica.

-Bueno, pero ahora mi madre me descubrió todo el pastel así que no me expondré demasiado… tu no deberías hacerlo… casi te matan aquella vez en Hogsmeade. –dijo la chica seria. –Si yo no hubiera llegado estarías en este momento muerta.

_Y los que se acordaban de cómo la rubia contó como ella la había salvado, se dieron cuenta que era a eso a lo que se referían en ese momento._

-Eso fue por culpa de Red… se supone que era mi compañera.

-Lo se, lo comunique ante la junta… su padre la defendió pero como lo hice como D3 no pudieron sino castigarla por no estar en su puesto. –dijo ella feliz.

-Genial… espero que contigo aquí se lleve lo que se merece. –dijo ella también feliz, fue entonces que ambas sacaron dos peluches muy gastados.

Al ver de nuevo sus juguetes de infancia ambas chicas los abrazaron y Yellow derramo unas lágrimas.

-Como lo extrañe, pero tu dragón me hizo muy buena compañía. –declaro la chica.

-Y tu león también. –respondió la bicolor mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza el dragón.

_Nadie entendió por que la chica abrazaba con tanta fuerza al dragón… ni por que lo miraba con mucha tristeza o eso les pareció observar por que de la nada sus ojos se volvieron fríos y sin sentimiento mientras su antifaz se transformaba en mascara y guardaba el peluche._

-Estrella papa dice que bajen ya a cenar. –dijo Jake mientras se asomaba. –hola preciosa tu debes ser… -empezó muy galante y cogiendo con mucha confianza la mano de la chica y llevándosela a la boca.

-Preciosa tus narices… -dijo la chica fríamente mientras que con delicadeza quitaba su mano. –espero que de ahora en adelante se refiera a mi como Dark, joven Potter, permítame comunicarle que no tolero los excesos de confianza cuando no son dados.

-¿Disculpa?, solo quería ser amable, no hay por que estar a la defensiva princesa. –dijo el amablemente.

-Como le comunique antes joven… cuando se refiera a mi persona hágalo como Dark. –declaro la chica mientras se volteaba a verlo.

-Sabes si no fueras tan cabezota podríamos llegar a conocernos lindura. –dijo el seductor.

-Y si tu no fueras tan egocentrista te habrías dado cuenta que no me interesa tener que ver con alguien cuya cabeza casi no puede sostenerse por su gran ego. –dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando iba a cruzarla Jake la cogio del brazo derecho y la obligo a detenerse.

-Te has ganado un enemigo en mi… preciosa. –siseo el muchacho.

-Y mira tu como tiemblo, no me das miedo… solo eres un niñato engreído que se cree el dueño del mundo. –escupió ella y se safo.

_El recuerdo cambio y ahora parecía un poco mas reciente pero igual antes de que ellos llegaran._

-Es increíble lo que me has dicho… no puedo esperar para comenzar. –dijo Estrella felizmente.

-Me alegra que hallas aceptado así si yo llego a faltar habrá alguien que sabrá lo que hace aparte de ciertos adultos. –declaro Dark.

-Vamos, no seas pesimista… en verdad es un gran honor para mi que me hayas tomado en cuenta para ingresar a tu equipo. –hablo muy contenta Estrella.

-Te lo has ganado a pulso eres muy buena yo solo hice la observación y Yuuko se encargo de lo demás, en verdad deberías haber visto la cara de tu padre cuando le explique la situación no podía haber orgullo mas grande en su rostro. –dijo orgullosa la bicolor.

-Desearía que mi hermano le diera las mismas satisfacciones. –dijo la chica un poco triste.

-Nadie excepto tu hermano tiene la culpa de lo que le ha pasado. –dijo Dark. –nosotros somos labradores de nuestro propio camino y debemos aceptar nuestros errores.

-Pero me encantaría que Jake fuera parte de todo esto… el es un excelente guerrero, después de todo me enseño todo lo que se.

-Pero cuando uno de nosotros es escogido no solo se ve sus habilidades en batalla sino fuera de ella y alguien como el no le conviene a la academia, si cambiara de forma de ser creéme que seria aceptado e incluso como el segundo al mando del equipo alfa.

-¿Tanto así?

-Si, reconozco que como guerrero es excelente pero su ego le hace perder la cabeza en las misiones, no podemos permitir que un error como eso exponga a los demás.

-Es una lastima… oye quiero conocer a John y Orión.

-A ese lugar nos dirigimos… deberías poner mas atención hacia donde caminas. –rió Dark.

----

-Mama, mira ya llego al fin soy estudiante de Hogwarts. –dijo Estrella muy contenta.

-Que alegría mi amor al fin podrás aprender magia como se debe y no con entrenamientos clandestinos. –dijo Luna feliz.

-Si, ¿es verdad que el profesor Snape es muy severo?... ¿o que el profesor Lupin es muy dinámico en sus clases?, ¿y que me dices del profesor Black, es graciosísimo en las suyas?

-Cariño tú ya los conoces. –dijo luna mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hija.

-Pero nunca los he tenido como profesores. –dijo seria la niña.

-Solo que nunca les digas lo que piensas… recuerda que no es como aquí, pueden castigarte.

-Lo se, deberé actuar como una hipócrita. –dijo la niña.

-Lilliane Estrella Selene. –dijo Luna como advirtiéndole.

-¿Qué?!! Es verdad… -dijo la chica defendiéndose.

-En verdad no tienes remedio.

_Después de eso los momentos de la chica pasaron mas cortos… sus clases en Hogwarts, las conversaciones que mantenía con Dark, como se llevaba con su padre y comparecía quererlo mucho… las platicas con su madre, las batallas en las que participo al parecer era muy buena lo que daba a entender que no había mostrado todo su potencial ahí… vieron que los entrenamientos de Dark eran muy buenos, a los gemelos la chica les cayo bien se la pasaba molestando a la que era su sobrina y su sobrino por parte de Ron… como se la pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts mientras meditaba a las orillas del bosque prohibido o escuchaba al grupo Selene mientras una sonrisa se formaba cada vez que escuchaba hablar de ellos._

_Ahora el actor principal cambio por Jake Potter, a decir verdad aun no podían entender del todo al chico._

_Apreciaron a un niño de unos ocho años el cual se encontraba sentado en la escalera muy triste._

-¿pod que llodas? –pregunto una voz infantil muy dulcemente.

-Mi papa esta grave en el hospital. –dijo el. –y no me dejan ir a visitarlo.

-Pedon, no eda mi intención decodadte eso. –se disculpa la niñita.

Acto seguido hizo algo que sorprendió al niño, lo abrazo muy fuerte para una niña pequeña, lo que todos pudieron observar fue su cabello bicolor y sus ojos grises así como que la niñita portaba un dragón de peluche de color plata.

-Ya se. –dijo ella sonriendo y soltándolo. –pod que no lo vamos a visitad nosotdros, vamos por la chimenea seda fácil. –arrastro al pequeño escaleras abajo y en la sala se paro frente a la chimenea.

-Vamos solo que vamos juntos pod que yo no sabo donde es. –dijo ella feliz mientras agarraba la manita del niño y abrazaba a su dragón con la otra mano.

El joven Jake al parecer envalentonado le dio un asentimiento y los dos entraron en la chimenea.

-San Mungo. –dijo el niño.

Cuando ambos salieron de la chimenea, la niñita de inmediato cerró los ojos como si estuviera cansada y se puso un poco más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupado de que a la pequeñita le hubiese pasado algo.

-Ya se donde esta tu papi. –dijo ella abriendo los ojos de golpe y empezando a correr mientras el niño iba atrás confundido, y los adultos que presenciaban la escena también echaron a correr para no perderlos de vista.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Aquí es… entdra tu mami necesita de tu apoyo. –dijo ella mientras lo empujaba con su pequeño cuerpecito.

Cuando el niño entro pudieron ver a una Luna que sollozaba en la cama mientras un Harry Potter se encontraba al parecer dormido.

-¿Mami?

-¿Jake?... que haces aquí deberías estar en casa de Hermione. –dijo Luna.

-Pedon tía luna yo lo taje… es que se veía muy tizte. –dijo la pequeña bicolor.

Luna enterneció la mirada y observo a ambos niños.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo Jake y menos contigo pequeña después de todo esta en tu naturaleza ayudar a quienes quieres… en un rato iremos de regreso a tu casa ¿de acuerdo?... Jake puedes ver a tu padre. –dijo Luna mientras acercaba al niño a la cama.

-Pobre de mi papi… -dijo el niño triste y sin previo aviso miraron a la pequeña bicolor del otro lado mientras miraba atentamente a Harry, apenas y sus ojitos sobresalían de la alta cama en la que se encontraba el hombre.

-Haddy-sensei. –llamo la niñita. –es hoda de levantadse, no es hoda de dodmid… tu me haz dicho que no debemos sed flojitos, devantate. –demando la niña imperiosa lo que dio a entender que era una Malfoy.

_Pero lo que no dejaba de picar el bichito de la duda a cinco personas era que la niñita quien parecía ser Dark se parecía a Diana, aun cuando mostraran a la niña un poco más pequeña._

Lo que si sorprendió a todos fue que una energía blanca salia de la manita de la niña y rodeo al hombre y en lo que Harry despertaba la niñita caía al suelo desmayada.

-DIANA. –exclamo asustada Luna mientras que todavía con Jake en brazos corría hacia la niña.

_Ahora si era oficial, ellas dos eran una sola persona, ya ajustarían cuentas a por que dos personalidades, el recuerdo se fue haciendo pequeño y otro se agrando a gran velocidad, en el podían observar a un nervioso Jake quien caminaba por unas calles muggles, completamente solo… a decir verdad a todos les sorprendió ver donde entraba. Un bar muggle._

_Eso parecía, pero en realidad era un prostíbulo muy fino, notaron que el chico tragaba saliva y miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor._

-Bien Potter llego la hora… es un lugar muggle nadie te reconocerá. –se dijo a si mismo

-Hola ¿buscas a alguien en específico? –pregunto una voz femenina.

-Yo… la verdad es que… -tartamudeo el chico y se puso de un color escarlata.

-¿Primera vez cierto?, no te preocupes te llevare con la experta. –dijo la chica, notaron que era castaña morenita y de unos ojos de color azul muy hermosos.

Lo guió hacia un lugar apartado del bar, hacia una mesa en donde se encontraba una chica semioculta, al parecer escribiendo varias cosas muy aprisa.

-Querida, te traigo un primerizo y no tiene desperdicio. –anuncio ella sonriente a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Gracias Anya. –respondió una voz melodiosa y pausada. –Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó amablemente después de que la otra chica se hubiese marchado.

-Soy… Bruce. –respondió el un poco cohibido. "Ahora si nadie se le ocurrirá que dije este nombre, después de todo son contadas las personas que saben como me llamo completamente"

-Hola Bruce, soy Diana. –dijo la chica y salio de la sombra, _no pudieron evitar un grito de sorpresa ella ¿era Dark?, pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué entonces ese odio entre ellos?_

-Hola. –saludo el sin mirarla por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Vamos te llevare a un lugar mas personal, no te preocupes no soy una loba sexual, no tiene por que haber sexo… hablaremos. –dijo ella ofreciéndole una calida sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba a unas habitaciones en el fondo del bar. –estas son las habitaciones de las empleadas, no son de uso "profesional", creí que te sentirías menos presionado si estas en un lugar un poco mas neutral.

Y así parecía, puesto que entraron en una pequeña salita en donde todo estaba decorado en colores calidos, a decir verdad se podía sentir una tranquilidad increíble, aun que fuera un recuerdo.

-Gracias… la verdad es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar así. –dijo el.

-Y tu primera vez también, supongo. –dijo ella sentándose a un lado de el y sonriendo a lo que el chico se puso rojo.

-Todos mis amigos han tenido su primer encuentro y yo no quería quedarme atrás pero, no se como acercarme a una chica en plan de algo mas… -suspiro antes de continuar. –mi padre es una persona muy importante e influyente por lo tanto no debo hacer que quede mal su imagen pública, es algo difícil ser alguien cuando todos esperan que seas como tu padre. –dijo el triste.

-Te entiendo, mi madre es muy inteligente… y mírame aquí sin que ella lo sepa. –rió la muchacha. –no te preocupes yo no te juzgare al contrario estoy aquí para ayudarte… soy buena escuchando.

-¿En serio?

-Sip, dentro de ti guardas una gran frustración ¿Por qué? –pregunto Diana.

-Ninguna chica se va acercar a mi por quien soy… solamente por quien es mi padre o mi apellido… a veces me gustaría ser huérfano. –dijo el chico sincerándose con ella.

-Deberías agradecer que tienes a tu padre aunque no pase mucho tiempo contigo… mi padre fue secuestrado por un grupo del cual el era miembro… eso fue hace 7 años y nunca lo he vuelto a ver. –dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste. –mi madre quedo devastada y la mayoría de nuestros conocidos nos dio la espalda diciendo que mi padre tenía lo que se merecía y mi madre no lo soporto y nos marchamos de ese lugar, tuvimos que empezar de cero.

-Lo siento no era mi intención. –dijo el apenado.

-No importa, lo que debes entender es que tu eres tu y no tu padre… estoy segura que encontraras a la chica que se fije en ti por quien eres… hallaras a la persona que traspasara la mascara que has forjado tu mismo y conocerá a tu verdadero yo. –le dijo mientras le agarraba amistosamente la mano. –por decirlo así… tu me agradas con lo poco que llevo de conocerte puedo decir que eres una persona que no desea defraudar a su padre pero que desea ser libre… leal pero que sigue a la corriente, no deberías hacerlo te perderás a ti mismo.

-Intentare no hacerlo… Gracias Diana… pequeña. –dijo el después de una pausa como si lo estuviera pensando en voz alta.

-¿Pequeña?

-Si, es que parecer menor que yo pero por tu madurez veo que me equivoque… ¿sabes? pareces de 15 años… si no es por como hablas diría que tienes esa edad… por eso lo de pequeña. –dijo el sin notar que la chica se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-Gracias, nunca antes me habían dicho pequeña. –murmuro ella mientras el ponía una mano sobre la de ella.

-Pues me alegra ser el primero. –dijo el.

La chica solo lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una gran sonrisa pero como el gesto hizo que cerrara los ojos, no noto al muchacho que se sonrojo por el mismo.

-¿Y por que la muchacha dijo que eras la experta?

-No es por que tenga experiencia… suelo acertar en lo que necesita un hombre… muchas veces solo quieren hablar, desahogarse, otras veces necesitan algún consuelo… otras de sexo, yo normalmente trato con los que son hombres de negocios, ellos se sienten agobiados y pues… he descubierto que tengo talento para los negocios, casi siempre vienen a platicar conmigo o pedir algún consejo. –rió la chica. –a decir verdad te voy a contar un secreto. –se coloco cerca de su oído y le dijo. –en realidad no he tenido una relación sexual nunca. –se alejo de el. –es por eso que Anya ha venido trayéndome primerizos con la esperanza de que yo al fin diga que no soy una virgen… pero digamos que hablo con ellos y dependiendo de que, los mando con quien necesitan.

-Vaya, no me lo creo. –dijo el incrédulo.

-Pues creelo, la razón por la cual no me han forzado es por que soy la consentida de los dueños, son unos grandes señores, la mayoría de las chicas trabaja aquí por necesidad y les dan techo y comida, aparte de su sueldo… pero te digo como los inversionistas vienen mucho conmigo han dado donaciones a este lugar como agradecimiento… apenas tengo cerca de un mes aquí.

-Vaya… ¿y quien crees que sea buena para mi?

-Me has caído bien… aparte hoy es el día en que yo había decidido dejar de ser virgen… y dado que necesitas como acercarte a una chica te daré unos tips. –le guiño un ojo con diversión. –aparte tengo un libro muy interesante que tal vez te interese que lo pongamos en practica. –dijo divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se acercaba lentamente al chico sonriente.

_El recuerdo se disolvió para sorpresa de todos y todos después de eso se sintieron extraños ¿acaso el chico se había enamorado de la muchacha?... pero si apenas se conocieron, pero lo que mas los desconcertó fue que en la voz del chico se podía notar una genuina nota de desazón al hablar, un recuerdo llego rápidamente._

-Hola ¿se encuentra Diana? –preguntó Jake sonriente a la muchacha que se encontraba en la barra.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?... ella se marcho hace tres días. –dijo ella con sorpresa. –se despidió de todos los que venían a verla.

-¿No sabes a donde se marcho? –preguntó alarmado.

-No. –contestó la chica triste. –se que su mama consiguió un trabajo mejor en otro país pero no supe mas… se que todos aquí la van a extrañar, después de todo era la única que podía conseguir arrancarte una sonrisa aunque estuvieras en la peor de las depresiones. –sonrió la muchacha mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. –me alegra haberla conocido aunque fuese por un espacio de tiempo tan corto… aunque debo admitir que antes de irse de aquí se notaba más contenta pero nunca nos quiso decir la causa de ello, pero todos aquí le agradeceremos siempre, después de todo mejoro muchísimo a este lugar.

-Bueno… gracias de todos modos. –dijo el neutralmente pero cuando salio del lugar sus ojos se mostraron fríos como dagas o mejor dicho como un par de hielos y golpeo una pared con su puño y murmuro. –juro que no dejare que ninguna mujer me vuelva hacer sentir así, ninguna lo merece. –Termino con rencor.

_Fue como si flotaran en la nada… todo se encontraba tan oscuro y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada._

"**¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, después de ese tiempo juntos nunca la volví a ver… y vaya que lo intente, pero ella simplemente desapareció, ni siquiera con mi magia y mis contactos pude volver a encontrarla… y solo era una muggle, ¿Por qué se marcho sin despedirse?... creí que al fin había encontrado a alguien que me entendiera, esas platicas entre los descansos que nos dimos me dio a entender que ella me comprendió como nadie mas lo hizo me comprendió a la perfección ¿entonces por que se marcho?, merlín la extraño… daría todo por volver a verla y saber que fue de ella"**

"**Demonios, han pasado años desde que la conocí y no puedo sacarla de mi mente… me he acostado con mas mujeres de las que puedo recordar y ni siquiera así puedo olvidarme de ella… y ahora esta la chica Malfoy, dios sino es por esa vocalista de Selene yo hubiera pensado que podrían a llegar a ser la misma persona… pero la chica hizo que ese cabello se volviera una moda. Nunca conocí a nadie que se resistiera a mi pero ella llego y es una amiga de mi hermana, claro que eso nunca fue un problema antes pero ella… ¡Se atrevió a rechazarme!, ¡A mi el gran Jake James Bruce Potter!, solo cuando pienso en Malfoy olvido a Diana y eso ya es una aberración, puedo tener a cualquier mujer a mis pies y llevármela a la cama con solo una sonrisa ¿entonces por que diablos sigo pensando en ellas?... en verdad necesito ver a un sanador para que me diga que puedo hacer con este problema mental"**

_Nadie pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar los pensamientos del chico… ¿así que la hija de Draco lo atraía mas de la cuenta eh?, sería interesante de ver… sobretodo los gemelos que tenían con que molestar al chico._

-Tengo que hablar contigo preciosa. –dijo Jake en cuanto vio que Dark se dirigía hacia el.

-¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que no me llame de esa manera? –preguntó exasperada ella mientras se detenía y lo miraba.

-Yo te llamo como me agrade te guste a ti o no. –dijo el. -¿podemos hablar?

-Isoide imasu… itterasshai, Red. –contestó ella secamente pero todos los Malfoy notaron que tenía un brillo travieso mientras decía la ultima frase mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-¿Qué dijiste?

La chica suspiro fastidiada pero no se dio la vuelta. –Tengo prisa… Ten cuidado, Red. –y se alejo a paso rápido.

EL pelinegro no comprendió la segunda parte hasta que un chillido supo a que se refería la chica.

-Pichoncito, que alegría verte no sabes como ansiaba que regresaras de Francia. –dijo la chica mientras se colgaba de su cuello haciendo resoplar al muchacho por el simple acto.

_Los gemelos no pudieron sino reírse abiertamente del chico, al parecer si que la hija se parecía a la madre. De pronto las risas cesaron ahora se encontraban en un campo de batalla, los hechizos volaba de un lado a otro y los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados… encontraron como enfrente de ellos Jake se encontraba lastimado… pero en sus brazos tenían un bulto que no reconocían._

-Madre resiste por favor… maldición no debí dejar que recibieras esa maldición por mi. –se lamento el chico, parecía tener sus 20 años.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti y no por un simple cuerpo muerto. –dijo una voz sedosa.

-Eres un semi-vampiro. –escupió el.

-Y aun así mas fuerte que un simple humano como tu. –se burlo el.

-No permitiré que te acerques a mi madre… antes tendrás que matarme a mi ¿entendiste? –preguntó fieramente.

_En ese momento todos entendieron dos cosas: una el chico adoraba a su madre como para dar la vida por ella y segundo, era el momento del despertar como cazador._

-Vaya, un humano con agallas y nada menos que el hijo de Harry Potter. –dijo otra voz.

De la nada el chico se vio rodeado por unos siete vampiros, todos se iban acercando lentamente.

-La mujer vive… si le llevamos los dos al Lord nos compensara muy bien… después de todo Harry Potter no soportara ver que les hagan nada a su familia. –se burlo uno de ellos.

Pero de la nada una sombra apareció y blandió una varita frente a ellos.

-¿Crees que con eso nos derrotaras? –preguntó incrédulo uno.

-No, también con esto. –contestó una voz femenina y saco una guadaña… símbolo de la cazadora.

La chica comenzó a atacarlos y Jake se encontraba tan ensimismado que no había reparado en los otros vampiros hasta que le arrebataron a su madre, una furia se apodero de el y se dejo ir contra el vampiro… para su sorpresa su golpe lanzo al vampiro por el aire y este soltó a su madre.

-Un cazador. –musitaron todos con sorpresa.

Se encontraban petrificados, el chico ayudándose en eso saco de entre sus ropas una daga que siempre cargaba con el sabía que debía hacer, por lo que primero los golpeo y cuando pudo les clavo la daga en el corazón a cada uno… cuando volteo a ver a su alrededor no vio a nadie, no se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba desde lejos pero las personas que miraban el recuerdo si pudieron escuchar a la chica.

-Que sorpresa, eres un cazador… y por lo que veo mi pareja, solo espero que nunca te enteres yo trabajo sola. –y así desapareció.

_Ese recuerdo fue sustituido por uno en que vieron que el chico se acercaba a su padre, parecía tener 18 años y se miraba nervioso._

-Padre. –llamo el.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué demonios me pusieron tres nombres? –preguntó exasperado enseñando tres dedos con una mano.

Harry solo sonrió y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio e invito a su hijo a sentarse enfrente de el.

-Por que tu madre y yo acordamos ponerte Jake, yo deseaba ponerte el nombre de mi padre y después de que tu naciste a tu madre se le ocurrió ponerte Bruce, yo no me di cuenta hasta que salieron ambos del hospital y cuando le pregunte por que, ella solo me respondió… me gusto. –dijo el hombre divertido. –y por supuesto yo no podría negarle nada a tu madre.

-¿También con mi hermana?

-No, simplemente quisimos seguir con la tradición de tres nombres. –bromeo el hombre.

-Malvados. –murmuro el chico. –sufrí mucho en la primaria al tener que escribir mi nombre y todo para que mi madre solo me llame "mi vida" o "mi amor".

-Bueno tu madre siempre ha sido "especial" aparte si te llama por tu nombre. –se defendió el hombre.

-Claro cuando esta enojada… me llama por los TRES NOMBRES. –dijo exaltado.

-Esa es tu madre.

-La verdad no se como pudieron terminar juntos… son muy diferentes. –murmuro el chico.

-Precisamente por eso… nos complementamos el uno al otro.

-¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta que querías a mama?

-Cuando le hice una escena de celos solo por que Theodore la abrazo para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. –dijo algo avergonzado el hombre. –tu madre estuvo semanas sin hablarme por eso, y fui lo bastante orgulloso como para no reconocer mi error, pero he de decir que Hermione me dio una cachetada "para hacerme reaccionar" en ese momento sentí compasión por Draco y Draco me dio un sermón de mi comportamiento… créeme no te conviene que ambos te reprendan es horrible. –un escalofrío recorrió al hombre. –después de eso me di cuenta que la amaba, amaba que ella me dijera mis verdades… que ignorara mis rabietas y luego me dijera lo que pensara de mi, que nunca se sentía amenazada cuando yo dejaba salir mis poderes cuando todos huían o mejor dicho casi todos lo hacían, como parecía que ella creía en cosas que no existían cuando en realidad descubrí que si… aprendí a ver la vida como lo hace tu madre y déjame decirte que es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, cuando aprendes a ver la vida como lo hace el otro existe tal compenetración que sientes que eres un ser completo. –dijo el hombre.

-¿Y como se lo hiciste saber?

-No se lo dije simplemente un día la secuestre en mi escoba y me la lleve a un pequeño pueblo muggle, tu madre no dejo de despocritar en mi contra, eh de decirte que es la única vez que la eh visto maldecir. –rió el hombre. –cuando llegamos vi una iglesia y con lo impulsivo que soy la bese y le dije que se casara conmigo, ella solo abrió mas sus ojos y me dijo "Estas loco" a lo que yo le contestes "si loco, pero por que no estoy a tu lado", ella solo me sonrió y me beso y entramos, el sacerdote por lo menos no nos puso ningún pero y para el final del día nos casamos, cuando regresamos todos estaban histéricos buscándonos… excepto Hermione y Draco, a decir verdad pienso que esos dos siempre han sabido como van a reaccionar los demás por que suelen estar preparados o mejor dicho Hermione lo esta… pero como vez hijo ese acto de impulsividad me hizo tener la felicidad más grande que puedo tener y que sigo teniendo. –dijo el sonriente.

-¿De que estaban hablando? –preguntó una sonriente Luna mientras entraba al estudio.

-De cuando nos casamos pequeña. –respondió Harry.

-Hum, esa historia me gusta… sobre todo la parte en la que me caigo de tu escoba solamente por que tu deseabas llevarme como si fuera un costal de papas. –dijo Luna divertida.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que te movieras para todos lados. –se excuso el hombre falsamente ofendido.

-No me hubiera movido si usted señor Potter no me hubiese secuestrado del entrenamiento. –dijo ella juguetona.

-Es que deseaba tener a la señora Potter solo para mí. –dijo el atrayendo a su esposa hacia el.

-En ese momento aun no era la señora Potter. –dijo ella. –pero aun así me gusto el viaje. –dijo besándolo.

-Oigan que su hijo mayor sigue aquí, váyanse a su cuarto. –dijo el chico avergonzado.

-Te tomare la palabra hijo. –dijo Harry tomando a Luna en brazos y levantándose y le daba vueltas en sus brazos sacando risas de la mujer. –creo que si lo haré.

-No puedes tienes compromiso con los protectores. –recordó ella con una mirada maliciosa.

-Siempre arruinas la diversión. –dijo el falsamente triste.

-por que mi esposo es un irresponsable en cuanto a las juntas. –dijo ella. –pero lo recompensare muy bien en la noche. –le guiño un ojo divertida.

_El recuerdo se alejo y todos estaban sonrientes y los dos aludidos estaban sonrojados y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros._

_Observaron los distintos entrenamientos del chico… como en muchas ocasiones se encontraba siendo reprendido por Harry, como era mimado por Luna, como todos lo miraban como si fuera la realeza y como la única que se burlaba de el era su hermana, y las continuas discusiones con ella, después como peleaba con Dark, pero ella nunca se descontrolaba con el… pero pudieron observar como si se lanzo sobre Red después de que esta insultara a su madre y Light se la llevo de ahí a volandas, como daba indicaciones a sus hombres y estos simplemente lo miraban con admiración y asentían, los continuos flirteos del chico con las muchachas… las travesuras que hacia en compañía de Adrián y Paúl, la infancia de los tres, como se llevaba con los gemelos… a decir verdad el chico parecía haber tenido una infancia feliz._

_Algo que todos pensaron fue que los cinco chicos habían tenido una agradable infancia… ¿Dark también la habría tenido?, por que por lo poco que vieron de ella es que tenía un gran poder. _

_Deseaban poder ver la vida de la chica._

Cuando se despertaron no pudieron sino sentirse algo extraños, pero una cosa sucedió… Luna sin decir nada se acerco a Light y Yellow y los abrazo a ambos y les dijo amores y se marcho muy campante ante la mirada burlona y atónita de los demás presentes… después de todo era Lunática Lovegood.

Luna estaba con una sonrisa cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la seguía.

-¿Sabes?, no siempre debes esconderte. –dijo soñadoramente mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Y no se por que no me sorprende que me hayas descubierto. –dijo Dark con una sonrisa torcida.

-Anoche vimos la vida de mis hijos. –comento como si nada Luna. –y se que nos dijeron que no habláramos pero se que puedo confiar en ti ya que tu equipo esta detrás de esto.

-No por nada una Ravenclaw. –comento a la nada y sin mirar a la rubia dorada.

-por que crees que me seleccionaron para ella ¿por mi cara bonita acaso? –después de eso ambas se echaron a reír.

-Vamos al campo de Quidditch, no va a ir nadie ahora. –dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

-Por que me dificultarían mi trabajo, es mejor trabajar a solas sin que los demás estén husmeando por ahí, sobre todo que los idiotas piensan que son realmente los "herederos", fue un gran engaño, los herederos son otros y se encuentran entrenando puliendo sus habilidades. –dijo ella seria.

-Eso me imagine, después de todo todos deben tener el tatuaje ya. –dijo Luna.

-Así es, solo uno de ellos no se si lo tiene y todo por que no se si realmente es. –dijo ella.

-Vamos Diana. –Luna noto como ella se tensaba. –deberías relajarte mas no siempre puedes ser la dura del grupo.

-Soy la líder de mi grupo, debo verificar que no hagan alguna idiotez mientras no me encuentre… aparte todos tienen siempre que tener presente que soy muy dura con los castigos. –dijo ella.

-Aun así ¿Por qué la doble personalidad?

-¿no me vas a dejar en paz verdad? –preguntó cansada ella y con una sonrisa igual.

-Nop. –dijo ella feliz.

-Solo te diré mis cargos el resto lo averiguaras sola.

-De acuerdo.

-Soy aprendiz de la bruja dimensional, soy su sucesora, líder del equipo alfa del instituto mankai, cazadora principal, heredera del misticismo… 1/3 veela y 1/3 hada de hielo, heredera de la Dinastía Malfoy, tengo mi especialidad como sanadora en maleficios imperdonables, inefable… Doctora con especialidad en Neurología, inversionista, mercenaria, heredera de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, animaga ilegal y eso es solo por mencionar unos.

-¿Heredera de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff? –preguntó sorprendida Luna notándose en su rostro siempre sereno y soñador.

-Así es… Ravenclaw por parte de padre y Hufflepuff por parte de madre, tal vez un día sepas como es posible eso. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Significa que has trabajado duro… después de todo no me sorprende siendo Hermione tu madre.

-En verdad me frustra que en todos los mundos siempre seas la primera aparte de mis padres en armar el rompecabezas cuando se me va la lengua. –dijo ella enfadada.

-Eso no importa ¿ahora si me dirás lo que no se? –preguntó la rubia.

-No, ya sabes demasiado y puede que todos te crean chiflada pero mi madre no y ella sabrá con seguridad cosas que no deseo que nadie sepa. –dijo ella seria.

-Diré las cosas cuando vengas definitivamente a Hogwarts.

-Tú también lo presentiste. –dijo ella cansada.

-Pero no se cuando, tendrás que pasar por ello.

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada… cuídate debo irme. –la chica simplemente se transformo en pantera y se marcho.

Luna se quedo ahí mirando hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido la pantera.

-Es una hermosa forma animaga. –declaro ella y entro como si nada al castillo de nuevo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vamos deben entrenar duro, no podemos permitir que Voldemort nos lleve la delantera. –rugió Jake enfadado.

-No es justo yo deseo descansar. –se quejo uno de los gemelos.

-Light, debemos descansar esta anocheciendo y es hora de la cena… no debes obsesionarte tanto con el entrenamiento. –lo regaño la chica.

-Debemos ser más fuertes que Voldemort, debemos hacerlo. –dijo el chico.

-TODOS MARCHENSE EL ENTRANIEMTO A TERMINADO NOS VEMOS EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES DESPUES DE LA CENA PARA UNA CHARLA. –grito la chica a todo pulmón y sin importarle la mirada asesina de sus demás compañeros se marcho.

-¿Sabes?... -empezó una voz soñadora. –No deberías obsesionarte con el entrenamiento, al menos que desees un motín. –rió Luna mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-Luna tiene razón, no debes exigirnos más allá de nuestras habilidades. –dijo Hermione Granger.

-Concuerdo totalmente con Hermione, si deseas que mejoremos debes hacerlo poco a poco nadie es bueno por que si, todos debemos sacrificar algo y toma tiempo, aparte ¿tenemos todavía años no?, después de todo Voldemort aun esta en guerra en su mundo lo que indica que tenemos tiempo. –dijo Draco Malfoy.

-Aun no me acostumbro a usted. –dijo Light.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó confundido Harry.

-Draco Malfoy fue tomado prisionero por Voldemort y sus mortífagos cuando yo tenía 11 años… desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver, sigue vivo eso si pero es pro que Voldemort lo utiliza de escudo humano, la orden del fénix a hecho hasta lo imposible por rescatarlo pero no es de mucha ayuda que su mujer no haya estado en el país por el miedo que le inspiraba Voldemort. –dijo Light.

-Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos a cenar. –dijo Harry, puesto que estaba seguro quien era la madre de Dark, puesto que en ese ultimo mes tanto Draco como Hermione se la pasaban hablando muchas horas, incluso investigando acerca de formas de derrotar a Voldemort, todos habían descubierto con sorpresa que Draco Malfoy era muy bueno en hacer conjeturas, ante la mirada arrogante de ambos padres cuando los miembros de la Orden y ED mostraron su estupefacción.

Cuando todos se encontraban cenando un dispositivo comenzó a pitar y light de inmediato lo activo, una imagen distorsionada se alcanzaba a mirar.

-¿PADRE? –pregunto dudoso.

Pero la imagen se desvaneció un poco, por lo que el chico le grito algo a la rubia que nadie entendió y ella comenzó a teclear furiosamente en una mini pantalla de color verde que había aparecido enfrente de ella y la imagen se restableció del todo.

-Padre. –llamo de nuevo Light y de la nada la imagen se pego a las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo gigante y ahí apareció un Harry Potter preocupado dando vueltas en círculos mirando a cada rato algo que ellos no podían visualizar.

_-No he podido localizarla. –dijo preocupado tal parecía que no había escuchado el llamado de su hijo._

_-Harry llego la hora. –dijo Ronald Weasley entrando a la escena, fue cuando notaron que ambos hombres estaban vestidos con túnicas muy desgastadas, pero las llevaban abiertas y debajo se podía observar una vestimenta de color azul medianoche al igual que las túnicas._

_-No pude contactarla. –dijo Harry._

_-Pues ni modo, te dije que contactaras mejor a los muchachos se que Emily hubiera venido en seguida. –dijo Ron._

_Fue cuando entro una tercera persona, Hermione hacia su entrada con una mirada tan fría que todos se sorprendieron, su pelo era completamente liso, su castaño parecía el mismo pero lo llevaba atado en una cola alta, iba vestida completamente de negro (N/A: como Bellatrix en la quinta película), quien la mirara diría que era una mortigafa._

_-¿Están listos? –preguntó neutralmente sin mirar al pelirrojo._

_-Lo estaremos será mejor que Ron prepares a las tropas en cinco minutos entramos en modo activo. –dijo Harry a lo que el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia militar y salió de ahí._

_-Supongo que no contesto. –dijo Hermione con una mueca mientras miraba a Harry Potter._

_-No, no pude contactarla, temo que algo malo le haya pasado. _

_-Ella es fuerte no lo olvides, saco la fortaleza de su padre. –dijo Hermione y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Lo se, pero…_

_No pudo terminar por que de la nada tres figuras emergieron y al levantarse notaron que los tres tenían mascaras._

_-Lamentamos retrasarnos, el mensaje no llego muy claro. –dijo una voz de chica, la cual se notaba todavía joven._

_-Es cierto, aparte mi querida hermana no encontraba su espada favorita. –se excuso un muchacho._

_-Oye, que así no puedo matar a nadie, aparte tu te tardaste buscando shurikens. –se quejo la chica y fue cuando ambos comenzaron a pelear._

_-Alto los dos, nuestras ordenes son capturas mortífagos y matar criaturas que opongan resistencia… es decir todos. –dijo el otro chico._

_-Equipo Alfa a sus servicios señor Potter, nuestra líder no debe tardar así que Au Revoir. –dijo la chica y desapareció._

_-Es verdad, debemos mantener posiciones Good Bye. –dijo el otro chico._

_El tercero se quito la capucha revelando una cabellera pelirroja oscura, igual a la del extraño que los había visitado._

_-Nuestra líder no debe tardar señor Potter, por favor le rogamos que esta vez no pierda de vista lo importante… nosotros no podemos detenernos a salvar vidas de tontos que no saben lo que hacen… así que dígale a su comandante que no sea impulsivo o sino no saldrá bien parado de esto. –así sin mas desapareció._

_-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban ellos? –preguntó Harry confundidlo._

_-La chica es Nova, su hermano es Rei y el pelirrojo es Yura… pero recuerda que los tres son especiales por así decirlo. –dijo Hermione. –ellos no te han hecho una sugerencia es una amenaza y lo mas seguro es que Ronald va pagar las consecuencias de lo que sea que pase siempre y cuando se malo para ellos._

_Otra figura encapuchada apareció pero a diferencia de las anteriores esta se recargo en el marco de la puerta como cansada._

_-Lamento llegar tarde, me tendieron una emboscada. –dijo la chica y los del Gran comedor ahogaron un grito. Dark._

_-Me alegra que llegaras, debemos partir ahora. –dijo Harry yéndose._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Hermione preocupada acercándose a la chica._

_-Estoy buen Okkassan. –dijo la chica. –debemos ir a patear lo que se que tenga ahora Tom por culo. –dijo ella desafiante._

_-Mas respeto jovencita, no debes tratar a los mayores así. –reprendió Hermione. –que no vez que el viejito apenas y puede mantener la cordura. –se burlo Hermione._

_-Lo se. –se burlo la muchacha._

_-Bueno es mejor que nos integremos a la batalla. –suspiro Hermione._

_-Okkassan, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto. –dijo de pronto Dark antes de salir dejando a una Hermione con una gran sonrisa antes de que ella misma saliera de la habitación._

-Modo oculto. –escucharon que decía Yellow y la cámara se comenzó a mover como si supiera a donde dirigirse.

_-Bien espero que esta vez podamos ganar esta batalla. –dijo Hermione mientras se reunía con Harry y detrás de ella iba Dark todavía oculta._

_-Claro que la ganaremos, ahora tenemos un as bajo la túnica, ¿Dark estas segura de que eso es el Horrocrux? –preguntó Harry._

_-Por supuesto, tuve la información del mismo tommy. –dijo la chica burlona y se bajo la capucha, tenía su mascara completa y su túnica se encontraba totalmente cerrada._

_-Esperemos que no haya demasiadas bajas el día de hoy, lo único malo es que hoy será cuando Tom se de cuenta de lo que hemos hecho. –dijo serio el hombre._

_-Vamos cariño, de todos modos le llevamos la delantera y podemos dedicarnos a otras cosas, por ejemplo en el rescate de Draco. –dijo Luna mientras llegaba, a todos les sorprendido puesto que no tenía su mirada soñadora sino que su mirada mostraba astucia y su sonrisa expresaba burla._

_-Es verdad, bien sabes que esa fue la única razón por la cual regrese, por mi hubiese sido mejor ayudar a otros países a que mandaran mas hombres a este lugar a que se enfrentaran al ejercito de Riddle. –expreso fríamente Hermione y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse de ahí. –iré a dar las ultimas indicaciones a mi grupo, debes entender que siempre habrá bajas, no olvides tu verdadero objetivo. _

_-Es cierto Harry-sensei, no debes poner a pelear a tu mente y a tu corazón puesto que __Tanto el corazón como la mente son armas muy interesantes y poderosas, cuando descubras el significado de su unión, todo será claro como las aguas, yo distraeré a Tom y tu destruirás a Nagini o al revés en el peor de los casos, mi gente ya tiene sus ordenes, no matar mortífagos pero si a criaturas mágicas y místicas, así como tenebrosas… Harry-sensei debes saber que todos ellos se encuentran bien, no han tenido ninguna batalla de peligro mortal. –dijo la chica._

_-¿Y que tal tu estadía con los mortífagos? –preguntó Luna._

_-De cierta manera todos me tienen miedo pero mi mascara a sido descubierta hace unas horas… a partir de ahora soy una traidora a la sangre. –la chica rió fríamente un momento antes de proseguir. –como si no lo fuera desde mi nacimiento, pobre Trix no supo que se acababa de ganar una enemiga por la treta que acaba de hacerme, nos veremos durante la batalla supongo. –invoco una escoba y se subió a ella mientras havia una reverencia a Harry._

_-Es bueno que ella se encuentre aquí. –comento Luna._

_-No lo se, Moony, Padfoot y Severus se preocuparan tanto por ella que tal vez descuiden su defensa. –dijo Harry._

_-No lo creo, si a caso será al contrario lo cual me preocupa se encuentra muy lastimada. –dijo preocupada la rubia._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-¿Qué no te diste cuenta?, se encuentra herida y aun así acudió a la llamada, pude notar que sus heridas son de gravedad pero tal vez para ella no importa sino acabar con Riddle._

_-La emboscada. –musito el ojiverde._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Dijo que le habían tendido una emboscada mas nunca dijo que si la habían logrado lastimar… maldito Riddle. –mascullo enojado Harry haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran con una llamarada de furia._

_-Llego la hora de comenzar mi amor. –dijo Luna. –iré con mi grupo debemos empezar Tom ya esta aproximándose. –dijo Luna mientras se iba en una escoba._

_-Que alegría tener a mas de una adivinadora entre nuestro lado. –dijo el hombre y enseguida alzo su varita y unas chispas de color dorado y escarlata salieron y para sorpresa de todos la cámara se alejo y pudieron ver como ambos bandos comenzaban a atacar._

_La batalla que dio comienzo horrorizo a la mayoría pero al parecer era algo muy común entre los otros chicos, vieron como en tierra las personas volaban y como otros explotaban, atacaban tanto con magia como pelea muggle y armas tales como arcos, lanzas, espadas, katanas, shurikens, unos cuantos con garras, otros con alabardas… en el cielo no era mejor puesto que los hechizos eran feroces hacían caer a muchos y otros lanzaban flechas aun encima de las escobas y lo que antes eran piruetas asombrosas ahora era maniobras de guerra y supervivencia, quienes peleaban con criaturas no lo estaban llevando mejor puesto que algunas eran enormes y debían pelear de a dos o tres para poder mantenerla a raya, la imagen se centro en una batalla en especifico._

_-Vaya con que la princesita al fin se digno a aparecer en las batallas. –canturreo Bellatrix._

_-Lamento contradecirte pero yo de princesa tengo lo mismo que tu de dama. –dijo una voz y su capucha quedo abajo. Era Luna._

_-Veamos si el héroe es capaz de seguir si no tiene a su perra preferida. –dijo maniáticamente la mujer._

_-Tú no te metas con mi marido. –rugió colérica Luna y le dio de lleno a Bellatrix con un hechizo de color púrpura que hizo que la mujer gritara de dolor. –esta es peor que la cruciatus querida y sabes que es lo mejor… que solo se puede realizar cuando es para protección. –enseguida pateo a la mortifaga pero no contó con que ella se recuperaría pronto del hechizo y tiro a la rubia._

_-Querida creo que tú te vas despidiendo…_

_-La que se va a despedir es otra. –dijo una voz totalmente fría._

_-Granger que grata sorpresa, la sangre sucia prodiga ha regresado a su nido de ratas ¿acaso ningún hombre logro satisfacerte en todo este tiempo y regresaste a ver si un ingles podría hacerlo? –preguntó burlona la mortífaga pero Hermione no contesto sino que comenzó a atacar con su varita y se notaba que se encontraba furiosa. _

_-Tu maldita por tu culpa mi niña fue descubierta. –mascullo furiosa y siguió su ataque, hasta que otro ataque casi le daba a ella. –Draco._

_Frente a ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy, pero incluso los que se encontraban observando notaron algo diferente en ese rubio que se encontraba ahí._

_-Vaya al parecer la sangre sucia no puede atacar a un Malfoy. –canturreo la mujer y se acerco sensualmente al rubio._

_-Aléjate de él perra. –dijo furiosa la castaña._

_-Claro si quieres salir entera de esta batalla. –dijo Luna y ambas se pusieron en posición de ataque y los otros dos también._

_-Liberen a Draco de inmediato. –vocifero Hermione mientras daba y esquivaba ataques._

_-Lo lamento querida pero no, veras es tan bueno en la cama. –dijo la mortifaga con diversión._

_La castaña dio un grito de rabia y se abalanzo sobre la mujer pero el rubio no se lo permitió, cuando iba a suplicar una explosión se escucho y el viento los arrastro hasta las rocas y la mortifaga iba a desaparecerse con el rubio pero un ataque salido de quien sabe donde se lo impido y tanto la castaña como los dos rubios dieron contra unas rocas y se desmayaron, la imagen se retiro de ahí y enfoco a un Harry Potter que peleaba contra Voldemort._

_-Vaya Potter veo que has mejorado un poco. –rió maniáticamente el hombre._

_-Y tú has empeorado. –respondió Harry._

_El ojiverde presentaba serias heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero aun parecía tener algo de poder puesto que se movía con agilidad y no se dio cuenta de que una serpiente reptaba por detrás de el hasta que esta se alzo amenazante y fue brutalmente tirado al piso._

_-Al parecer es tu fin Harry Potter._

_-No lo creo. –dijo muy seguro de si mirando al hombre._

_-Potter ¿Qué no ves que todos están cayendo? y por mas que me mates yo regresare una y otra vez. –dijo Voldemort._

_-Pues creo que no será tan fácil como crees. –declaro una voz y una luz intensa cubrió esa parte y cuando se disolvió solo quedaban cenizas en el lugar en donde se encontraba antes la serpiente._

_-Muy pronto Potter, muy pronto será tu fin. –dijo Voldemort desapareciendo de ahí._

_-Vaya, hasta que la dejo sin su protección, perdón por la tardanza Harry-sensei, pero me entretuve con unos vampiros. –dijo Dark mientras se dejaba caer al suelo aparentemente agotada._

_-Cuales fueron los resultados. –dijo Harry Potter._

_-unas 30 muertes de nuestro lado, lo buenos es que a los mortífagos aun les gusta usar la avada, así que solo fueron esas… las criaturas están dando muchos problemas es un milagro que no haya logrado domar a una manticora. –dijo la chica._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas lastimada? –preguntó serio el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a la chica y la levantaba._

_-No me hubiese perdido la destrucción de este horrocrux por nada del mundo. –dijo ella. –debemos ir a la base debo marcharme al otro universo, debo ver que esos tontos entrenen correctamente a la orden o sino todo se ira a la porra. –declaro ella y comenzó a caminar._

_-¿Segura que te encuentras bien?_

_-Claro, por cierto deseo llevarme a Orión y a John a un lugar mas seguro así que se Irán conmigo, no se preocupen estarán mas seguros a donde vamos._

_-¿Y cuando la guerra estalle enserio?_

_-Los llevare con Yuuko-san, no te preocupes se bien lo que hago._

_Cuando entraron a la base no les sorprendió que muchos los recibieran con una leve sonrisa mientras otros se encontraban tristes al ver las muertes, llegaron a lo que parecía el centro de la enfermería._

_-Okkassan. –dijo la muchacha al reconocer a alguien. –Luna-chan. –a lo que Harry corrió asustado._

_-Solamente están desmayados… ¿Qué hacemos con él señor Potter? –preguntó un sanador apuntando a un hombre desmayado, el era rubio._

_-Padre. –musito quedamente la chica mientras se acercaba con lentitud a la cama._

_-Nosotros nos encargaremos puede retirarse Hopkins. –ordeno el moreno._

_La chica se acerco al hombre y con lentitud comenzó a acariciar su cara y después de eso comenzó a buscar algo entre su ropa y comenzó a curarlo, después de curar las heridas procedió a hacer el ritual que los adultos ya habían visto y vieron que esta vez no solo era de color negro sino también verde y rojo._

_-me alegra que estés de nuevo con nosotros padre. –musito ella y se volteo a ver a las camas de lado y comenzó a curar a Hermione y a Luna._

_-Que bueno que al fin tu padre este con nosotros._

_-y yo, Tom no estará muy contento, puede que quiera tomar represalias, pero ¿Cómo lo lograron?, antes nunca podíamos recuperar a mi padre._

_-Eso es por que le lance un hechizo a Bellatrix para alejarla de tu padre mientras se desaparecía y bueno no pude evitar que los tres se dieran contra unas rocas por una explosión que se dio. –dijo un chico._

_-Muchas gracias Rei. –musito la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba. –no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, te estaré eternamente agradecida._

_-Bueno, si sonríes más a menudo con eso me doy por bien servido. –bromeo el chico mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su pelo negro y con el antifaz sus ojos dorados refulgieron._

_-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabias? –bromeo la chica._

_-Vaya ¿esa es la bella voz de mi preciosa Dark? –preguntó otro joven entrando._

_-Hola Yura, me alegro que no hayan salido lastimados de esta batalla. –dijo la chica mirando al pelirrojo._

_-Eso dilo por ellos, yo Salí toda sudada, yiuck, nunca creí que estas batallas fueran tan asquerosas. –dijo con sorna la chica._

_-Claro como si te importara tanto la limpieza. –dijo el pelinegro._

_-Eso es lo que diría una burguesa bastarda. –repuso la chica. –no una miembro de elite del equipo Alfa. –repuso ella. –a decir verdad fue algo muy fácil ¿algo bueno que reportar?_

_-si, mi padre esta de nuevo con… -en ese momento la chica callo, y lentamente se derrumbo y hubiera dado con el piso sino fue por le pelinegro que la agarraba._

_-Será mejor que la llevemos al otro mundo estará mejor allá. –dijo el pelirrojo. –Rei tu la llevaras a la enfermería, Nova tu ve por John y Orión, Rei cuando regrese Nova nos marchamos. –dijo el pelirrojo._

_-¿A dónde la llevaran? –preguntó Harry._

_-Al universo X-003, que es donde se encuentran los otros, tal vez la llevemos a Hogwarts es donde estará más segura… no puedo creer que este tan débil. –mustio el chico._

_-Supe que le tendieron una emboscada._

_-Idiota, como se le ocurre pelear en esas condiciones, en verdad hablare muy seriamente con ella cuando despierte, lo mejor será que la atiendan. –dijo el chico._

_-¿Y por que no aquí? –preguntó Harry._

_-Quiero que los de allá la entiendan, y no lo harán a menos que vean lo que ya vieron de los otros, para mi es mas importante que la entiendan a que ella este aquí y los ponga en peligro a ustedes simplemente por que quieran cuidar de ella, entiendan deben estar siempre alertas. –declaro el chico._

_-Ya regrese. –dijo Nova, cargando traía a dos pequeñines, uno rubio platinado y el otro pelinegro, mientras que el rubio era moreno el pelinegro era de piel pálida, uno tenia los ojos grises y el otro los ojos azules se miraban muy asustados._

_-Dame a Orión. –pidió Yura._

_La chica le dio el niño rubio, el cual de inmediato se agarro de la blusa del pelirrojo. –tranquilo pequeño, todo estará bien, nos veremos muy pronto señor Harry Potter. –dijo el chico atravesando un portal junto con los otros dos._

Para sorpresa de todos los tres parecieron en el Gran Comedor, ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría, excepto a Yellow la cual con rapidez asombrosa se dirigió a ellos, les hizo una seña y salio del gran Comedor, fue cuando todos comenzaron a cuchichear y los de la Orden y el ED que se encontraban presentes se dispusieron a ir a la enfermería.

Cuando la gran cantidad de gente entro en ella, las cortinas se encontraban corridas y se escuchaban como una especie de conjuros y vigilando afuera se encontraba Yellow.

-Ni crean que los dejare pasar, ella se encuentra débil, así que les conviene retirarse sino deberé tomar medidas mas drásticas. –dijo fríamente y sus ojos refulgieron con un brillo verde.

-No nos iremos hasta que sepamos que demonios son ellos. –demando Ginny.

-Yo que tu no demandaría nada Weasley. –siseo la rubia. –ultima advertencia, LARGUENSE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ.

Una ráfaga de aire salio hacia su sentido y los saco a todos sin excepción y los estrello contra la pared para dolor de muchos.

La pregunta era… ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Dark se encontraba bajo el techo de Hogwarts?

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Lo lamento, es que no tuve NADA de tiempo libre. No fueron vacaciones, y lo peor de todo es que como no me traian un escritorio que encarge para mi no podía acomodar mis cosas (y menos mi computadora), y como se me olvido ponerlo en un USB, casi ni me acordaba de lo que llevaba escrito y hubo un monton de cosas que cambie al final.**_

_**Pero bueno, como notaron siempre no puse aquí la vida de Diana, (se me hizo mejor darle un capitulo a ella solita), y pues les prometo que cualquier duda que tengan si me la hacen saber se las contestare en el siguiente capitulo que espero no tardar demasiado con el.**_

_**Bueno quiero agradecer a:**_

_**-BarbaraNakamura**_

_**-Gladiz**_

_**-Blackrose**_

_**-sirinnette**_

_**Lilita-Saint**_

_**-Agate Malfoy**_

_**-Lucycullen**_

_**-Aysa nana**_

_**-beautifly92**_

_**-Padfoot Femme**_

_**-marilovegood**_

_**-lokita**_

_**-mery-shan**_

_**-damari**_

_**-joyce**_

_**-Dominic Malfoy**_

_**-Alex de Malfoy**_

_**-SAAN**_

_**En verdad prometo que para el proximo si les contesto, ahora si que estoy muy atareada, pero una cosa si les adelanto y es el titulo del siguiente capitulo para ver si se hacen una idea.**_

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -8**_

_**No creo en los cuentos de hadas**_

_**Matta ne.**_


	8. no creo en los cuentos de hadas

**Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter y ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces sino que le pertenecen a la rubia esa de J.K. **_**ROWLING, la cual por cierto puede escribir perfectamente un misterio pero para el romance de verdad que no sirve, sino tanto el sexto como el séptimo libro hubiesen sido diferentes.**_

_**LAS HEREDERAS**_

_**CAPITULO. -8**_

_**No creo en los cuentos de hadas**_

Esa misma noche cierta muchacha castaña no podía conciliar el sueño.

"Okassan", pero ¿Qué significaba esa palabra?, por lo que pudo apreciar a Dark le importaba mucho su yo de esa dimensión, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta salio al lago, después de todo desde hacia mucho que a ella no le importaba salir de noche siempre y cuando fuera para contemplar la luna.

Curioso seria Luna llena en dos días, no sabía pero sentía que eso era algo importante.

Le sorprendió escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia ella.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir? –le preguntó el recién llegado.

-No, no puedo evitar estar preocupada por la chica, es muy joven para ser así. –contestó algo ausente la castaña.

-Bueno creo que fue por el ambiente en que ha vivido por si no te has dado cuenta, la guerra esta en todo su apogeo en su mundo, la verdad es extraño como a pesar de todo sus padres pudieron darles una infancia a los chicos. –dijo serio Draco.

-Tienes razón, solo faltaría saber si a Dark también se la dieron. –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que nos llegaríamos a llevar bien? –preguntó el chico mirando la luna.

-La verdad es que no. –rió Hermione. –si alguien me lo hubiese dicho habría pensado que estaba loco.

-Igual yo, aun no puedo creer que todo fuera por mi sangre. –se rió el chico de si mismo.

Si había algo que en ese tiempo Hermione Granger atesorara era pasar tiempo con el platino, poder conocerlo como realmente era sin esa maldición en su sangre, frente a todos los Malfoy solían portarse fríos, tal vez no como antaño pero aun así imponían con su sola presencia, claro que las peleas entre Weasley's y Malfoy's estaban a la orden del día después de todo cuatro de los Weasley no aceptaban a los Malfoy.

La verdad últimamente le fastidiaba la forma de Ron, tan posesiva y no paso por alto que su yo interdimensional parecía no tragar al pelirrojo, pero algo realmente grave debió haber pasado para que ella se comportase.

-Raro ¿no?, que tu yo mayor no acepte a la comadreja. –dijo de pronto Draco.

-La verdad es que si. –no supo por que pero que el rubio dijera algo así no le sorprendió, desde hacia tiempo parecía como si ambos estuvieran conectados, solían llegar a las mismas conclusiones.

-debió haber sido algo gordo para que te comportes así, no me imagino al trío de oro separado. –dijo algo burlón.

-No te creas si que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. –rebatió la castaña.

-Lo dudo, ustedes si que son fieles entre si, es un rasgo muy Gryffindor.

-Me considero más Ravenclaw. –dijo la chica.

-La verdad no entiendo por que no acabaste ahí.

-Por las ilusiones de un niña que deseaba ser reconocida y que mejor que la casa de los leones.

-Supongo. –dijo el chico como ausente.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Bueno es que siempre ha sido así, en Slytherin los hijos de magos, los futuros hechiceros oscuros, en Ravenclaw los eruditos los que pasaran a la historia por sus descubrimientos, los Hufflepuff, que dicen que son buenos para nada, los leales los mejores ayudantes, y por ultimo los Gryffindor, los guerreros natos, los justos los que detienen a los Slytherin's. –dijo el chico con amargura.

-Yo no creo eso… ya no. –murmuro Hermione, puesto que no hacia mucho ella misma pensaba igual.

El silencio reino entre ellos, pero lejos de incomodarlos les gustaba, el silencio era tan tranquilizador, y era como si no necesitaran palabras entre ellos.

-La luna esta hermosa, y dentro de poco será luna llena. –comentó el platino.

-Lo se, en dos días, no se por que pero siento que pasara algo grandioso. –dijo la chica con ansias mientras se recostaba en el césped.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, es como si algo me estuviera llamando, como si alguien me necesitara.

-Yo siento algo parecido, pero lo mío es como si alguien me oprimiera el pecho, es una angustia terrible. –dijo la castaña preocupada.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir buenas noches… Mía. –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

-Mía. –susurro la castaña con un casi imperceptible sonrojo. "¿Por que me dijo así?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Dark hubiese sido ingresada a la enfermería de Hogwarts, en ese tiempo los tres chicos se habían quedado con ella y asistían para observar el entrenamiento para gran molestia de los jóvenes excepto de Estrella la cual estaba encantada con los recién llegados.

-No entiendo por que Estrella siempre esta con ellos. –refunfuño Jake ante la mirada divertida de todo el ED y la orden.

-Bueno, ellos entrenan por su cuenta y a tu hermana parece que le agrada el hecho de tener alguien que no la trate como si fuera una inútil. –opino Luna.

-De cualquier forma, ella debe estar aquí, tanto Red, Golden y BLUE no han podido sacar sus poderes, debemos hacerlo para que podamos enfrentarnos a Voldemort. –dijo Jake sin tomar en cuenta como llamo Luna a Estrella.

-¿Entonces como es posible que sepan que ellos son los herederos? –preguntó Draco desconfiado.

-Por que mi madre y mi tía que eran las que investigaban este caso nos lo dijeron. –dijo Red molesta de que dudaran de la capacidad de sus familiares.

-Eso no es ninguna garantía. –opino ácidamente Hermione Granger. –en realidad con menor razón deberían creérselo. –dijo fríamente.

Tanto Pansy como Ginny la fulminaron con la mirada, claro que esa hostilidad se había iniciado desde un incidente ocurrido dos días atrás.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Opino que deberíamos sacarla de la enfermería. –dijo Ginny en la sala de los menesteres._

_-Es cierto, después de todo no sabemos si es una treta para que ya-saben-quien pueda entrar a Hogwarts. –opino Pansy._

_-¿Ustedes que dicen chicos? –preguntó Ron a los jóvenes._

_-Bueno… -empezó Adrián cuando una voz los interrumpió._

_-No pueden hacer eso, ella se encuentra herida y mortífaga o no, ella debe reposar en la enfermería por lo menos hasta que se recupere. –dijo Hermione con voz firme._

_-Precisamente por eso debemos sacarla de aquí. –opino Ginny._

_-Yo no lo creo así, ella es una persona como todos nosotros. _

_-Para tu caballo Granger, primero ella es una Hanyu así que no nos compares con esa "cosa". –dijo enojada Emily._

_-Es humana o por lo menos sigue siendo humana, deberías dejar de lado todos tus prejuicios estas peor que con la limpieza de sangre. –opino Draco._

_-Mira quien lo dice, uno que se cree por ser un sangre limpia. –dijo burlón Paúl._

_-Ya basta, dejen de pelar todos. –dijo serio Harry mirando a todos con dureza._

_-digo que votemos a ver quien quiere que se quede y quien que se vaya, es lo justo. –opino Ginny mirando a Harry como si solo por ser su idea le diera la razón._

_-Pues yo opino que ella debería quedarse, después de todo nos ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio. –dijo Luna mirando a todos divertida. –que todos o mejor dicho la mayoría tenga la mente cerrada no significa que todos seamos así, yo por mi parte digo que la dejemos estar aquí._

_-Es verdad yo apoyo a Luna. –dijo Theodore y para mostrar su apoyo tomo una de las manos de Luna a la cual ella le sonrió y el le correspondió, ante la mirada furibunda de cierto moreno de ojos verde esmeralda._

_-Yo digo igual. –dijo Draco._

_-¿Qué no ven que es una mortífaga? –preguntó horrorizada Ginny. –Harry te va a matar en cuanto tenga oportunidad, tu seguridad es lo mas importante eres el líder de la luz, mí amor debes pensarlo bien. –dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba a el._

_-primero, aléjate de mi Ginny. –Cho sonrió al ver ese gesto. –segundo ella se queda. –declaro el y miro a todos como retándolos a que dijesen algo._

_-Buena elección elegido, ella será nuestra carta ganadora. –dijo enigmáticamente Luna y se marcho de ahí ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, excepto de Harry después de todo así era como lo llamaba Luna desde hacia tiempo, nada de Potter, nada de Harry solo "el elegido"._

_-Pues espero que sepas lo que haces… pichoncito. –dijo Ginny yéndose de ahí._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Desde ese entonces tanto Pansy, Ginny y así como la mitad de la orden y el ED se encontraban en guerra constante con la otra mitad y sobre todo los Malfoy y Hermione la cual parecía una madre defendiendo a su cachorro.

-Pues aunque no sea una investigación hecha por la "sabelotodo insufrible" creo que aun así estaría bien hecha. –dijo Pansy.

-La verdad estoy de parte de Hermione… ¿Light tu ya tienes tu tatuaje? –preguntó Luna mirando al chico.

-Si, yo ya desarrolle mis poderes, controlo la vida existencial. –dijo el algo confundido.

-Significa que entonces ellos no son los herederos sino otros. –declaro triunfante Draco. –después de todo la leyenda indica que deben tener sus poderes ya listos.

-Pero Yellow ya lo tiene y aun así no controla el agua. –dijo Jake.

-Por que tal vez ella no controle el agua. –dijo enigmáticamente Luna.

Y al momento todos recordaron la enorme ráfaga que la chica utilizo para sacarlos de la enfermería.

-Creo que deberían entrenar, sino será mucho más difícil derrotar a Voldemort. –opino Estrella y cuando todos se dieron la vuelta notaron que traía al niño rubio el cual traía una escoba de juguete en sus manos y traía una gran sonrisa, parecía de unos tres años.

-Es verdad, en lugar de pelear entre ustedes deberían pelear contra los mortífagos esta claro que Voldemort esta en un periodo de descanso. –opino uno de los extraños chicos era el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Harry.

-Pues es algo obvio. –respondió con sencillez. –acaba de perder a uno de sus lugartenientes por no decir al mas importante, y no es que este muerto sino que se encuentra en un lugar que el no conoce o mejor dicho desconoce que se encuentre en dicho lugar, es normal que se de tiempo para que todo funcione como antes.

-Después de todo no todos los días te encuentras con alguien que sepa domar una manticora. –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba con el otro niño de la mano.

-Estrella debemos entrenar tus movimientos aun no son muy rápidos y eficaces, creo que debemos trabajar mas en ello. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban todos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

-Bien solo es momento de esperar que responda bien al tratamiento que le suministre, no es de fácil sobrevivir a una emboscada hecha por Riddle con todo su ejército incluido cuando solo puedes pelear con tu varita. –respondió fríamente el pelirrojo.

-Viva mi okkassan ya va a despertar. –dijo lleno de jubilo el pequeño rubio. –otra vez podré volar con ella, si y me dijo que al fin podríamos practicar con una snitch de verdad. –siguió el pequeño totalmente feliz.

-Orión, ella se encontrara muy débil no debes atosigarla con cosas mundanas. –opino el pequeño pelinegro mirando al niño rubio.

-¿Cómo es posible que hablen con tanta fluidez? –preguntó asombrada Hermione.

-Colocamos un hechizo sobre ellos, a pesar de hablar con algunos balbuceos nosotros los escuchamos hablar perfectamente y con fluidez. –respondió orgullosa Estrella.

-Solo una pregunta. –dijo Draco.

-¿Cuál es exactamente? –preguntó algo tensa Estrella.

-¿Cómo es posible que los pequeños lleven antifaz y no les moleste? –preguntó confuso.

Eso era lago que todos habían notado desde el primer momento que los miraron y sobre todo con la tranquilidad con la que ellos se comportaban, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones.

-Simple, es una ilusión óptica, en realidad no tienen nada pero es que Dark es algo paranoica con este tema. –se rió Estrella.

-Es verdad, y al crear ese hechizo se aseguro que solo pueda ser quitado por ella y sin tener alguna clase de hechizo encima de ella que la controle de cierta manera. –dijo el pelinegro.

-Es increíble… y a pesar de todo este tiempo no nos hemos presentado… Hola mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. –se presento el rubio estando a la altura de ambos niños, lo que nadie contó fue con la reacción del rubio.

-Abuelito. –grito feliz y se abalanzo sobre le rubio y lo abrazo ante la mirada horrorizada de los pelinegros, el pelirrojo y la rubia.

-¿Abuelito? –preguntó en sorprendido y como en shock el rubio.

-Por la diosa, Orión ¿Qué te dijimos acerca de no decir nada? –le riño la pelinegra al niño rubio.

-Lamento la reacción de mi hermano señor Malfoy, suele ser muy impulsivo, según mi madre es su parte Gryffindor o Hufflepuff según yo, en verdad lamento este lapsus. –se disculpo el pequeño pelinegro muy serio.

-No re preocupes ¿así que soy tu abuelo eh? –preguntó el rubio intentando formar una sonrisa, pero merlín el ni siquiera estaba casado ni tenía hijos.

-Así es. –contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa encima del rubio. –pero como agradezco que mi tía nos haya puesto este hechizo, así puedo tener un razonamiento de un niño como de ocho años, sino creéme hubiera sido peor. –dijo alegre el rubio.

-Solo lo hice mientras Dark se recupera, es que es la única que puede controlarlos, culpo a moony y padfoot aparte de los gemelos Weasley por su comportamiento, los malcrían. –dijo indignada la pelinegra.

-Vamos, ellos solo se divierten. –opino su hermano.

Todo eso fue observado ante la estupefacta multitud de personas que se encontraban presentes, hasta que una risa se escucho.

-Vaya con que la "perfecta" heredera salio con su domingo siete. –dijo con ironía Emily. –bueno eso me lo esperaba, supongo que a la niña le entro el caprichito de querer un hijo y lo tuvo a los cuantos ¿14 o 13?, en verdad que es una vergüenza.

-Tú cállate que no sabes nada. –chillo furiosa la pelinegra.

-Creéme que se mucho, ella no es mas que una… -pero no pudo seguir ya que un golpe de la chica la hizo caer y ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la chica ya se había lanzado sobre ella.

-Nova basta, debes aprender a controlarte. –dijo Estrella separando a las dos chicas.

-No puedo permitir que una como "esta" diga cosas que no son ciertas, conozco a Dark desde hace años y se por que ha hecho las cosas que ha hecho y no permitiré que nadie hable mal de ella sin que ella pueda defenderse. –dijo furiosa.

-Si no es por que fue una mujer la que lo dijo. –se escucho que pronuncio el pelinegro.

-Creéme que te hubiéramos partido toda la cara. –termino el pelirrojo.

-Solo por que mis padres están presentes Emily, sino también. –hablo la rubia mirándola con rencor.

-No puedes hablar de nuestra madre así. –empezó Orión muy serio, en sus ojos azules se podía ver solo frió, era algo impresionante para un pequeño.

-Cuando tú eres una piruja de lo peor. –termino John con sus plateados ojos refulgiendo de coraje.

-El león cree que todos son de su condición. –dijeron alegres los mellizos de pronto como si estuvieran celebrándolo.

Antes de que Emily pudiera lanzarse sobre ellos Draco Malfoy los cubrió con su cuerpo.

-Si les pones un dedo encima me temo que sentirás la furia de toda la familia Malfoy, sea lo que sea ellos son familia y son resguardados por la misma.

Fue cuando la pelirroja noto la mirada asesina de los otros dos Malfoy presentes y para sorpresa de muchos de Hermione Granger.

-No puedo creer que te atrevieras siquiera a pensar en lastimar a unos pequeños. –dijo Hermione mientras avanzaba hacia los niños. –creí que solo por el hecho de tener por madre a Pansy parkinson, una "sangre pura" deberías tener una mejor educación.

-Un momento. –dijo Adrián claramente confundido.

-¿Como es que saben quienes son nuestros padres? –preguntó Paúl.

-Por que nosotros ya vimos toda la vida de ustedes cuatro. –dijo Ginny de inmediato. –que quede claro que yo no estoy de acuerdo en eso, es obvio quien es el único aquí con el suficiente estatus para ser mi esposo.

Ante esto muchos resoplaron con cansancio, no se les hacia raro después de todo la menor de los Weasley estaba según ella "enamorada" de Harry, "obsesionada" de Harry según los demás, pero lo que los demás notaban, era que el morocho últimamente se encontraba apartados de los demás y muy pensativo para lo que se encontraban acostumbrados.

-No diga tonterías señora. –dijo Estrella encabronada acercándose amenazante hacia la pelirroja mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. –Usted no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de acabar con Harry Potter, solo hay que observarla para saber la clase de Basura que usted es. –escupió la rubia.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi tía. –chilló indignada la pelirroja.

-Claro como ella y tu madre te enseñaron todo lo que sabían, eres igual a ellas.

-Cállate de una maldita vez o juro por Merlín que te arrepentirás, Estrella Potter. –dijo Emily furiosa.

Ante esto todos los que no habían estado presentes en los recuerdos de los otros dos se giraron sorprendidos a los dos implicados.

-"El hecho de que las personas sean parejas en una dimensión no significa que lo sean en otras dimensiones, las parejas bien pueden ser por circunstancias y no por amor puro". –recito Luna mirándolos a todos.

-Eres una idiota. –grito Estrella y le estampo una cachetada a la pelirroja. –en verdad que sacaste la idiotez de tu madre.

-Estrella tranquilízate, sabes perfectamente que de los poderes de nosotros cuatro Dark se esta recuperando de todas sus heridas, al parecer no solo la emboscada de Riddle la hirió, la razón de por la cual cayo en ella fue por que acababa de cerrar una de las puertas del infierno, eso menguo sus poderes y las dos batallas posteriores no le hicieron ningún bien. –hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro acercándose a la rubia.

-Lo siento Rei, es que la verdad me descontrole del todo, no era mi intención pero es que esta pelirroja desabrida me saca de mis casilla. –dijo furiosa mirando a Emily la cual no pareció afectarle en como la miraba la rubia.

-Potter, tus hombres están cansados, lo mejor será que de una vez les digas todo lo que acontece en la guerra en nuestro mundo, es decir lo que tu sabes, ya no es momento de andarnos cuidando del equilibro que supuestamente debería existir, ya no tenemos a Dark para que lo equilibre, por lo tanto la degeneración de ambos mundos se va a acelerar, debemos darnos prisa y buscar lo que Voldemort necesita de regreso o de lo contrario ambos mundos colapsaran. –dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, Yura aunque sus palabras no mostraron ninguna tranquilidad.

-¿De que demonios hablas? –preguntaron al unísono ambos gemelos.

-Como nosotros no somos de esta dimensión, el equilibrio se ha roto, las fuerzas son mayores en este mundo que en el nuestro por lo que tanto el mundo en el que nos encontramos como el propio corren peligro de que colapsen. Todo este tiempo Dark había estado manteniendo el equilibrio en ambos mundos pero dado que ahora ella se encuentra débil no puede realizar el ritual y nosotros no podemos llevarlo a acabo ya que nunca se nos enseño y no tenemos el poder necesario. -Dijo Nova seriamente.

-Es decir que debemos hallar a Voldie, acabarlo y regresar a nuestro mundo antes de que todo esto sea una soberana catástrofe. –expreso simplemente Estrella.

-Será mejor que los lleves a todos a la sala de los menesteres y les expliques todo ahí, Estrella ira contigo ya que ella conoce mejor la guerra en tu mundo de lo que imaginas, Yellow puedes decirles todo excepto lo referente a Dark… Debo preparar lo necesario para esta noche. –dijo Yura mientras se iba y Nova y Rei agarraban a los pequeños y se los llevaban a la otra punta del campo de Quidditch.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todos iban muy impresionados ante las evidentes noticias que iban a recibir y a las que habían recibido, algunos de ellos habían visto la vida de los otros dos y no se los habían comunicado a los otros y sobre todo. Luna y Harry se encontraban juntos, aunque eso ya lo sospechaban puesto que miraron la actitud de ambos en ese otro mundo mientras miraban la batalla.

-Bien, les diré todo ahora después de esas alarmantes noticias creo que es lo mejor… después hablare contigo de todo esto Hermana. –dijo fríamente Jake.

-Yo no tengo por que hablar contigo Jake, necesito entrenar por si no lo sabes o no te diste cuenta mi líder se encuentra muy débil y debo ayudar en su recuperación. –dijo neutralmente la chica mirando sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Dije que hablaremos después. –expreso fríamente el chico.

-Como lo desee el príncipe. –siseo la muchacha burlonamente pero el chico pareció no hacerle caso dado que comenzó hablarles a los presentes.

-Ya les dije que nuestro mundo se encuentra en guerra y como se encuentran las cosas… bueno ustedes las vieron hace dos días y eso que fue una de las más "suavecitas", lo siguiente que deben saber es que ya seis de los siete fragmentos del alma de Voldemort ya fueron destruidos…

-Los siete, Jake, los siete ya fueron destruidos. –interrumpió Estrella.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-EL séptimo fue destruido hace dos días precisamente. –dijo ella sin imutuarse ante las miradas perplejas de los presentes, a decir verdad ella se encontraba recargada en la pared como si no le hiciera mucha gracia estar ahí y miraba con patente aburrimiento a su hermano. –la serpiente Naginni fue el séptimo el hecho de que tu no tengas contactos no significa que yo no los tenga "hermanito". –dijo ella ácidamente.

-¿Qué clase de amistades frecuentas Estrella?... ¿acaso nuestros padres lo saben? –preguntó atónito el chico.

-Claro que lo saben, ellos están orgullosos de lo que logre y con respecto a mis amistades… -se acerco a su hermano y lo miro burlonamente. –nada mas y nada menos que el equipó Alfa del instituto Mankai y fui invitada precisamente por su líder. –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Debes estar de broma. –salto Emily. –ni siquiera eres teniente o tienes algún grupo a tu disposición no puedes estar en uno de los mejores equipos de todos los universos conocidos. –dijo incrédula la chica.

-¿De que están hablando? –preguntó Mcgonagall.

-El instituto Mankai es como se le llama al lugar en donde se entrenan los mejores guerreros de todos los universos conocidos, bajo la dirección de la bruja dimensional, la cual es la persona que el mayor poder existente en todo lo conocido, el mismísimo Merlín sería un simple muggle enfermizo en contra de la bruja dimensional… se dice que no se conoce su nombre ya que todos la llaman así, el equipo Alfa es como se llama el equipo más poderoso del instituto, esta integrado por solo la élite de todo los mundos, dicen que su líder es soberbio, ya que será el sucesor de la bruja dimensional. –informo Adrián mirando sorprendido a Estrella.

-Así es y para información de todos ustedes panda de inútiles, Dark es la líder del equipo Alfa y por lo tanto la sucesora de la bruja dimensional. –dijo fríamente la chica. –pero dado que eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra conversación…

_**On naradrocer adan ed atse noicasrevnoc atsah euq aes le otnemom odacidni.**_

-Bueno como deben saber los horrocrux, bueno mi padre nunca me informo de cuales eran dado que solo lo hacia con su equipo especial. –dijo como si nada hubiera pasado ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Yellow, cuantas veces había tenido que hacer eso por que a su hermano se le ocurría hacer explotar sus nervios, si tan solo el fuera diferente.

-¿Y quienes estaban en el? –preguntó Tonks.

-Bueno…

-Se encontraban: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Theodore Nott y ocasionalmente Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood. –contestó vagamente Estrella.

-¿Y por que solo ellos? –preguntó confundido Neville. –me parece más coherente que estuvieran Ron y Ginny en lugar de él profesor Snape y de Theodore.

-Es por que necesitaban de astucia e ingenio para eso y no de bromas estupidas. –dijo ácidamente Estrella. –no es que tenga algo en contra de ustedes Weasley en realidad solo de los dos menores, con los demás en realidad me llevo de maravilla. –dijo la chica resueltamente ante la estupefacción de los presentes.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Por que a diferencia de ti Jake yo si me interesaba por la guerra desde que era pequeña. –respondió la chica.

-Y aun así no entiendo el por que, la mayoría de mis compañeros no deseaba salir de Hogwarts por que irían al a guerra nomás terminar. –dijo Jake.

-Por una promesa. –respondió simplemente la chica mientras sus pensamientos se iban hacia en donde se encontraba cierta chica bicolor.

-Como iba diciendo, debemos encontrar los horrocruces lo antes posible, intentare contactar a mi padre para ver si puede decirme cuales son dado que eso nos ayudara mucho… volveré a cambiar el entrenamiento, este no esta dando ningún resultado…

-Pero unos dejaran de entrenar con él, dado que como Dark ya se encuentra aquí y muy pronto se recuperara entrenaran con ella… es lo mejor. –dijo Estrella.

-¿Y quienes entrenaran con ella? –preguntó Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Fred y George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott, esos son todos por parte de el ED… mientras que por parte de la orden del fénix los cuales entrenaran de noche son: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva Mcgonagall, Bill y Charlie Weasley así como los señores Weasley si así lo desean y esos son todos o por lo menos a los que ella me dijo que tenía contemplados aunque dijo que había varios que no le agradaba en lo absoluto entrenar pero que debía hacerlo si quería que supieran defender a los más jóvenes. –expresó Estrella fríamente.

-¿Cómo se supone que podrá con todos ellos si nosotros no podemos? –preguntó Adrián.

-Por que ella esta acostumbrada a entrenar a cantidades grandes. –dijo Yura entrando a la habitación. –estrella necesito que vengas y por cierto a los demás es la hora de la cena. –y sin más salió de ahí a toda prisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La cena paso sin penas ni glorias ya que todos se encontraban muy pensativos y unos cuantos emocionados y expectantes por saber como serían los entrenamientos con la chica.

Pero al llegar al sueño los mismos de la vez pasada se encontraban presentes.

**-**_**Espero que esta vez sepan apreciar mejor los recuerdos dado que ahora es una persona contra la cual tienen muchos prejuicios, deben ver las acciones no solo por como las hace sino la razón por la cual las hace, creo que no los entretengo más. –dijo Yura.**_

_---_

_De primera instancia observaron a una niña pequeñita, de piel pálida, sus ojos grises resaltaban notoriamente en su rostro, el cual era muy hermoso, sus cabello rubio platinado le caía por un poco debajo de los hombros y tenía unos mechones de color castaño, todo totalmente liso, a los presentes el rostro se les hizo conocido… Parecía el de Hermione Granger, solo que un poco más afilado y un porte mas altivo, también la reconocieron como la niñita que aparecía en la memoria de los otros chicos e incluso en la de Adrián._

_-Papi. –dijo la niñita de aproximadamente cinco años a un hombre rubio de ojos plateados mientras el hombre la alzaba en brazos. –papi puedo haced magia. –dijo la niñita muy contenta y comenzó a mover sus manitas y los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a danzar frente a sus ojos y cuando la niña al parecer se vio satisfecha los volvió a acomodar en su lugar y le mostró una gran sonrisa a su padre._

_-Bien hecho demonita. –la felicito Draco mientras la bajaba con delicadeza._

_-En serio Draco eres el único hombre que conozco que le dice a su propia hija demonio. –dijo un Harry Potter muy divertido._

_-Bueno es que no quiero ser como los otros padres y decirle a mi hija princesa o preciosa. –se explico el hombre._

_-Es ciedto mi papi no es como los demás, el es keativo. –dijo la niña feliz mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía._

A todos les sorprendió el mote y la verdad se les hizo chistoso y original.

Se encontraban en una recama, vieron como una pequeñita de siete años se levantaba de su cama con su dragón de peluche y cautelosamente se acercaba a la puerta y salía al pasillo, todos atravesaron las paredes siguiendo a la niña, y vieron que se detenía y observaba y decidieron pasar a la habitación para observar mejor.

_-Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley.- gritó enfurecida Hermione Granger y le asesto una cachetada que lo mando al piso._

_-Hermione tranquilízate. –pidió Harry Potter._

_-Como quieres que me tranquilice si por culpa de Ronald mi esposo ahora se encuentra en las garras de ese maniático. –fijo colérica la castaña._

_-No fue mi culpa… -comenzó el pelirrojo._

_-Claro que fue tu culpa si hubieras hecho lo que se te pidió Draco no hubiera sido capturado pero nooooooooo, el gran Ronald Weasley tenía que hacer lo que le viniera en gana ¿verdad? –preguntó irónica. –pero no solo eso sino que ahora sabe que el y yo podemos hacer el puente y todo por que no practicaste oclumancia. –grito fuera de si la castaña y Harry la agarro para evitar que se fuera en contra del pelirrojo._

_-Hermione ya tranquilízate. –dijo el pelinegro._

_-Desde ahora soy Malfoy para ti Weasley o si es demasiado para ti, soy Granger… desde ahora abandono, me largo y me llevare a mi hija conmigo, estoy hasta la coronilla de que mi familia se encuentre en peligro, y no solo la mía sino la madre de Draco también, y no quiero que mi hija se exponga a eso, por lo menos Voldemort no sabe que tuvimos una hija sino también, bastante tengo con que me persigan por ser una mestiza y Draco un traidor… me largo y no me busquen. –dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación._

Todos estaban extrañados, ¿Cómo que mestiza?, según sabían todos Hermione era hija de muggles por lo tanto era una "sangre sucia" pero en el recuerdo ella misma se llamo mestiza.

_Vieron como la niña se encontraba en su cuarto, al parecer era después de ver esa escena… la extraño es que ella no lloraba simplemente se encontraba en su cuarto parada y se miraba en el espejo._

_-Esta soy yo. –dijo de pronto la niña. –y de ahora en adelante ya no lo seré, mi padre fue capturado por la ineptitud de otros, mi deber será recuperarlo con vida… por lo tanto ya no habrá más Diana Malfoy, desde hoy comenzare a entrenar y usare un pseudónimo. –la niña se miraba muy seria y miraba la luna llena por su ventana y fue como si de pronto la luna comprendiera y la luz de la misma se poso sobre ella y la niña sonrió. –Dark Devil Dead… ese será mi nombre, trabajare en las sombras, seré un demonio y atraeré la muerte a mis enemigos… aunque mi padre me llamaba demonita, creo que no estaba tan mal encaminado. –la niña sonrió y se puso de rodillas y cerro los ojos. –__**la luna será mi fuente, ella será yo y yo seré ella… cuando sea luna nueva no haré el mal pero cuando sea Luna llena la matanza comenzara**__. –dijo con voz extraña._

_Y de pronto ante la mirada atónita de todos una mujer de pelo negro, lacio y largo, así como de piel pálida y ojos rojos, alta y muy delgada se presentó ante la niña con ropas muy extrañas-_

_-¿Quién eres? _

_-Soy la bruja dimensional, llámame Yuuko ichijara. –se presento la mujer con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué me pedirás a cambio de mi deseo? –preguntó seria._

_-Eres muy pequeña para ser tan seria y poderosa… ya se, te llevare a entrenar a mi instituto, ahí te harás poderosa. –empezó la mujer._

_-Lo siento pero no pienso dejar sola a mi madre. –dijo ella._

_-No te preocupes el tiempo transcurrirá diferente en esta dimensión y a la que iras._

_-Bien… cuando cumpla mis 11 años te daré mi cabello, a cambio me entrenaras, me darás facilidad para mis planes y podré acceder a tu biblioteca personal. –dijo la niña desafiante y su voz parecía la de alguien mayor, casi como se escuchaba la de Dark._

_-Veo que sabes las propiedades de tu cabello. –dijo la bruja complacida. –Y que sabes como posesionarte de tu pasado._

_-Así es, desde que era más pequeña he tenido sueños en donde mi verdadera herencia fue revelada, soy en parte Veela y parte hada de nieve, por lo tanto mi cabello tiene unas propiedades místicas muy poderosas, ya que la fuerza y frialdad de las antiguas hadas reside en mi y eso es algo muy preciado por los magos. –dijo ella. –aparte de que he investigado mi herencia familiar por ambos lados, tengo 15 años ya._

_-Pero aparte de eso te pediré que te conviertas en algo muy especial. –dijo ella misteriosa._

_-De acuerdo. –acepto la niña ya con su voz normal como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

_-Ni siquiera sabes lo que te pediré._

_-Pero me ayudara a recuperar a mi padre… no importa el costo, deseo acabar con… Voldemort. –dijo la niña fríamente._

_-Trato hecho. –dijo la bruja y envolvió a la niña en sus ropajes y la imagen se desvaneció._

Todos estaban atónitos, cada recuerdo era una verdadera sorpresa y tenían la sensación de que solo era el inicio de todo en realidad.

_Observaron que era el departamento de misterios, vieron a un Harry Potter luchando con unos mortífagos mientras intentaba proteger a una niña de diez años bicolor la cual tenía una mascara completa que no dejaba ver sus rasgos y observaron a un Remus Lupin peleando férreamente con ellos._

_-Diana escóndete donde puedas. –dijo Harry mientras terminaba con ese mortifago._

_-Claro Harry-sensei. –Dijo ella sonriendo misteriosamente.- ya se detrás de ese velo. –dijo contenta y comenzó a correr hacia el._

_-DIANA NO, ESE ES EL VELO DE LA MUERTE.-gritó Harry desesperado mirando como la niña atravesaba el velo, ante la sorpresa de los que presenciaban la escena._

_Entonces miraron como el ojiverde simplemente expulsaba parte de su poder, de lo dolido que se encontraba y todos los mortífagos se desmayaron._

_-Diana. –llamo quedamente el morocho. –no puede ser cierto. –dijo el._

_-Esto es imposible. –dijo Remus mirando con dolor ese arco. –ella era muy pequeña para haberse ido. _

_Ambos hombres se quedaron abatidos mirando el arco hasta que una vocecita salió._

_-¿Ya se fueron Harry-sensei? –preguntó con inocencia la voz de Diana. –mira me encontré a un hombre muy simpático escondido también. –dijo ella y de la mano traía a un confuso Sirius Black._

_La reacción de ambos hombres fue que se abalanzaron sobre el hombre dando por resultado que casi traspasaran los tres el velo mientras los tres casi lloraban de la felicidad._

_-Si, si andando el portal se cerrara y entonces no podré darles toda su sorpresa a los tres. –dijo de pronto la niña impaciente._

_-¿De que hablas Diana? –preguntó Remus._

_-¿Pues de que va hacer?... de su sorpresa, el hecho de que haya traído de nuevo a Sirius Black es solo parte de la misma._

_-¿Cómo fue que…? –preguntó confuso el morocho._

_-Bueno hace días te vi a ti y a moony muy tristes y supuse que era por esto así que averigüe sobre el velo del hades y simplemente hice lo posible por traer del velo a padfoot y vuala… pero andando que sino no podré entregarles el resto de su sorpresa. –dijo la niña alegre y para sorpresa de todos un portal de color azul se presento y ella animo a los tres hombres a entrar en el y luego entro ella misma._

_Al otro lado se encontraban dos niñas muy peculiares a las que presento como maru y moro, pero les pidió que la siguieran y observaron con incredulidad que Luna ya se encontraba ahí y solo le dedico a su esposo una sonrisa._

_-Se que han estado tristes y la verdad encontré una manera de hablar con personas que ya han fallecido. –dijo ella nerviosamente. –solo que como mi poder no es tan grande solo puedo traerlos a la vida durante seis horas. –siguió ella con la cabeza algo gacha. –pero le pedí prestada a Yuuko-san su habitación temporal y podrán convivir con ellos seis meses. –dijo ella._

_-¿De quienes hablas?_

_-Hablo de James Potter, Lillian Evans y Albus Dumbledore, acaban de despertar. –dijo ella y corrió las cortinas y miraron como tres personas se incorporaban en la habitación. –en la habitación temporal aparecerá todo lo que necesiten con solo pensarlo, incluso la comida, serán seis meses después de eso la puerta aparecerá y deberán cruzarla de nuevo para nuestro mundo, en verdad espero que lo disfruten. –dijo ella con una sonrisa y animo a los anonadados adultos que entrara y después cerro la puerta y se derrumbo con cansancio._

_-Es muy peligroso que hayas hecho algo así, solo tiene poco tiempo que te enseñe a revivir. –la riño Yuuko._

_-Lo se. –dijo con cansancio. _

_--Estas a punto de morir. –dijo ella fríamente._

_-Perdón. –se disculpo la niña._

_-Pero puedo hacer algo. –murmuro la mujer y cuando vio que la niña se había desmayado saco un frasco de su ropa. –dentro de ti tendrás la esencia de una de tus contrapartes de otra dimensión que estaba apunto de morir cuando la salve y así ambas vivirán, y se separan cuando el tiempo sea el indicado. –dijo la mujer y destapo el frasquito y la esencia se introdujo en el cuerpo de la niña de 10 años y solo suspiro como respuesta._

Ahora si, tanto Sirius, Remus y Harry estaban impactados… esa chica había logrado revivir a sus padre y su yo de la otra dimensión los había conocido por seis meses, eso era algo que nadie se esperaba pero de pronto otro recuerdo los invadió a todos.

_-Es increíble. –decía una Diana con 12 años mientras sostenía un libro a pesar del antifaz en sus ojos se podía apreciar una incredulidad muy profunda. –Salazar debe saber esto, por lo que acabo de encontrar el nunca fue como se nos ha hecho creer, tienen razón al decir que la historia la escriben los cobardes que sobreviven a las catástrofes._

_Observaron que era una increíble biblioteca, los pasillos parecían interminables pudieron ver la mirada soñadora de Hermione al observar todo eso._

_-Bien, convocare a los cuatro es momento de que se haga una junta. –dijo la pequeña decidida y dibujo unos extraños símbolos en el suelo y después solo se sentó fuera de un gran circulo y cerro los ojos y comenzó a murmurar unas cosas, de pronto cuatro sombras comenzaron a emerger y a tomar forma._

_-Bienvenidos fundadores, es un gusto conocerlos al fin. –saludo ella sonriente._

_-¿Por qué nos has invocado?, debes ser miembro del instituto Mankai, dado que un mago común no puede hacer estas cosas. –dijo rápidamente Rowena Ravenclaw._

_-Así es mi queridísima antepasado. –dijo la chica._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Soy tu última heredera así como la de Helga. –dijo ella orgullosamente._

_-¿Si solo eres heredera de ellas dos por que nos has llamado a todos? –preguntó fríamente Salazar._

_-Por que deseo hablar de tu heredero Salazar, por lo tanto espero que durante mi explicación nadie me interrumpa y por nadie me refiero a usted Godric. –dijo fríamente la chica para sorpresa de todos._

_-Bien, comenzare, hace muchos años, después de que ustedes murieran se escribió la historia de su tiempo, déjenme decir que no me agrado para nada como los pusieron, a Helga como una mujer que en su casa recibía a todos los inútiles, a Rowena solo los inteligentes pero muy aburridos, que Godric solo a los valientes por lo tanto a todos los héroes de siempre, mientras que ha Salazar como los magos oscuros que desprecian a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles con un fanatismo increíble, como si todos fueran escoria. Eh de decir que se que esas son mentiras que tu Salazar si construiste la cámara de secretos para sacar a todos aquellos que no merecen estudiar pero no te referías a los Sangres sucias sino a aquellos que no estuvieran a la altura de la educación de Hogwarts, sin importar la sangre de ellos así como entiendo, después de todo por la época en que vivías es normal que defendieras a los tuyos, pero por hoy la noble casa de los Slytherin se ha visto plagada de seres que piensan que deben odiar a todo lo muggle, su sociedad ha avanzado mucho, a decir verdad podemos utilizarla a nuestro favor y ya no son analfabetas, en todo caso por lo mismo le echan mas ganas pero solo por que la historia marco que tu casa sería la que defendiera los "ideales" de pureza tu familia he de decir que solo uno sigue con vida, pero es el mago tenebroso más grande de toda la historia, piensa que solo matando a lo estupido muggles podrá cumplir tus designios, esta utilizando la misma o peor crueldad contra los muggles como ellos nos lo hacían a nosotros en la edad media, quisiera pedirte que lo quites como heredero._

_-No puedo hacerlo, si hubiese alguien más podría hacer que alguien más lo fuera pero me has dicho que es el ultimo. –dijo seriamente el fundador de la casa de las serpientes._

_-Bueno… el último de sangre, pero tu heredero intento matar a alguien pero por causas del destino, le transfirió algunos de sus poderes y ahora por así decirlo tiene sangre tuya. –dijo la chica como si fuera así de simple el problema._

_-Entonces creo que si lo haremos solo que necesitare un cuerpo para realizar el ritual. –dijo serio pero no parecía muy convencido._

_-Te prestare el mío, pero solo quiero recordarte que si pasas mas de una hora en mi cuerpo tu alma se destruirá y yo seguiré como si nada, solo fue una precaución que tome. –dijo ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_-En verdad Rowena que es heredera tuya. –dijo admirada Helga mirando con aprobación a la chica._

_-Bueno, es que he aprendido a ser desconfiada de los demás, después de todo… soy una Malfoy._

_-Los Malfoy siempre han estado en la casa de Slytherin. –dijo Godric con algo de recelo._

_-Así es, pero yo no asistiré a Hogwarts hasta mi séptimo año, después de todo quiero agarrar experiencia en otras escuelas y digamos que mi reputación familiar esta por los suelos debido a Riddle. –dijo ella seriamente._

_Lo siguiente que vieron fue como Salazar simplemente se metía al cuerpo de la muchacha y realizaba un extraño ritual, después vieron como la chica hablaba un tiempo más con los fundadores y se despedía de ellos._

-Es increíble, pero que significa todo esto. –dijo confundido Fred Weasley.

-Significa que Harry o el Harry e su dimensión es el heredero de Salazar, por lo que veo es algo formidable, por lo tanto su hijo Jake ahora debe ser su heredero. –informo Hermione rápidamente mirando orgullosamente a la chica del recuerdo algo que no sorprendió ya a ninguno.

_Ahora mostraron un recuerdo en donde la chica se encontraba con la bruja dimensional y le comunicaba de algo muy importante, parecía un poco mayor que en el recuerdo anterior su rostro aun permanecía oculto por la mascara._

_-Es increíble Yuuko viaje a Grecia para poder rastrear a mis antepasados, ¿sabes que descubrí?... soy descendiente del mismísimo Platón, mi familia se mudo de Grecia siglos después, cuando cerraron la escuela de filosofía, después de eso fueron andando al norte, más o menos durante esa travesía fue que Loxias Malfoy se comprometió con una Veela, dando como resultado nuestro rubio y que nuestros ojos se volvieran grises, todo un adonis como se diría._

_-Pero eso no es todo, varias generaciones después uno de ellos se caso con Rowena Ravenclaw pero fue en segundas nupcias, después de que tuviera a su hija con otro hombre y que este muriera, su primera hija fue asesinada, pero su primer hijo varón siendo un Malfoy se dedico a viajar y fue en un viaje a Rusia en donde conoció a una hada de las nieves, a decir verdad aun no entiendo del todo como fue que se conocieron pero mi antepasado, es decir William Malfoy le salvo la vida y la protegió hasta que ella se curo, fue tanto su agradecimiento que decidió darle una oportunidad a el, Akuray, así es como ella se llamaba y finalmente se casaron, dando como resultado que los ojos grises se volvieran muy fríos en apariencia y que el rubio se convirtiera en un rubio platinado aun más de lo que las veelas lo dejaron, ya que esta hada era de pelo plateado, piel pálida y ojos rojos dando un toque aun mas frió a todos los Malfoy, nosotros los Malfoy estábamos muy agradecidos con las personas pero…_

_-Supongo que hubo una razón por la cual todos les temían no es verdad. –dijo Yuuko afirmando esa cuestión como si de antemano ella lo supiese._

_-Así es, mi familia desde que llego al norte de Europa por las tierras del Reino Unido, ellos no se relacionaban ni con muggles ni con nigens, debido a una profecía que se fue lanzada por el oráculo de Delfos, __**"Cuando tu sangre se mezcle con la que no es igual a la tuya, la descendencia de esa unión traerá el fin de la era que se viva en ese momento, su poder para el fin de la era será infinito, solo cuando tu sangre se mezcle con la otra que no es igual el fin vendrá"**_

_-Naturalmente ellos pensaron que se debían a los muggles y nigens pero de la persona que hablaba esa profecía era yo, mi madre es una mestiza, y mi padre un descendiente de familia de magos._

_-¿Al fin averiguaste que tu madre es mestiza?_

_-Bueno al parecer mi abuelo estuvo casado antes con la madre biológica de mi madre, pero ella murió "misteriosamente" o en un accidente como se califica su muerte cuando mi madre estaba por cumplir el año, dos años después mi abuelo se caso con otra mujer pero nunca le hablo de la magia que podía contener mi madre y el mismo lo olvido, mi abuela era una Smith su nombre era Harmony Smith su padre era Henry a decir verdad era el primogénito de una vieja decrepita que tom asesino Hepzibah Smith, y por lo tanto por las venas de mi madre corre la sangre de Helga Hufflepuff._

_-¿Quién asesino a tu abuela? –pregunto ella pero sin nada de curiosidad simplemente bebiendo su copa._

_-Tom, realizo el con juro en torno a la copa de Hufflepuff de manera que solo el descendiente de Helga o el de Salazar pudiera agarrar la copa y para eso necesitaba asesinar a toda su estirpe, por suerte nunca se entero de mi madre. –dijo ella fríamente mientras que su mirada se encontraba perdida en un punto inespecífico perdida en los recuerdos. _

_-Eso es algo muy interesante ¿Cómo averiguaste estas cosas?_

_-Debido a tu biblioteca personal, vienen cosas muy interesantes ¿sabias que debido a una maldición los Potter están condenados a ser los que se enfrenten a las fuerzas de la oscuridad realmente poderosas aun a costa de su vida?, y todo por que uno de los primeros Potter ya con la sangre de Godric por supuesto insulto a una hechicera, se que se puede romper la maldición cuando el varón más joven de los Potter siempre y cuando haya cumplido los 20 años renuncie al amor verdadero, y este se romperá en todas las dimensiones afectadas, según mis cálculos ahora cuando el hijo mayor de Harry-sensei cumpla los 20 años deberá renunciar al amor verdadero para librarse de la maldición, fue esa la razón por la cual Lily y James Potter fueron asesinados, y por que Charlus y Dorea Potter murieron repentinamente de una enfermedad, debido a que había un gran mal y aunque no luchen directamente con el los miembros de la familia deberán morir hasta que uno de ellos acabe con ese mal. –explico la chica altamente emocionada por sus descubrimientos._

_-Creo que es mejor que descanses, mañana continuaremos hablando con más calma, después de todo vienes de una misión y enseguida te metiste al cuarto temporal y a mi biblioteca. –dijo la bruja dimensional suspirando._

_-Buenas noches Yuuko-san. –se despidió la chica reverenciando a la mujer mientras salía de ahí._

_-Muchas veces te adelantas a los hechos mi querida aprendiz, la adivinación es un arte que debes dominar a la perfección y por tus ansias de conocimiento aun no lo logras, solo espero que eso cambie o si no cuando cumplas 14 lo lamentaras profundamente. –murmuro la bruja mientras se terminaba su copa de licor_

La imagen se fue alejando, y todos se quedaron extrañados ¿a los catorce años?, tal parecía que si le había ocurrido cuando vieron el siguiente recuerdo miraron que se encontraban en una cueva.

_-¿seguro que esta aquí? –preguntó Remus mientras que detrás de él iban Sirius, Severus, y frente a el Harry._

_-Por supuesto la copa debe encontrarse por uno de estos lugares. –dijo muy seguro Harry mientras que alzaba más su varita encendida._

_-Solo esperemos que no sea una trampa. –dijo secamente Snape._

_-Será mejor que cierres el pico snivellus. –dijo Sirius._

_-Siento una energía muy poderosa. –dijo Diana, al verla todos miraron que parecía un poco incomoda aun con el antifaz puesto._

_-¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer no?, vamos a separarnos. –dijo Harry._

_Sirius y Harry se fueron por uno de los tres túneles, mientras que Snape se fue por el de en medio y Remus y Diana comenzaron por el otro._

_-No tenías que acompañarme moony. –dijo la chica seria y preocupada._

_-Aun eres muy joven para andar sola tienes solo 14 años. –respondió el de ojos dorados con una sonrisa._

_Ella solo se quedo seria y de la nada frente a ellos se encontró una criatura muy extraña._

_-Un vampiro híbrido. –dijo Diana muy sorprendida._

_-¿Un que?_

_Pero la chica no le pudo responder ya que el ser se dirigió hacia ella y Remus se interpuso entre ambos quedando gravemente herido e inconsciente._

_-Moony. –dijo con un hilo de voz y sus ojos refulgieron con ira y le clavo una daga en el corazón a la criatura la cual desapareció._

_-Si no hubiese dudado, esto no estaría pasando, soy una tonta. –se recrimino ella misma. –aun no tengo permitido revivir a los muertos hasta mis 17 años, al menos que…_

_La chica saco su dispositivo y abrió una comunicación._

_-Yuuko-san, por favor responde. –pidió con desesperación y frente a ella apareció la mujer ojirubi._

_-Sabía que me hablarías, te dije que cambiaras tu entrenamiento. –dijo la bruja con una semi sonrisa._

_-Ayúdame por favor._

_-¿Y por que debería hacerlo?, el no es importante en esta guerra._

_-Es importante para mi. –rogó la muchacha._

_-A cambio no podrás actuar con el como has actuado toda tu vida. –dijo Yuuko mirándola seriamente._

_-No importa, solo sálvalo._

_-Tu deseo será concedido, pero recuerda no puedes tratarlo con familiaridad, ni un abrazo ni nada, el encantamiento se romperá cuando el te abrase por voluntad propia. –dijo la bruja._

_Al momento de decir eso la imagen se desvaneció y una luz intensa cubrió a Remus lo que provoco que no se pudiese ver nada por unos segundos._

_-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Remus levantándose._

_-Creíste ver una criatura extraña, pero era una ilusión, andando debemos seguir. –dijo la chica fríamente sin mirarlo._

_-Eh, si de acuerdo._

_-"Se que nunca mas podré hablar contigo moony, después de todo yo no soy para ti tan importante como los demás solo soy una conocida más a pesar de que tu eres mi padrino, pero al menos me alegra que estés vivo"_

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, la desesperación de la chica no cuadraba con la actitud que tenía en ese tiempo, ¿acaso a eso se refería la bruja cuando dijo que lo lamentaría a los 14 años?

_-Que bueno que todo salió según lo planeado. –dijo Harry con unas cuantas heridas menores en su cuerpo._

_-Si no hubiese sido por Dark, nunca lo hubieses logrado. –le contestó Snape._

_-Lo hubiera hecho de todos modos snivellus. –gruño Sirius._

_-No importa, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, este campamento no me da muy buena espina. –dijo secamente la chica mientras se retiraba._

_Lo siguiente que vieron fue como ella salía de la habitación, y que se escuchaba mucho jaleo en los alrededores._

_-Mortífagos. –susurro ella impresionada por lo que rápidamente se coloco el antifaz y comenzó a correr después de todo no podía dejar que los civiles fueran atacados._

_-Alto ahí. –dijo ella con fiereza mientras apuntaba al ser con su varita, vio que tenía inconscientes al hijo de Potter y a la hija de la comadreja._

_-Vaya, con que otra jovencita, y mira mi sorpresa al ver que tienes un gran poder. –al voltearse todos miraron congelados que esa era la voz de Voldemort… pero parecía un humano común excepto por los ojos rojos y la sonrisa burlona._

_-Aléjate de ellos Voldemort. –siseo ella._

_-Vaya, una del bando de la luz con agallas. –dijo el socarrón._

_-Te dije que te alejaras de ellos. –dijo sin dejarse sentir cohibida._

_-No lo creo, probare con ellos mi nuevo hechizo preferido, MORSMODRE. –siseo a los inconscientes pero antes de que les diera a ellos le dio de lleno en el pecho a la chica y la fuerza la aventó contra la pared._

_Voldemort simplemente se acerco a ella y se puso a su altura al ver como ella respiraba con dificultad._

_-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó demandante mientras le agarro los cabellos y tiro de ellos hacia arriba._

_-D3. –contestó ella sin demostrar dolor._

_-Vaya, nunca creí que la mercenaria del bando de la luz fuera una jovencita, te propongo un trato._

_-Nunca me uniré a ti por mi voluntad. –siseo ella mirándolo con furia._

_El hombre le cruzo el rostro con una cachetada y tiro con más fuerza de sus cabellos._

_-Respuesta errónea, ¿sabes que hace la morsmodre?, no solo invoca la marca tenebrosa sino que dirigida hacia una persona, la mata lentamente, drenando su magia poco a poco en una agonía peor que la avada kedavra, tu acto de nobleza fue el detonante para tu final, solo una Gryffindor pudo haber hecho algo así. –siseo el hombre alejándose de ella. –supongo que es una victoria para mi, nadie sobrevive más de dos semanas a esta maldición… por cierto no hay cura._

_Todos miraron con sorpresa como cuando desapareció el hombre, ella murmuro._

_-Estupida parte Gryffindor, por tu culpa estoy en este lió. –murmuro con rabia._

_En ese momento llego Harry junto con Ron y fue cuando verdaderamente se dieron cuenta de cómo se encontraban ambos chicos._

_Light parecía un poco más enfrente que Red y la traía agarrada de la mano, ambos iban en pijama._

_-Vaya Harry al parecer tenemos a un par de tortolitos. –dijo con un amago de sonrisa el pelirrojo._

_-Tal parece que si, la habitación de mi hijo esta algo lejos de aquí… Dark ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Harry dándose cuenta de la presencia de la rubia._

_-Claro que si Harry-sensei. –musito ella sin dejar que el pelinegro la ayudara. –después de todo, tienes que ver que tu hijo se encuentre en perfectas condiciones primero. –musito ella con algo de tristeza._

_-¿Qué es lo que deseaban los mortífagos? –preguntó confundido Ron._

_-Si no pudiste averiguarlo, es que eres un verdadero idiota comadreja inútil. –siseo la chica mientras se iba._

_-Pongamos las cosas en claro, tu no me llamas así ¿entendiste?, por muy hija de Hermione que seas no te da derecho a hablarme así. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras la sujetaba del brazo violentamente._

_-Y usted no tiene derecho a sujetarme así, después de todo solo es un estupido Gryffindor. –dijo ella fríamente._

El recuerdo se desvaneció dejando un incomodo silencio entre los presentes.

-Entonces debe haber encontrado una cura, eso explicaría por que sigue con vida. –dijo Hermione.

-¿Y si realmente no estuviera con vida? –aventuro Luna.

-Ella sigue estando viva, pero aun con la maldición. –dijo Draco.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –preguntó Harry.

-Por que ella me menciono eso hace tiempo.

_Flash back_

_-Veo que estas despierto. –dijo Dark mientras ingresaba con una bandeja de comida a la celda del rubio._

_-No tengo hambre. –dijo secamente el rubio._

_-Anda yo misma lo prepare no tiene ningún veneno. –dijo ella dulcemente._

_-¿Por qué he de creerte?_

_-Por que hasta ahora no te he torturado y si quisiera sacarte información simplemente te hubiera inyectado el veritaserum cuando estuvieras dormido…_

_-Aun así no te creo nada. –dijo el rubio dándole la espalda._

_-Come o enfermaras y no será divertido… creéme no es lindo estar enfermo sin cura alguna en existencia a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha estado esa enfermedad. –musito la chica. –anda come sabe rico Drake. –dijo ella feliz pero lo anterior fue notado por el chico._

_End flash back_

-Eso pudo haber sido cualquier enfermedad. –rebatió Minerva.

-No, pues ella platicaba conmigo acerca de las diferentes medicinas que había logrado crear, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía si creérmelo. –dijo Blaise.

_-Buenos días profesora Mcgonagall. –dijo la chica de unos 17 años entrando al despacho vestía de negro y su mascara negra no dejaba ni ver sus ojos._

_-Siéntese señorita. –dijo fríamente la mujer y a muchos les sorprendió ya que nunca habían escuchado ese tono en la profesora._

_-Gracias. –musito la chica._

_-Tengo entendido que quiere cursar el séptimo año aquí en Hogwarts, normalmente no aceptamos casos así pero dado que su madre fue una excelente alumna aquí y que dadas las circunstancias no me queda más que darle la bienvenida a Hogwarts y a la honorable casa de Gryffindor. –dijo la mujer._

_-No._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-No estaré en Gryffindor, se que ustedes no están utilizando al sombrero seleccionador por que desean la unión entre casa y dejan que los alumnos la escojan, por lo tanto yo deseo ir a Slytherin. –dijo seriamente la chica._

_-Debe ser una broma._

_-No es ninguna broma, como debe saber en este fólder tengo mis calificaciones, documentación, archivos escolares, records y algunas cartas de maestros y directores de mis anteriores seis escuelas de magia, solo me hace falta la contraseña de la sala. –dijo la chica calmadamente mientras colocaba sobre el escritorio una carpeta._

_-Lo lamento pero la casa de Slytherin esta indispuesta para cualquier alumno._

_-En los inicios de este colegio se fundo con cuatro casas no tres, por lo tanto es un sacrilegio y una deshonra a la memoria de los cuatro fundadores y no hay ninguna regla en el colegio que prohíba una de las casas, ni siquiera usted como directora puede impedirme que sea alumna de Slytherin. –dijo ella seriamente pero notaron que sus manos se cerraron en puños._

_-De acuerdo. –dijo enfadada la mujer. –pero le advierto que no quiero ningún problema por parte de usted señorita…_

_-Llámeme Dark para que sea más fácil para usted, como sabrá mi madre no pone mi nombre y dado que no creo que quiera tener a una Malfoy entre el alumnado le convendría que simplemente me llame Dark, digamos que seré la hija adoptiva de uno de los generales recién transferidos, por lo tanto solo los más allegados al señor Potter sabrán quien soy. –dijo la chica. –con su permiso me retiro y por cierto ¿Cuál es mi contraseña?_

_-colubra. –dijo enfadada la mujer, las aletas de la nariz le temblaban por el enojo reprimido._

_-Gracias… "profesora" Mcgonagall". –dijo con algo de sorna la chica saliendo del despacho._

_---_

_-Vaya Al fin estoy en Hogwarts, en la sala común de Slytherin. –dijo la chica con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor su mascara se convirtió en antifaz. –claro que esta descuidada pero nada que una buena limpieza y una excelente decoradora no puedan arreglar. –dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a murmurar unas extrañas palabras._

_Una intensa luz cubrió todo el recinto y cuando por fin pudieron observar la estancia se quedaron boquiabiertos dado que la antes polvorienta sala estaba decorada exquisitamente pero la diferencia era que se encontraba con un estilo oriental en tonos negros, plateados, verdes y azules reyes._

_-Excelente, no como la original pero cómoda para mi. –dijo la chica. –ahora a acomodar las armas._

_Con un solo chasquido de sus dedos un montón de armas comenzaron a aparecer y se acomodaron en las paredes y estas de inmediato se giraron al igual que los libreros, tanto como diferentes frascos con diversos ingredientes y después los mismos libreros regresaban a su posición original y los libros s se acomodaban, al parecer por temas._

_-Bien, y ahora a intentar pasar desapercibida, después de todo los ignorantes deben pensar que soy una inútil. –dijo la chica mirando al vació y el recuerdo achicándose._

_--_

_-Si. –grito la bicolor sin su antifaz y más de uno se sorprendió ya que al parecer si era, y lo más extraño fue la felicidad que embargaba su rostro, la chica se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca._

_-Que alegría, estoy embarazada. –todos se quedaron estupefactos después de todo no parecía tener más de 14 años._

_-Aun no entiendo por que deseabas quedarte embarazada. –dijo la bruja dimensional._

_-Yuuko-san sabes perfectamente que fue por que, tengo la morsmodre si bien no me ha afectado lo suficiente no se cuanto pueda durar, y mi madre se volverá completamente loca de dolor si yo muero, después de todo no tiene a mi padre con ella y a como van las cosas, Harry-sensei no hará nada para rescatarlo, por lo tanto si tengo descendencia el apellido Malfoy continuara y mi madre tendrá por quien luchar, después de todo la maternidad es algo innato en ella. –explico la chica con una sonrisa._

_-Ese es un razonamiento muy sentimental. –dijo la mujer._

_-Culpa a mi parte Gryffindor que por cierto tu implantaste en mi. –reclamo la chiquilla._

_-Eso fue por que casi te mueres. –replico la mujer._

_-Bueno como sea, si estoy en esta habitación podré salir de mi embarazo en solo nueve horas de mi mundo, después de todo este cuarto temporal es genial y así investigare más, nadie me molestara y seguiré mis teorías, después de todo la poción de moony no me gusta, siento que aun puedo sacarle más jugo y mejorarla. –dijo la muchacha._

_-¿Y quien te ayudara a la hora del parto?_

_-Lo haré yo sola. –dijo la muchacha con mucho orgullo._

_-En verdad estas loca, pero bueno es tu vida. –dijo la bruja con cansancio. –yo me voy a tomar una buena botella de sake. –dijo la mujer con felicidad._

_-En serio Yuuko eres una alcohólica. –refunfuño la muchacha y saco a empujones a la mujer. –anda cuanto antes mejor._

_--_

_-Bueno, te voy a presentar a tus compañeros de equipo, ellos son nuevos también son cuatro años mayores que tu pero no creo que haya ningún problema. –decía la mujer y tras ella iba una niña con su mascara y una capa de viaje cerrada._

_-Bien, me presentare ante ellos como D3 después de todo el Dark solo será para que los hombres de mi madre no sepan mi nombre o algún parentesco quieran ponerme con alguien. –dijo la chiquilla secamente._

_-De acuerdo, ellos son Yuriy Ivanov (Venator), Nova Hiwatari (Euterpe), Rei Hiwatari (Langtolang), Venator es hijo de Tala Ivanov y Bryan Kustentzov ambos rusos. Euterpe y Langtolang son hijos de Kai Hiwatari y Rei Kon, ruso-japonés y chino respectivamente, Venator es muy diestro con el hielo y muy ágil y certero como un águila, Euterpe se parece a su padre Kai, ambos son fríos y analíticos, excelentes estrategas, mientras que Rei se parece a su papa, es muy hábil en las artes marciales y muy certero como un tigre blanco._

_-Bien lo tomare en cuenta pero no creo que dure mucho con ellos. –dijo ella parecía tener los trece años cumplidos._

_-Ya verás que te llevaras bien con ellos._

_-Eso esta por verse Yuuko. –respondió la chica._

_--_

Todos aparecieron en un cuarto decorado exquisitamente y frente a ellos apareció la chica con su mascara plateada.

-¿Así que decidieron indagar mi vida eh?, la verdad no creí que entre todos ustedes fueran tan irrespetuosos de la privacidad de una persona. –dijo ella claramente molesta.

Al instante todos comenzaron a balbucear alguna respuesta pero ninguna parecía coherente.

-No me interesan sus excusas. –dijo ella fríamente. –pero para a completar su información les daré mis datos escolares.

-No hace falta que lo hagas D3, en verdad lo lamentamos. –dijo un pelirrojo atravesando a todos.

_Fue cuando comprendieron que aun seguían dentro de la mente de la chica._

_-La curiosidad mato al gato. –suspiro ella._

_-Eres nuestra líder nos interesa por lo que has pasado fue por eso que traspasamos la línea._

_-Comencemos, el primer curso lo hice en Canadá en el instituto Ivujvik, el segundo en Rusia, Siberia en la Academia Vandervilt, tercero en Japón, Osaka en el instituto Ouran, en cuarto en el internado de Grecia el Olimpia, en quinto en Egipto en el colegio Amón-Ra, en sexto en China, Honk-kong en la academia Xiaolang y séptimo lo voy a estudiar en Hogwarts… En cada uno de los colegios he llegado a un acuerdo con los directores de que no se me aplique ningún examen en todo el año sino que las dos primeras semanas o en vacaciones me apliquen tanto los TIMO como los EXTASIS de cada país de todas las materias, por supuesto que todo lo he aprobado con extraordinario en cada una de las materias y en cada escuela he sido capitana de los equipos deportivos que ha habido así como la causa de que se gane la copa, medalla, listón etc. De cada casa a la que he pertenecido es decir a la casa del acero, Emerald, Dragón, Fuego, Anubis, Yue y voy a ser estudiante de Slytherin._

_-Perdón por haber entrado tan precipitadamente a tus recuerdos, mi hermano y yo solemos ser muy curiosos y arrastramos a Yura. –se explico Nova algo mareada por toda esa información._

_-No se preocupen, si yo no lo hubiese deseado ustedes no hubieran podido ver ni un solo de mis recuerdos, solo si estuviera al borde de la muerte podrían haber entrado a mi mente, solo fue una prueba de valor. –dijo ella con una mini sonrisa._

_-Ehhhh, ¿pasamos? –preguntó el pelinegro._

_-Pasaron._

_--_

_-Aun no puedo creer, que no me dejen ir a recuperar a mi padre. –dijo enojada una chica de 15 años, Dark, su cabello se meció violentamente por un fuerte viento._

_-Ya te dije que es muy peligroso. –dijo un cansado Harry Potter._

_-Pero Harry-sensei, soy completamente capaz de derrotar a mis enemigos y traer de regreso a mi padre. –dijo la chica en un murmullo._

_-Es un no, no podemos permitir que Voldemort se entere que te tenemos en nuestro bando. –dijo Harry._

_-¿Quién fue el que pensó que no sería buena idea? –preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que quien fue el que dijo que no a mi petición, ¿Quién de tu "noble" concejo te lo dijo?_

_-Ron pensó que…_

_-Eso era todo me retiro. –le interrumpió y la chica salió, y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos que estaba vacía._

_-Maldición. –gritó la chica y su furia escapo en forma de ondas de color negro y morado. –todo por culpa de la comadreja mayor y de seguro de la puta de su hija, ¿Qué acaso yo no merezco tener a mi padre a lado simplemente por ser la "mercenaria" del lado de la "luz"?, ojala pudiera desobedecer a Harry Potter._

_-Sabes perfectamente que no puede hacer eso, el es tu líder, y debes hacer todo lo que el te ordena. –dijo Yuuko apareciendo frente a la chica._

_-No es justo, el se deja manipular por otros y yo no puedo hacer nada. –musito con furia la chica._

_-Es el precio de ser una guerrera en "pena"._

_-Y solo acabara hasta que la guerra acabe. –dijo con dolor y se tiro al piso en señal de derrota._

_-Lo lamento._

_--_

_-Vamos kot, debemos apresurarnos. –dijo un chico de cabello naranja, a todos les sorprendió ese color de cabello y ojos dorados y piel blanca._

_-Es cierto mi querida neko, hoy es el día de tu última prueba. –dijo otro chico igual al anterior, ambos corrían frente a Dark, ella parecía tener unos 12 años._

_-Hikaru, Kaoru__ esperenme__. –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, a diferencia de las otras visiones su antifaz era de color rojo y su sonrisa era algo muy hermoso._

_-Diana. –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo muy serios._

_-Debes irte de aquí. –dijo uno de ellos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Alguien maligno se acerca, no debe hallarte aquí. –dijo el otro._

_-Oh no, yo también quiero pelear. –se quejo la niña._

_-No Diana, aun no estas preparada, lo lamento pero no, ahora vete. –dijo el primero._

_-Pero Kaoru no es justo, ustedes solo tienen cinco años más que yo. –dijo la niña._

_Ambos chicos se giraron quedando de espaldas a ella._

_-Por favor cuídate kot. –dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa._

_-Es cierto nunca te dejes vencer por la adversidad, te esperan grandes cosas. –dijo Hikaru._

_-De que hablan yo voy a pelear con ustedes. –dijo con una fuerte convicción mientras una mano se cerraba en un puño y la llevaba a su corazón en un signo de desesperación._

_Los tres comenzaron a discutir y no se dieron cuenta de que el enemigo había llegado por lo que por la sorpresa el enemigo los lanzo lejos provocando que la chica perdiera el conocimiento, dejando todo oscuro._

_El recuerdo se reanudo cuando ella volvió en si, pero parecía muy confundida y por lo que pudieron apreciar asustada, de inmediato comenzó a gritar el nombre de los gemelos y a cada grito parecía más desesperada, hasta que llegó a un claro y ahogo un grito y se dirigió hacia el._

_En medio del claro estaban los cuerpos de los gemelos totalmente ensangrentados, el enemigo realmente se había ensañado con ellos, a decir verdad la niña se quitó el antifaz y de su rostro brotaron unas lagrimas pero al caer en tierra estas se convertían en perlas de diferentes colores, azul por la tristeza, rojo por la ira, morado por el dolor, verde por la venganza._

_Ella sin dejar de llorar amorosamente limpio los dos cuerpos y los coloco a ambos en su regazo, todo eso lo hizo manualmente parecía no querer dejar de pensar en ellos y comenzó a entonar una canción con gran pesar mientras acariciaba los cabellos de ambos._

_**Quise mostrarme ante ti  
como alguien de duro corazón,  
el tiempo pasó, me arrepentí,  
ahora pediré tu perdón.**_

Mi indecisión causó el gran error,  
me dominó el temor,  
hoy me descubrí, y ves ante ti,  
lo que hay en mí.

Ven quiero saber   
que eres realidad,  
dame felicidad.

¿Qué hay en ti al reír?  
¿Qué hay en ti al llorar?   
Lo quiero descubrir  
¿Por qué será? 

Siempre temí entregar mi vida,  
hoy ya no es así, me decidí, y nada  
habrá que me lo impida.

Quiero que mi corazón lo goce,  
un sentimiento él desconoce,  
el de amar sin freno entregándose.

_-Nunca pude dedicarte esta canción, pero juro que nunca los voy a olvidar, y vengare la muerte de ambos aunque sea el último que haga y de ahora en adelante cada vez que cante será para ustedes, mi hermano y mi amor. __–susurró con cariño mientras besaba el cuerpo inerte de ambos muchachos y la imagen se__ desvanecía_

_--_

_-Mira hija, esta es una fotografía de todos mis amigos en Londres. –dijo Hermione Malfoy._

_-¿Quiénes son ellos?, no recuerdo del todo solo a moony, padftoot, Harry-sensei, Luna-chan y a Severus. –dijo Diana._

_-Bueno a Estrella la reconoces con facilidad. –señalo la castaña a una muchacha en medio. –el es Adrian, el Paul, ella Emily, a los adultos ya los conoces o es verdad se me olvidada el es… Jake, el hijo de harry. –dijo la castaña._

_Lo que no noto fue la sorpresa que se reflejo en los ojos de la muchacha, y la incredulidad por la que estaba pasando._

_-Bueno tengo que contestar el teléfono. –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa._

_-No puede ser, es imposible… mi plan era a prueba de fallas. –dijo la chica con incredulidad mientras sostenía la fotografía, sus manos se encontraban temblando de la sorpresa. –de todos modos debí reconocerlo… Ya veo. –dijo con una sonrisa amarga. –fuiste tu, no me gusta que intervengas en mis decisiones, este no es tu mundo es el mío y yo no se como sea el Jake Potter de tu mundo pero en este es un idiota._

_-Tengo malas noticias Diana. –dijo Hermione entrando._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Tenemos que regresarnos._

_-Madre ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –preguntó estupefacta Diana a la mujer castaña frente a ella._

_-Perdóname pero nos regresaremos a Londres, Harry me necesita y yo creo que… he pasado demasiado tiempo alejada. –dijo con dificultad la castaña._

_-Madre no te culpo a ti, si tus "amigos" supieran manejar un ejercito no estaríamos en estas condiciones y no te necesitarían para que los ayudaras, si tu lo quieres por mi no hay problema, después de todo estoy acostumbrada a cambiar de país. –dijo la chica con una semi sonrisa._

_-Gracias mi niña, la verdad no se que haría sin ti. –dijo la mujer abrazándola con fuerza._

_-Pues… hablando de eso tengo algo que confesarte okkasan. –dijo la chica mirándola con decisión._

_--_

_-Aun no puedo creer que ellos hayan muerto. –dijo una chica de 16 años._

_Ella se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado en la torre de un gran castillo, todos ellos se encontraban flotando._

_-Kaoru, si no hubieras muerto ahora tu serias el padre de John y Orión, se que Hikaru finalmente esta con Haruhi, pero maldita sea por que tu también tenías que irte dejándome sola. –recrimino la muchacha. –no hay día en que deje de maldecid mi estupidez por no hacerte caso, desde entonces dedique mi vida a encontrar a ese sujeto pero no he podido encontrarlo, mi padre tampoco esta conmigo y mi madre… no quiero meterla en todo esto que soy, ella es demasiado pura y noble para esto. –mostró una mueca de tristeza. –tu me haces falta, nadie podrá tomar tu lugar… siempre había sido yo la que ayudaba a los demás, pero tu fuiste el primero, el primer ser vivo que se intereso por mi, por mi sentir, mi pensar, y yo por estupida te perdí, de un plumazo… Es increíble como la vida es tan frágil, y como hay seres como yo que la quitamos sin remordimiento, se que debería haberlo superado, después de todo soy "fría y sin sentimientos" como me dicen los del ejercito de la "luz", pero tu eres el único que supo como era mi humanidad, al cien por ciento, me protegiste hasta el ultimo momento. –murmuró con tristeza. –perdóname Kaoru por ser una cazadora, por ser una guerrera, cuando prometí ser una espía, cuando prometí ser Sora, perdóname por ser D3 y Dark, por no ser siempre Diana, por no ser un ser humano feliz, pero sin ti siento que muero y no lo hago por mis pequeños… ellos no se merecen que tome una salida tan cobarde, ni ellos ni mi familia. –sollozo pero no dejo caer lagrimas. –__**perdóname por que por ellos no me he reunido contigo en el mas allá, por que por ellos no me he dejado matar, y estar a tu lado como quisiera, **__por eso es que sigo aquí en este plano, por eso te pido perdón cada noche de luna nueva, por que fue un día como hoy que tu moriste por mi y yo no he podido compensártelo._

_Todos pudieron apreciar la profunda tristeza que emanaba la chica por cada poro de piel y como simplemente ella no podía dejar de ver al lugar en donde se suponía que estuviera la luna._

_--_

_-Que lindura de niños ¿y como se llaman? –preguntó Yuuko al ver a los pequeños._

_-El es Orión Hikaru Malfoy. –dijo la chica sacando al niño rubio y pasándoselo a la mujer._

_-El no va a permanecer con ese apellido. –dijo la mujer en cuanto tuvo al niño en sus brazos mirando a la chica frente a ella._

_-Lo se, vi una visión, sabía que esto pasaría. –dijo la chica con serenidad mientras sacaba al otro recién nacido. –el es John Kaoru Malfoy._

_-Lindos nombres ¿en verdad piensas que nadie sospechara?_

_-No lo se, pero en el momento que los vi fue como si realmente ellos hubieran renacido. –dijo con tristeza la joven abrazando con fuerza al bebe._

_-Nunca me perdonare su muerte, fue mi culpa si les hubiera hecho caso ellos estarían con vida. –dijo con tristeza la joven._

_-Desde entonces no has soltado ninguna lágrima. –comento la bruja._

_-Prometí que no lloraría al menos que fuera por algo de verdadera importancia y hasta ahora solo su muerte lo ha merecido. –dijo con frialdad._

_-No es bueno que bloquees tus sentimientos así, cuando finalmente explotes será tal el poder expulsado que después te podrías arrepentir. –dijo la mujer mirándola con preocupación._

_-Yuuko. –dijo con una semi sonrisa sarcástica. -¿de verdad piensas que me bloqueo?, no voy a la habitación blanca por nada cada cierto tiempo, desde hace tiempo que hubiese destruido por lo menos la mitad de Europa yo sola._

_-Es que sigo sin comprender por que una joven como tu, hace todo esto. –dijo la mujer._

_-Yuuko, mi padre murió para mi cuando lo "secuestraron", mi madre también cuando comencé a entrenar, para mi lo único que tiene sentido son las batallas, mírame… apenas tengo 14 años y he visto más muertes y he matado más incluso que el remedo de Tom, soy la CAZADORA Alfa,_ _Desde pequeña nunca he podido diferenciar a las personas de los objetos. Matar a alguien y romper un vaso es lo mismo para mí. Cadáveres y objetos rotos… no hay diferencia entre ambos son solo obstáculos en mi misión. –sonrió con arrogancia. –para unos soy una inútil que quiere sacar provecho de todo, para otros soy una niña prodigio por que ya tengo carrera tanto muggle como mágica, y para unos cuantos soy la peor o mejor sicaria según como tu lo veas que ha tenido el bando de la luz._

_-Y pensar que nadie relaciona que son la misma persona._

_-Es verdad, Diana, D3, Dark, Sora, Yobek solo son partes de una misma persona, yo. Son partes de mí que no debo mostrar siempre, eso me mantiene a salvo de cualquiera que intente averiguar sobre mí._

_-Y te ayuda a manipular a las personas, algo impresionante debo agregar. –dijo la bruja tomando sake mientras la muchacha mecía a los pequeños en una mecedora._

_-Y pensar que todo esto lo hago para que ellos no sufran, y bien sabes que mi rasgo más Gryffindor y si acaso el único es que soy muy dada a proteger a mi familia._

_-Lo se, sino por que otra razón me hubieras dado algo muy preciado para ti._

_-Y que aun no me pides, es más ni siquiera me has dicho que es. –replico con molestia la chica._

_-Tu alma. –dijo la mujer simplemente._

_EL recuerdo se desvaneció para sorpresa de todos y comenzaron a ver imágenes con rapidez, pero algo les quedo claro a todos, esos gemelos eran las únicas personas con la cuales ella se había comportado como una persona normal y no como una guerrera._

_Pudieron ver como ella cantaba y componía pero que para las presentaciones eran raras las que cantaba y simplemente unas de rock pero pudieron captar algo._

_-Solo cantare cuando sea necesario, solo ustedes y mis pequeños fueron los únicos que me han escuchado cantar con el alma._

_Miraron como ella entrenaba y como aunque no le parecieran ciertas decisiones las seguía a rajatabla y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salvaba a más gente y frente a otros fingía no saber nada para evitar sospechas._

Cuando todos los recuerdos terminaron miraron que la chica comenzaba a moverse y madame Pomfrey llegaba y se dieron cuenta que en realidad el tiempo se había detenido.

-Era la única manera en que ustedes pudiesen ingresar "parcialmente" a su memoria, con su permiso. –dijo el pelirrojo Yura marchándose.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz los saco de ellos.

-Disculpe señora pero… ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó la platina

&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno aquí esta la que faltaba de ver su vida, ahora si empieza la verdadera historia y por que no algunos momentos chuscos, perdon por no haber actualizado antes, pero entre mi escuela y mi trabajo me absorbieron aparte de que parece que mi imaginación se fue a bailar chachachá y no regreso T.T

Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi y dejen RR.

Matta ne.


End file.
